The Labtern
by ICrzy
Summary: A story of Lab Rats with an added character, what if Davenport had a intern before Leo and Tasha moved in and this is the story of them all meeting and going on missions and of course saving the world. This a story that is full of adventure, with many twists, and surprises. The series is going to be based off the original episodes in order.
1. Episode 1: Chop, Crash, and Burn Part 1

**I do not own Lab Rats! All rights go to Disney and Disney XD! I only own my character Olivia! Please review and favorite for more!**

Leo enters the home of his new father's, the new husband to her mother. He carried the heavy bags as his mom was being carried by his new step-father. Leo didn't mind it after seeing how huge the house was before them.

"Wow! You got this whole house for inventing things?" Leo asked excited.

Mr. Davenport, Donald, nods, "Yep."

Leo turns to his mom, "Now that's a husband." Leo said.

Leo walked over to the couch seeing something strange and new to him. Donald walked over and leaned downward as Leo studied this new thing in front of him.

"What's this?" Leo asked.

"That's Davenport Industries fist completely interactive 3D TV." Donald said.

He shows his new family how the TV works, blowing both the mind of his new step-son and his new wife. Donald couldn't help but brag about it because he is such a genius he just can't help himself. Leo watched the baseball from the 3D TV come at him, so being the kid he was he tried to catch it. Although he ended up running into the wall, next to that wall was a tablet hanging.

"Hey! Watch the face, termite!" The voice shouts.

"Mom, I think those voices in my head are back." Leo said sounding confused.

Donald shakes his head, "No that's just Eddie. He's my smart home system. Eddie, this is my wife Tasha and her son Leo." He said.

The little face on the tablet chuckles, "Hey yeah. Welcome, everything in here is mine!" Eddie said and was gone.

Suddenly Leo heard the fridge open, standing in the kitchen was a fourteen year old girl. She had curly red hair to the length of her shoulders, her eyes were bright blue but had square glasses covering them. She wore a green penny t-shirt with black skinny jeans, followed with black astars.

"Um who is she?" Leo asked pointing her out.

"Donald you said you didn't have children." Tasha said.

"I don't this is Olivia, she is interning with me. She has plans to go into the inventing world after she graduates college." Donald said.

The girl named Olivia walks over, "Hi. Its a pleasure to finally get to meet you, Mr. Davenport won't stop talking about you so if feels like I already know you." Alex said.

Leo then realized he knows her, "Don't you go to my school? You look familiar."

Olivia nods, "Yeah I am a freshmen. My older brother was on the football team until he tore his ACL." Olivia said.

Leo nods, "Yeah I remember you."

Donald smiles, "Well that's great. So, Olivia you finished with your work for the day?"

Olivia shrugs, "If you need me here longer I don't mind. My parents know where I am anyways."

Donald nods, "How about you go to "my office" and make sure my "inventions" are still where they should be." Donald said.

Leo noticed the way Donald was saying "office" and "inventions". Olivia nods and waves goodbye, thus leaving into the hallway. Leo then sees Donald turn his attention to his new step-son.

"Hey Leo, why don't you go check out your new room." Donald said.

Leo smiles, "Okay."

Donald nods, "Just go down that hall and when you see the room full of video games and action figures and the fifty foot flat screen TV-." Davenport stopped.

Leo was so excited, his new step-dad was spoiling him.

"Just keep going, cause that's mine." Donald said.

Leo sighs, 'Or no spoiling.' He thought.

**-LABRATS-**

"This place is huge!" Leo shouts in a hallway.

Leo looks around and still could not find his darn bedroom, he didn't even pass the bedroom Donald talked about.

"I am going to need a GPS to find the bathroom." Leo said.

He leaned against a wall, and suddenly the wall next to him turned gray with three red circles on it. Then it opened, revealing it was an elevator leading someplace below. Leo looked so shocked but slowly walked near it.

He stepped into the elevator but once he did, the elevator dropped as a fast speed. Once the elevator stopped, Leo poked his head out slowly. He walked out with caution and then saw what was before him. On a desk was cool gadgets and other inventions.

"Whoa, my new dad is Batman." Leo said smiling.

Then another set of doors opened, and a teenager looking the same age as Olivia ran out. Leo hid behind yellow containers hoping that no one would notice him down there. The boy was short, with short brown hair, and hazel eyes. He wore some kind of armor suit thing, that not even Leo understood.

"Good luck getting in!" He shouts grinning, "That steel door is thicker than your head!"

Suddenly a massive fist size dent appeared in the door in front of the boy. Making both Leo and the boy flinch, and then the door fell down onto the ground with a loud thud. Appearing now in Leo's sights was a seventeen year old boy. He wore the same goofy outfit as the younger boy but had a darker brown hair and brown eyes.

"Well I guess there's another way to get in." The smaller one said.

"Give me back my IPod!" The larger one said lifting the younger one into the air.

"I don't have it!" The younger one plead.

Then a girl with brown hair and brown eyes stepped in, also wearing the same outfit as the two other boys. She looked fifteen years old and she held an IPod in her hands, while listening to the music.

"Oh, hey!" She smiled.

The older boy dropped the younger one, "You took my IPod!"

"Taylor Swift mega-mix, really?" She asked.

The eldest looked around, "I find her soothing."

The girl began to leave but then the eldest shot lasers out of his eyes at the girl, she turned normally with a glare on her face. She wasn't freaked out about the lasers like Leo was but instead she crossed her arms on her chest.

"Oh, I know that you didn't shoot that laser at me." She said.

"Oh, sorry." He said, "It was a terrible mistake. Just like your face."

The girl was flushed with anger and ran twice as fast as any normal human and knocked the older boy into the yellow containers. Then the three noticed Leo, as Leo noticed they saw him. Instead of running they all stood there staring at each other in fear.

"AHHH!" They shouted.

"AHHH!" Leo shouts.

"AHHH!" They all shout.

Leo ran into the room where they came from and saw Olivia standing by a desk, looking a bit confused but also afraid. Leo thought it was because of those other kids scaring her but then he noticed they were surrounding him.

"Okay, I know I don't say this enough but- Mom!" Leo shouts.

Suddenly coming out of the elevator was both Donald and Tasha, Leo bolts over to his mother. Donald looks at Olivia with a look as if he was sorta mad but then turns to the kids in the weird suits. Tasha was trying to take all of this in.

"What is this place? And who are they?" Tasha asked.

Donald looked at Olivia, she shakes her head not wanting to answer for him. Donald turns to the three kids next to him and thought of what he thought was a genius move.

"They're a boy band I am working on- and the twist is one of them is a girl." Donald lied.

Olivia shakes her head and Donald saw his wife glare, "The truth." Tasha said.

"Alright, fine. They're a part of secret project I've been developing; genetically engineered super- human siblings. Tasha, Leo, meet Adam, Bree, and Chase." Donald said.

Bree of course was the only girl, Adam was the eldest one, and Chase was the smaller one. The three waved at the two they were now meeting for the first time in their life.

"They're the greatest combination of technology and biology ever developed. I don't want to brag but- I am incredibly smart." Donald said.

Olivia, who was sitting on a spiny chair, says, "You sounded like a mad scientist after saying that." She smirked.

Tasha turns to her son, "Don't look at me. I told you online dating was bad." Leo said to his mom.

"So they're robots." Tasha gathered.

Adam, Bree, and Chase all say, "Whoa!" "Hey." "Oh no she didn't!"

Tasha looks at the kids and then Olivia wanders over to Donald, "They don't like being called robots." Olivia said.

"No Tasha, they are human. I've given them each a unique set of bionic abilities controlled through a microchip implanted in their necks. It sounds a lot more complicated than it sounds." Donald said.

Tasha nods slowly, and Leo was suddenly drawn to them more.

"You see Adam has brute strength, and Bree has speed and agility, and Chase has super sense and a superior intelligence." Olivia pointed out.

Tasha nods, "Alright but- there are children living in the basement!" She shouts.

"This is a scientific habitat, I mean look at it. It's got a game room and a rock wall. Anything that a kid could ask for. I created this place so they could train in the utmost of comfort and technology." Donald said.

Adam smiles, "It's true. The toilet have seat warmers and talk."

Leo looks confused, "What do they say?"

Adam turns to Leo, "Well it all depends on-." He was cut off.

"No, I don't want know." Leo said.

Olivia and Chase snickered as Bree made a face, Adam looked clueless at Leo's expression. Tasha slowly took a few steps over to her new husband and pulled him off to the side.

"Well Donald, I don't know what to make of this." Tasha said, "Some new wives get surprised with a honeymoon in Hawaii or a crusie. Bionic teenagers were not on our wedding registry." She said.

Donald tried more convincing, "Honey they have to stay down here for their own protection. This is all top secret, but as soon as they are done with their training they'll be able to handle any crisis or problem the world throws at them." Donald said.

"I want to to go the pyramids!" Chase announced.

"I want to go to Paris!" Bree shouts.

"I want to go upstairs." Adam said.

Olivia rubbed Adam's back, "Some day that big dream will come true."

Leo sees three cylinder tubes and walks over, "What are those? Are they time machines?" Leo asked.

"No they're not time machines. The time machines are in the shop." Donald said.

Olivia slaps Donald with a clipboard, "Don't tease him."

"These are my biologically regulated atmospheric chambers where my bionic creations live and sleep and eat. Which remains me, dinner time!" Donald said.

Adam, Bree, and Chase step into their capsules and put on goggles, suddenly Donald pushes a button and small little pellets like the size of dog food were being dropped from the top of the capsules and the children were catching them with their mouths.

**-LABRATS-**

Leo came down to the lab in the morning to find the bionic teens chilling, and Olivia is filling out paper work. She even had this white lab coat on, though she told Davenport that if she was going to work in a lab she will wear a lab coat.

"Mornin'." Leo said.

"Good morning, Leo." Bree said first.

Adam smiles, "What do you bring from the upstairs?"

Leo made a face, "What?"

"Adam knock it off, Leo what are you doing down here?" Olivia asked.

"Killing time before I go to school, like you should be getting ready for." Leo said.

Olivia shot him a look, "I am just getting the last bit of what Davenport asked me to get done." Olivia said.

Chase nods, "Olivia does all the work Mr. Davenport doesn't want to do."

"Like what?" Leo asked.

"Clean up any mess he makes," Bree said.

"Unclogs the toilet." Adam said.

Olivia slams the clip board on the table, "That was one time. Ugh, you think the man would stop with the whole "You're my intern so do as I say." Sometimes I want to freeze him when I build a freeze ray." Olivia said.

Leo looks at Chase, "She invents too?"

Olivia nods, "Hopefully. I mean I managed to create the anti-virus software in all of Davenport computers." Olivia said.

Chase nods, "Yeah she is a genius. Not as smart as me but close."

Olivia shot him a look, "I am going home and quickly grab breakfast. I'll see you three after school and Leo, you should get ready too." Olivia said.

Olivia leaves and Leo moans, he doesn't want to go to school. Though the three bionic teens seemed a bit confused on why he would be so depressed about school.

"Oh, I've always wanted to go to school! Passing notes, going to prom, breaking out into choreographed dance numbers after math." Bree said.

Chase nods, "Yeah all we do is eat and train for missions. We're like human lab rats." Chase said.

Leo looks at them, "Oh come on. It can't be that bad."

Suddenly Bree and Chase point to Adam, he was jogging on a human sized hamster wheel. Leo felt bad for the three teens he had just met.

"You never leave this room?" Leo asked.

"Nope," Chase replied.

"That explains the haircuts." Leo pointed at them.

The three made a face but then Adam had a goofy one, "I bet school's fun. Expect for books, classes, and learning stuff." Adam said.

"It's not so much fun when you're the smart kid." Leo said.

Bree looked a bit puzzled, "Oh is that? I mean Olivia is like a super genius and seems to handle school well."

Leo looks at Bree, "Because her brother is popular."

The three shrugged to that reply and then Leo got an idea, a very clever idea.

"Hey, why don't you guys come to school with me today? You can be my bionic bodyguards." Leo said.

"Okay!" "I'm in!" "Let's go!" The three shout.

They ran to leave but Eddie had stopped them, realizing they'd have to shut Eddie down to be able to leave. Chase was thinking of a clever way to deactivate Eddie, but instead Adam just pulled out a handful of wires which shut Eddie off.

**-LABRATS-**

Olivia was standing by her locker, she was talking to a girl in her class. This girl had brown curly hair and brown eyes, she wore an outfit that looked so expensive that Olivia would have to be Davenport's maid to pay for it.

"So how was the date with you and Marco?" Olivia asked.

Her friend made a face like she is going to get sick, "The worst night ever."

Olivia looked puzzled, "How so?"

Her friend moans, "He kept stuttering and sweating. Then he spilled his food all over my brand new outfit." She said.

"Oh Nicole, he probably didn't mean it. He was probably nervous." Olivia said.

Nicole sighs, "Maybe but I wish I was you. So blah in looks and smart that the boys don't throw themselves on you." Nicole said.

Olivia made a face like she was mad, "Yeah lucky me."

Nicole went on and on about her terrible date, and then Olivia saw Leo enter with three other students. Olivia looked so confused and did a double take to make sure she was seeing what she saw, it was what she saw. It was Adam, Bree, and Chase at school.

"Hey Nicole meet me in class, I gotta go speak to my brother for a second." Olivia said.

Nicole shrugs and walk off, then Olivia storms over to Leo and the three bionic teens. Leo sees the anger in her eyes as she storms over, she crosses her arms on her chest and gave the four a glare.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked without mercy.

"It was their idea!" Leo lied.

"No it wasn't." Bree said.

Chase decided to reason with Olivia, "Listen Liv, Leo brought us here to feel what its like to be a normal teenager." Chase said.

"I don't care what you do, but it affects me! My internship with Davenport is at risk, and the only reason I am putting up with his self-centered pinhead is to get a good mark on colleges." Olivia said.

Adam leaned to Leo, "That's harsh."

Bree looked at Olivia, "Please let us have one normal day. We'll go back to the lab without mentioning it again, we promise." Bree said.

Olivia sighs, "Fine! But if Davenport finds out I want no part in it." Olivia said.

**-LABRATS-**

"Attention students! The pep rally is starting! Go dingoes!" Principal Perry shouts.

Leo was all happy, he was gaining a lot of positive attention from the ladies from his class. All because Adam and Chase helped him in gym class, now the girls want his number and his autograph. Leo was all smitten and ran back over to his bionic friends as well as Olivia.

"You guys rock! Ever since gym class, everyone wants to be my friend!" Leo chants.

Olivia crosses her arms on her chest, "Being popular isn't everything Dooley." Olivia said.

Leo puts his hand on Olivia's shoulder, "That's because you've always been popular because of your brother."

Olivia groans and Chase sort of comfort her, Bree and Adam smile seeing Leo so happy.

"It's the least we can do, Leo. You gave us our first taste of freedom." Bree said.

"Yeah and our first taste of Sal's Berry Steak. Uh, yum." Leo said.

"Aww, look. The doggy likes me." Adam said as Dewy Dingo came over to Adam.

However the mascot began to annoyed the slower bionic teen to the point his eyes started to turn red. Chase noticed and his eyes widen quickly, Olivia saw it and nudged Leo. The heat vision eyes from Adam slightly caught the dingo on fire but Leo ran grabbing the fire extinguisher and thus putting out the small fire. Yet chaos ran through the school, as a cheerleader fell onto the ground after Bree attempted to catch her using her bionic super speed.

Olivia face palm and sighs, "My internship is over. Goodbye Yale and hello community colleges." Olivia said.

Chase tried to calm the others but they were too caught up in the chaos, it was at that moment Mr. Davenport showed up with anger on his face. Olivia saw him and was about to bolt but was stopped by him, he glared at her and then to his bionic teens and step-son.

**-LABRATS-**

"What were you thinking!" Davenport shouts.

The teens all sat on the couch, Tasha was in the room siding with her husband but would sometimes side with the kids. Olivia looked from the floor up to her mentor, she slowly stood up with a sad expression on her face.

"It's my fault, Mr. Davenport. I shouldn't have left Leo alone with them, I should be held responsible." Olivia said.

Davenport sighs, "I am going to talk to your mother about this. She won't be too pleased about it, nevertheless you all are in serious trouble. Leo, you are grounded and not allowed in the lab anymore. Adam, Bree, and Chase you are not allowed to be in contact with the outside world anymore." Davenport said.

Olivia looked at her friends, they slowly walked out of the living room and she slowly followed. Leo however remained upstairs.

In the lab Chase paces, Bree sat on the counter, Adam sat by the computer, and Olivia leaned against the wall near the door. The four were silent and it was heartbreaking, yet they were all upset. The bionic teens for not being able to live a normal life and Olivia for making her mentor not trust her.

Leo runs downstairs and tells the gang to come upstairs, there is this large party. Where the teens go and have fun, Olivia was against it and pleaded with them to stop yet nothing could stop them.

"Come on Liv, loosen up a little." Leo said.

Olivia punches Leo's shoulder, "You are not allowed to call me Liv."

"But Chase calls you Liv all the time." Leo said.

"That's different, we've known each other for a long time." Olivia said.

Suddenly as Chase and Adam stuffed their face with cake, and Bree was flirting with some guys in came the parents. Tasha was shocked and Davenport in rage. He shouts for everyone to leave and his attention shifts to Olivia.

"What happened?" He asked.

"It's my fault, Big D. I wanted Bree, Adam, and Chase to have one last night being normal until you lock them up." Leo said.

Olivia pleads to Davenport, "Mr. Davenport it was a harmless act."

"Don't speak to me right now, I am very disappointed with you. With all of you." Davenport said.

Tasha comforts her husband, "Donald."

"Forget it, as of tomorrow you will be relocated permanently." Davenport said.

"What!" The teens all shouted.

"This isn't fair, they're my best friends." Leo said.

"Then you should have thought of that before you caused this mess. Olivia, come with me. And kids its time for bed." Davenport said.

Bree, Adam, and Chase head to the lab. Olivia gives Leo on last look and follows Davenport down to the lab for their chat.

"This can't be happening," Leo said.

**Tell me what you think!**


	2. Episode 2: Chop, Crash, and Burn Part 2

**I do not own Lab Rats! All rights go to Disney and Disney XD! I only own my character Olivia! Please review and favorite for more!**

Leo walks into the lab, today was the day Davenport was sending his new friends away because of what he did. Leo felt bad and is really going to miss them, he knew what Davenport said and didn't care.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked watching Chase.

Chase had a box and was putting office supplies in it. Bree sat on the counter whereas Adam stood next to her while snacking on his junk food, Olivia sat in the chair by the computer.

"If Mr. Davenport is going to ship us off to some remote facility, then the office supplies is coming with us." Chase said.

Olivia looked at Chase, "Could you please leave at least one pen for me at home base?"

Chase looked at Olivia, she was upset too. She was more upset than Leo, which he knew she would be. She knew the gang longer than Leo and had bonded more with them than Leo and gained all of their trust.

Chase reached into his box and hands Olivia a blue pen, "Okay then."

Bree groans, "I can't believe this! We just got our first taste of a normal life. I was this close to getting a curfew that I was totally gonna break." Bree said.

"Oh, but maybe wherever we're going we'll meet a sassy chimpanzee named Bobo that will take us on adventures and teach us how to love." Adam said.

Everyone gave Adam a strange look, yet the guy still had a smile on his face. Chase rolls his eyes at his older brother.

"Or maybe you'll make him angry and he'll maul you, then snack on your fingers." Chase teased.

Adam turned to Chase, "Hey! I am the only one who makes monkey fantasies around here."

Suddenly popping on the screen was Eddie, "Well kids I hope you enjoyed your stay at Casa Davenport. I know I haven't, sayonara!" Eddie teased.

Bree took a few steps over, "Eddie, I know we're never been best friends but we're gonna miss you." Bree said.

"Awe, really?" Eddie asked.

"No!" "We hate you!" "You're evil!" The three all said at the same time.

"Hey where is this 'training facility' anyways?" Leo asked.

"Facility X? Oh, it's all the rage." Eddie said showing a picture of a tropical island.

"Lucky!" Leo shouts.

Olivia stands up and override Eddie, "That isn't facility X." Olivia said.

Instead of the tropical island a new image appeared on the screen, it was a government facility in the middle of the snow covered tundra.

"I feel so violated when you hack me like that!" Eddie snapped.

"Oh cry me a river." Olivia said and returned to her seat.

Leo stared at the image, "I take back my last comment."

"Forget the office supplies, we're gonna need wood." Chase said.

"Man, I wish I didn't throw that party. I feel like its my fault." Leo said.

"Oh, because it is." Adam said.

Olivia stood up, "Adam. Please, Leo's heart was in the right place. Sure his head needs to figure out when not to act like a complete idiot but he wanted you to have a good time."

Leo smiled, "Thanks Olivia."

Chase looked at Olivia, "What did Mr. Davenport say to you yesterday?"

Bree nods, "Yeah did he drop you as an intern?"

Olivia looks at them, "That isn't for you to worry about." Olivia had a single tear in her eye.

Bree looks at her brothers, "I am totally bummed. This is the only place we've ever known."

Adam nods, "Can- we hug it out?"

Adam's silly request was given, Adam extended his arms and the bionic siblings hugged each other but also pulled Olivia and Leo together. Olivia held onto Chase slightly harder than the others.

'I should tell him now-.' Olivia thought.

**-LABRATS-**

The whole gang appear upstairs too see Davenport had created robots of Bree, Adam, and Chase for Leo. Davenport had a big smile on his face, whereas everyone else felt a bit awkward.

"Well?" Davenport asked.

"The excitement of having a billionaire dad just wore off." Leo said.

"Yeah Donald, I don't think Leo should be spending his time with robots. Robots that could easily harm him." Tasha said.

Davenport shrugs that off and turns to Olivia, "Olivia what about you?"

Olivia looked at Davenport, "I think your insane replacing them like that."

Chase nods, "Yeah Mr. Davenport that's just crazy."

Adam nods as well, "I couldn't agree more. Chase is not that tall." Adam said.

Chase made a face at his brother and noticed his sister and step-brother were chuckling at that. Davenport looked at his bionic children and heard a knock on the door. It was Fitz to take them to the facility. While Davenport was speaking to Fitz, the three began to leave but Olivia stopped Chase.

"Chase-!" Olivia said.

Chase turned, "Yeah?"

"I know this is completely unlike me but-." Olivia stopped.

"But what?" Chase asked.

"We're never gonna see each other again and I'd like to say-." Olivia choked.

"What Liv?" Chase asked.

Olivia couldn't do it, "I'm gonna miss you. A lot."

Chase nods, "I'll miss you too."

Davenport pulls Chase away from Olivia and with that the teens were gone. Davenport turned to his family and intern with a big smile on his face.

"They'll be back, after the training is complete." Davenport said.

Olivia grabs her backpack and rubs her eyes of her tears, "Whatever. I should go to school."

Olivia stormed out of the house, Davenport realized how upset she was and Tasha gave a concern look at Davenport. Then Tasha encouraged Leo to head off to school as well.

**-LABRAT-**

Leo sat in the lab reading a comic, where Olivia was repairing one of Davenport's failed inventions. She turned to Leo and saw his sad expression and then saw the robot versions of her friends standing in a corner.

"Leo, are you okay?" Olivia asked as she took off her lap coat.

"Don't you have work to do?" Leo asked.

Olivia nods, "But what is the worst Davenport will do to me? He has already taken away my friends, and promised me if I slipped up again I'll loose this internship." Olivia said.

Leo frowns, "Why is Big D such a jerk?"

Olivia leans against his chair, "I guess its because he thinks he's being a good father by sending them away- but instead hurt them including us." Olivia said.

Leo nods, "I agree with you sister."

Olivia forms a faint smile, "I wish I was able to tell Chase what I wanted to tell him." She mumbles.

Robot-Adam walks over, "Hello insert name and insert name here. Would you like to engage in silly happy fun time?" He asked.

"Get lost, you can't replace my real friends." Leo said.

"Agreed." Olivia said looking at Leo with a comfort smile.

"Now don't be sad Mr. Leo and Miss. Olivia, friends come and go but robots are forever." Robot-Chase said, "Dibbly- dibbly. That is my version of a laugh."

Olivia glares at the robots, "They are really creepy."

Leo nods, "I know. Why don't you tin cans just leave."

"Sensing human hostility." Robot-Chase said.

Both Leo and Olivia's eyes widen. Robot-Bree took a few steps close as the other two robots.

"Must exterminate." Robot-Bree said.

"Robots attack." Robot-Adam said.

"Ahhh!" Both Olivia and Leo scream and began to run.

Suddenly the two were trapped, Leo was trapped in Robot-Adam's and Robot-Bree's arms where Olivia was trapped in Robot-Chase's arms. The two were still screaming but slowly stopped hearing laughter.

"Liv, stop. It's us." Chase spoke.

"Yeah, we're aren't robots." Bree said.

"Huh?" Leo said.

They released the two and explained how they told Fitz they forgot something and sent the robots instead of them. After hearing the story Leo bear hugs the three and then let go for Olivia to hug them, but when she reached Chase, she punched his shoulder instead.

"Not cool pretending to be robots trying to kill us." Olivia said.

Chase chuckled, "Sorry but we thought it was funny."

"It was funny." Adam added.

"Wait what about Big D?" Leo asked.

"Well all we have to do is pretend to be robots whenever he is around." Bree said.

Suddenly Mr. Davenport entered the lab and the three bionic teens faked being robots again. Olivia and Leo posed awkwardly as if nothing was up but Davenport raised his eye brow seeing the two with a goofy smile.

"Uh- Hi Mr. Davenport," Olivia said.

"What are you two doing?" Davenport asked.

"Oh just hanging with my robot buddies." Leo said.

Davenport nods, "That's good. Hey want to have fun with these tin cans?"

Leo and Olivia exchanged looks, "Huh?"

Davenport held a taser ray that Olivia had just repaired, "We can shock them and they would feel it."

Suddenly Davenport shocked Adam, he still remained standing. Olivia and Leo looked worried and then Davenport, the two knew how much pain Adam was in.

"Quit it," Leo said.

"Oh Leo, don't worry they aren't feeling any of it. Tell him, Olivia." Davenport said.

Olivia nods, "Mr. Davenport's statement is true. Robots feel no pain." Olivia said and almost regretted saying that.

Davenport nods, "See watch."

Davenport shocked Chase, Olivia nearly jumped seeing the painful expression on Chase's face. He looked up at Olivia and saw her concern expression, he mouthed that he was alright which made her feel a little better.

"Your turn." Davenport said handing it to Leo.

"Uh, no thanks." Leo said.

"Come on," Davenport said.

"Alright," Leo said and shocked Davenport.

He fell onto the ground from a spasm, and then the kids began to laugh it up.

**-LABRATS-**

The next day after school, both Leo and Olivia entered the Davenport home only not to see Adam, Bree, nor Chase. This raced concern on them and turned seeing the married couple sitting on the couch cuddling.

"Where are the robots?" Leo asked.

"The recycling factory." Davenport said.

"What!" They screamed.

"Yeah, they are being melt down as we speak." Davenport said.

"Melt down," Olivia's voice sounded shaky.

"They weren't the robots. That was Adam, Bree, and Chase!" Leo shouts.

"Don't joke around, Leo." Tasha said.

"He's telling the truth!" Olivia shouts.

"Olivia enough." Davenport said.

Olivia looked at Leo, "Fine- um Leo let me show you this cool thing in the lab then I can help you with your studies." Olivia said as she motioned Leo away.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked as they stood in the hallway.

"We're going after them, we are going to save our friends." Olivia said.

**-LABRATS-**

Olivia and Leo fall through the garbage truck into a large machine room. Stumbling up was the two, they see Adam, Bree, and Chase by the exit door. They had turned their attention the moment they heard the two fall down.

"Oh come on," Olivia moaned.

"Funny, this is what I get for recycling." Leo said.

"Leo? Olivia?" Adam asked dumbfounded.

"No, Itchy and Scratchy!" Leo shouts.

"Get us out of here!" Olivia shouts.

Just then Mr. Davenport and Tasha show up through the door.

"Mr. Davenport," Bree said.

"Hello we are robots." Adam acted.

"Dude, he knows." Chase said coldly.

"Well he does now." Adam said.

From the other side of the recycling machine shouted Olivia, "Yes family reunion is good and all but a little help!"

Tasha sees Leo and screams, "Leo!"

"I'll find someone to shut it off." Davenport said.

"Guys, there isn't enough time." Bree said.

"Guys, I have an idea." Chase said.

Moments later the three fell through the ceiling above them as Leo and Olivia were pushing the wall. Adam, Bree, and Chase slowly got up.

"Great now we'll all die," Olivia teased.

"That never gets old." Adam said grinning.

"What are you two doing here?" Chase asked.

"It was Olivia's idea." Leo said.

"We were trying to save you." Olivia said.

Chase nods, "We'll go through it like we did the last time. Okay, get ready." Chase said.

Suddenly the machine stopped and they turned seeing Leo by a red button, "Found the off button."

"You guys didn't see that?" Adam asked.

Everyone made a face at Adam and then hurried out of the recycling machine.

**-LABRATS-**

They entered the house a hour after returning from the recycling plant. As they entered Olivia saw Eddie appear on the screen and she quickly turned him off in the living room. Davenport told the children to sit down. Olivia sat next to Chase, and to Chase's left was Bree, Adam, and Leo.

"I don't know what you kids were thinking, pulling a stunt like that. You could have been seriously injured." Davenport started.

"Yeah, but you have to admit my robot accent was dead on." Adam said.

Chase points at Adam, "Why couldn't we have left him there?"

"Chase," Olivia said trying to keep another fight from happening.

"And Leo and Olivia, why didn't you tell us they were the real Adam, Bree, and Chase?" Davenport asked.

"With all due respect, Mr. Davenport, its because we don't turn against our friends." Olivia said.

Leo nods, "We didn't want you to send them away again." Leo said.

Davenport nods, "I understand."

"Understand?" Bree asked.

"Watching you guys risk yourselves for each other made me realize something. Maybe I've been focusing on training the super-human side of you and I forgot the human part." Davenport said.

"I don't get it," Adam said.

"You're teenagers and bionic or not you deserve to experience teenager things like, school, and classes, and a cellphone." Davenport said.

"Yes! A cellphone!" Bree cheered.

"You're not getting a cellphone."Davenport added, "But what I can give you is another chance. All of you. Maybe there's a way that you can live here, go to school, and still go on missions."

"Are you serious?" Chase asked.

"They can stay?" Olivia asked.

"On one condition, no one can find out that you have bionics. That includes you two, Leo and Olivia, make sure their secret is hidden." Davenport said.

"Done!" "Of course!" "Okay!" The three bionic teens said.

"Alright then, welcome home." Davenport said.

And suddenly the whole room of people gathered for a group hug, then Tasha began to cook in the kitchen. Bree went to help her because Adam wanted to, Davenport and Leo followed hoping nothing bad happens.

"Look like you're staying for good." Olivia smiled.

Chase smiles, "Seems that way. So before I left- and in the lab you mentioned wanting to say something to me."

"You used your super hearing, didn't you?" Olivia asked.

"Maybe," Chase said.

Olivia shoved him, "You're a dork. You know that, Chase Davenport?"

"I know," He grinned.

"Hey Romeo and Juliet, look Adam just caught our dinner on fire." Leo said.

Davenport sighed, "I'll order take out."

**Please review if you enjoyed it! Also favorite and follow to keep up with updates!**


	3. Episode 3: Commando App

**I do not own Lab Rats! All rights go to Disney and Disney XD! I only own my character Olivia! Please review and favorite for more!**

"Ugh! What is taking so long, Mr. Davenport? I want to go to school." Bree complained.

"Chill Bree, he is almost done with his tests." Chase said.

Olivia walks in, "Howdy my fellow student body." Olivia said and pushed her glasses up.

"Adam and Bree, your glitch results are fairly stable. You can go to school." Davenport said.

Bree and Adam cheered, yet Chase and Leo seemed a bit disappointed. Olivia turned and saw the results on the chart for Chase's test, she looked from the results and slowly backed away.

"What about me?" Chase asked.

"Chase, I am still concerned with your commando app." Davenport said.

Leo looked puzzled, "Commando app? Put on some underpants, we're going to school!" Leo shouts.

Olivia shakes her head, "No Leo. Chase has this commando app that kicks in when he face imminent threats." Olivia started.

Davenport nods, "Yes Olivia. You see Leo, when the commando app kicks in Chase becomes a fearless brute I like to call Spike. It's kind of like a fight or flight part because it's totally useless and replaced it with a massive level of like a Tasmanian devil, wolverine, shark, lion hybrid- that's mad." Davenport said.

Leo was so excited, yet the others made a face about the mention of Spike.

"Don't worry Mr. Davenport, I'll make sure Spike won't rear his ugly head." He said.

"Oh yeah, you mean like last Christmas when I made the mistake of giving Adam boxing gloves?" Davenport grinned.

Olivia snickers, "After that day I was so glad I am Jewish." Olivia smiles.

Chase made a face at her and Adam slightly shuddered after remembering that day.

"Ugh, I am still coughing up tinsel." Adam said.

"You know letting Chase go is a bad idea. I can't risk Spike coming out." Davenport said.

Olivia rushes over, "Mr. Davenport this is something important to us geeks. I mean Chase can control his emotions and we will be here very step of the way- well besides lunch, I mean we'll watch his back and everything." Olivia said.

Davenport sighs and saw Chase's hopeful expression, "Alright you can go. I just don't want a phone call from the art teacher saying Spike has ripped out her larynx." He said.

"You know she wouldn't be able to speak if he ripped out her larynx." Olivia corrected.

Davenport turned to her, "I realized my mistake now." He said.

**-LABRATS-**

Olivia stood by her locker, Nicole was talking to her about another date gone wrong and suddenly Bree ran over causing a large amount of wind. It scared Nicole but she slowly calmed down.

"Olivia, who is this girl?" Nicole asked.

"Um- she is the daughter to the man I am interning with, she was home schooled for the most of her life." Olivia lied.

Nicole nods, "I am Nicole Sinclair and you are?" Nicole asked.

"Bree Davenport." Bree said.

Olivia listens to Nicole complain about her date to Bree, and Bree listened feeling all excited to talk to another girl. Suddenly Olivia sees her older brother come over, he was sixteen years old making him a sophomore. He had red hair that was a big shaggy in his face, yet he had green eyes. He was wearing his football jersey and walked like he was king.

"Livvy, hey who is your new friends?" He asked.

"Danny boy, what can I do for you?" Olivia asked.

Olivia sees her brother, Dan, point to Chase. Though Chase wasn't acting like himself, he was screaming and acting like some kind of animal. Bree ran back over and figured out what happened from Leo and Adam.

"Tell that friend of your to give us our table back or we'll have to cause harm to him." Dan said.

Olivia cleaned her glasses, "Um yeah sure."

Olivia sprinted over, it wasn't Chase in there is was Spike. Leo was smiling and Bree dropped her books afterwards two boys picked them up for her. She cheered to herself and Adam just had his dorky smile.

"What happened?" Olivia asked freaking.

"Well Chase and this football player got into it, suddenly the commando app kicked in and Chase covered the guy in puddling. It was awesome." Adam said.

Olivia shakes her head, "No not awesome. We promised Davenport that Spike wasn't going to come out, and look he is- he is kicking lockers." Olivia said and the last part was less dramatic.

"But Olivia, Trent's face was priceless." Leo smiled.

"Trent? Oh boy, that's why Danny was mad." Olivia said.

"Danny?" Bree asked.

"My older brother, him and Trent are pretty tight. He hates underclassmen trying to overshadow them and the football team, we need to get Chase back to himself before the team does something to make this worst." Olivia said.

"But-." Leo said.

"Now," Olivia said.

Suddenly Spike started to glitch and suddenly Chase was back, he looked around confused and scared. Olivia walked over to him and hugged him, she pulled back and looked at him with a serious expression.

"You okay in there?" She asked.

He nods, "Yeah but why was I in commando mode?"

"You were in commando mode?" Leo asked.

"We didn't notice." Bree lied.

"Oh lying, that's good." Adam said.

"Wait- I was in commando mode and you didn't stop me?" Chase asked all nervous.

Olivia put her hand on his shoulder, "I am sorry I wasn't there. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

**-LABRATS-**

Olivia reaches the lunch room and saw Chase walking over to Trent to apologize, she ran over and stopped him. Chase looked at Olivia, she is the girl who usually uses him as a punching bag to let out her drama and spills her guts to him.

"Chase, I wouldn't- Trent is a jerk. He won't listen to reason." Olivia said.

"But I should apologize," Chase said.

Olivia shakes her head, "You I care about you too much to let you get yourself hurt." Olivia said.

"Olivia," Chase said.

Olivia realized what she said, "I um- I mean as a friend of course." Olivia said nervously.

"Hey! Hey new kid!" Principal Perry shouts.

Chase turns and sees Principal Perry as well as the football players, Dan being one of them. Olivia crossed her arms on her chest as she glares at her older brother. Dan glares back at his baby sister.

"Yes?" Chase asked nervously.

"Do you know what happens when you humiliate my football players?" She asked, "No you don't because my football players don't get humiliated."

"Principal Perry he didn't mean-." Olivia was cut off.

"Shut up Olivia," Dan said.

Olivia glared again at her brother, Chase saw the tension between the two so Chase knew he had to be the brother Olivia always talks about to him. How Dan left her stuck at school when he ditched her to go with friends to get some smoothies. Or the time he left her at the grocery store after running into his friends, and went to a party.

"I know what team spirit is about. Because I was the jammer on the north pacific roller derby championship team." Perry said.

"Quite an accomplishment." Chase said.

"Don't mock me squash face! My career ended when a trash talker like you got inside my head and I wiped. One zebra called it the worst single body collision she'd ever seen." Perry said in Chase's face.

"I'd trash talk too if I was a talking zebra." Chase joked.

"Chase, knock it off." Olivia said.

"It's a referee you desk donkey! Trent told me what you did this morning at breakfast. You will not undermine the morale of my team. Evacuate this table now!" Perry shouts.

Suddenly Olivia noticed Chase's body language change, he was no longer Chase. Spike was back and fueled with rage.

"Watch who you're talking to sport bra." Spike spoke.

Olivia looked upset, "Uh no."

"I bet you panicked, threw yourself off the track, and blamed the other team for your weakness." He sneered.

Leo pulled Olivia slightly back, "Think Spike has gotten outta hands?"

Olivia turned to Leo, "I don't know you tell me Leo? You think he is so cool and fun, having him make you popular." Olivia said.

Leo made a face, "Okay you didn't need to use that tone with me." Leo said and walked back.

Spike grins, "Why don't we prove you is clearly better. Your dinky dingos against my team." Spike said.

Bree leaned to Adam, "What is he doing?" Bree asked.

Perry nods, "You're on kid! Let's make a deal, if my team beats your team they get the table again and if your team wins they can have it. And we'll settle it the old fashion way with a bone crushing game of football." Perry said.

"We're in," Spike said, "Me, him, her, and him." Spike avoided calling Olivia.

"You and your band of nobodies against my fighting dingoes." Perry said.

Bree moans, "Who is calling a nobody. I got another half of a BFF necklace today." Bree said.

Leo looked at it and smiles, Bree showed it off to Leo and Adam. Suddenly with that said they were going to play at the park after school, Olivia turned to the gang and then to Chase or instead Spike.

"Chase," Olivia said.

Spike turned and saw her reach her hand toward him, he grabbed it and stared at her eyes. Her soft blue eyes stared directly into Chase/Spike's eyes.

"I am Spike," Spike said and walked out.

**-LABRATS-**

At the dog park Leo was complaining on how fair the game was, there were taller players compared to him. Olivia was walking to Nicole and then began to leave her to go see her friends, but was quickly stopped by her brother.

"Came to cheer you big brother on?" Dan asked.

"No," Olivia said.

"What kind of sister are you?" Dan asked.

"The one who is not dealing with your stupid crap anymore, Dan. Sorry but I've replaced you as my brother with better people. So Danny boy why don't you get ready to get your butt kicked." Olivia said.

Dan glares and walks away. Olivia walks over to Leo, Adam, Bree, and Spike.

"Good luck." Olivia said.

"Hey carrot top! Off the field." Perry said.

Olivia walks off and stands next to Nicole, she was so nervous for her friends and hoped nothing happened. As the game started it wasn't so bad, the game was evenly tied for a good while even when the rain started to pour down. Though by the time it reached seven seconds the score was fourteen to twelve. Olivia, completely wet, was the only one cheering for Team Nobodies. After Spike made a mean taunt, he paused and looked around confused like. It wasn't Spike anymore, Chase was back.

"Time out!" Leo shouts.

Olivia ran on the field and hugged Chase tightly, "You're back."

"Thanks, Liv." Chase said.

Dan, was standing by his teammate, watched his little sister hug Chase. He saw her concern and sadness disappear when she held onto him.

"Where am I? What happened?" Chase asked.

"We'll explain later, but we need Spike back!" Leo shouts.

Chase shakes his head, "No. I don't want to be Spike. Look, it was my first day of school and I don't even remember it." Chase said.

"When you put it that way, I feel selfish." Leo said.

"Should feel that way." Olivia said.

"Yeah we're sorry Chase." Bree said.

"Oh come on, snap out of it! I want to win!" Adam shouts.

"We can probably still win," Chase said.

Olivia smiles, "Go get him Boy Wonder." Olivia said and ran back off the field.

Chase gave the team the plan. They went back to the game, Adam hiked the ball to Chase and then he was looking for an opening. Bree was open and was about to throw it, yet Leo was open, and then Adam. It overwhelmed him and then he was tackled. Olivia cried and ran over after Perry announced the winners. Olivia helped Chase up, he winced in pain. Olivia was kneeling down on the muddy ground and Chase sat up.

"We lost." Chase said.

Olivia smiles, "Who cares." She said.

"Looks like we win, losers." Trent teased.

Olivia turned to Trent, "How about you get lost idiot." Olivia said.

"Hey listen goldfish head." Trent said but was stopped.

"Trent, lay off that's my sister." Dan said.

Olivia looked at Dan, "Really Danny?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, come on we can go someplace to celebrate." Dan said.

The team began to leave and Dan turned to Olivia, she was still sitting next to Chase in the mud and by this time the others made it over to them. Dan had a smile on his face and looked at his sister and then to Chase.

"That was a good game," Dan said.

"Um thanks." Chase said.

Dan nods, "I'll be seeing you."

Olivia watched her brother walk off, Chase turned to Olivia and saw her hand on his hand. Olivia suddenly noticed and the two pulled back blushing, Chase stood up and helped Olivia up. Olivia had a faint smile and turned to the others.

"Um how about we go for smoothies, I know the best place? Anyone in?" Olivia asked.

"Oh smoothies! Yes!" Adam shouts.

"I'm in but first I want to change clothes." Bree said.

"Ditto." Leo said.

The five of them locked arm and arm, laughing and smiling as they exit the field.

**Please review if you enjoyed it! Also favorite and follow to keep up with updates!**


	4. Episode: Rats On A Train

**I do not own Lab Rats! All rights go to Disney and Disney XD! I only own my character Olivia! Please review and favorite for more!**

Mr. Davenport claps his hands, "Okay guys next part of your training will be handling extreme climates." He said.

Olivia reading the charts grinned, "So we'll frost Chase, bake Adam, and submerge Bree." Olivia said.

Davenport turned to Olivia and the two did a high five, sure Olivia thought Davenport was big headed most of the time but they always have the strangest ideas known to man kind.

"It's not really apart of training. I just got one of those carnival dunk tank and I can't wait to try it out." Davenport said.

Olivia and Davenport shared another smirk and then Leo complained on how he wants to be going through some crazy training like the bionic teens. Chase had entered his tube and Davenport turned down the temperature to the temperature of on the Antarctic.

"Come on Big D, why can't I try? I want to be abused by weather." Leo said.

"If you really want abuse stand next to Adam and his morning breathe." Bree said waving her hands trying to wave it away.

"I do not have morning breathe. It smells like this all day." Adam declares.

Olivia made a face, "Nasty." She walked away.

"Listen Leo, these guys are genetically engineered to handle these kinds of climates. You're not." Davenport said.

Leo frowns, "No fair. I can handle cold well."

Olivia laughs, "No way. You get a brain freeze after chewing mint gum." Olivia said.

Suddenly Davenport's phone rings, "Davenport. What? Well, that's terrible!" Davenport said walking away.

The gang began to looked concerned and then suddenly to Olivia, she shrugs. She may be his intern but it could be anything, from investors to someone from his company.

"Well that's awesome, I mean its terrible. Uh, I got to do something." Davenport said and hung up.

"Hey what's so terrible?" Adam asked.

"Well, I created the worlds fastest train, but now its speeding out of control carrying highly explosive nucloneum towards downtown Welkerville." Davenport said.

Olivia stares at him in utter shock, "The one I had to miss my summer vacation to help you build?" She asked.

Davenport nods, "Yeah."

"Wait, then what was so awesome?" Leo asked.

"It was going like four hundred miles an hour." Davenport said and slightly jumps.

Olivia looked a bit puzzled, "That's faster than our results. I am impressed, that is awesome." Olivia said.

"My entire career is riding on and possibly crashing into this train." Davenport said.

Bree and Adam nod.

Olivia has a smug looks, "Not to mention who will die from the explosion."

"Details, details. However, I don't understand what went wrong. My design was flawless." Davenport said.

Leo looked at Davenport, "So flawless you forgot to add emergency breaks?" He asked.

"No. I never thought my conductor would drop his papaya smoothie all over the controls and then jumping off the train." Davenport said.

Then Adam went on talking about how he'd make a train with cup holders and some bumper sticker. Suddenly they heard a boom sound against glass, they all turned seeing a frozen Chase hitting the glass. They had forgotten Chase in the tube.

"Chase! Now I have to explain it again!" Davenport complains.

**-LABRATS-**

The bionic teens changed into their spandex uniforms, as Davenport was explaining the situation again to a melting Chase.

"We got our first mission!" Bree cheers.

"Let's go save lives." Chase said.

"Seriously, guys I want a pet pig." Adam said randomly.

Olivia smiled and said, "Maybe someday Adam. However until then, I got you ear pieces to be able to radio us back at home base. Davenport and myself can help walk you through it and if you need to bail we'll come to your rescue." Olivia said.

"Can I come?" Leo asked.

Davenport turned to Leo, "No because one you aren't trained for it. And two, Tasha would kill me."

Olivia turns to the pouting boy, "Besides Leo I am not going either."

"Wait then can I have an ear piece?" Leo asked.

"No," Davenport said.

"Why?" Leo asked.

Olivia had a smirk, "So I can enjoy hearing their screams as the train crashes." Olivia said as she walked to her computer.

"Leo, just because you can't go on the train doesn't mean we can't have fun here. I can pop in the Goober the Spunky Caboose CD for you." Davenport said with a smile.

"I am fourteen." Leo said sounding annoyed.

Olivia turns to the gang, "Clock is ticking. Better hurry out."

Davenport nods, "Right. And good luck."

Davenport left with the bionic teens in his helicopter, however Olivia did not notice a missing Leo in the lap due to the fact she assumed he'd be pouting somewhere or he left the lab.

**-LABRATS-**

Chase climbs down the latter from Davenport's helicopter, Adam had placed the bag on the floor and Bree looked around in the room. Adam saw the nucloneum and went to touch it but was stopped by Chase.

"Don't touch it! Its the nucloneum!" Chase shouts.

"Yeah, that's why I want to touch it." Adam said.

"Come on guys, we need to work fast." Chase said.

The gang began working, with Davenport nagging at their ears from the ear piece. This was bring heavy stress to Chase, as their leader he does not do well during pressure situations.

"Adam, hand me the decelerator." Chase ordered.

"Uh- guys, I don't remember where our mission bag is." Adam said.

"On the roof!" Screamed a voice.

Bree shakes her head, "Not me."

Adam smiles as he grabs the bag, "Thanks bag."

Adam unzipped the bag and popping out was Leo, "Leo!" They all screamed.

_"Leo!" Davenport said over radio._

"Hey where is the food here, I am pretty hungry after waiting in that bag." Leo said.

"Leo, what are you doing here?" Bree asked.

"Here to help." Leo said with a big smile.

"Ah, but Leo you don't have cool abilities like we do." Adam said.

_Over the com link the bionic teens and Leo hear, "How did you sneak on there? And Olivia why didn't you tell me he left?"_

_Olivia over her com link sounds like she is eating something, "I thought he was watching his baby cartoons."_

Chase turns to Leo, "Leo without the decelerator we cannot stop the train."

"Mr. Davenport what should we do?" Bree asked.

_"I am coming back. I'll use my high speed helicopter to catch up with my high speed train." Davenport said over their ear piece._

He also rambles about how much of a genius he is, until the bionic teens turned to each other looking a bit disappointed.

_Olivia spoke from her end of the ear piece, "I guess I'll help with this sticky situation you're in."_

"Thanks Liv. I download the train's route before we left the house. Let me pull it up so we can see how much time we have left." Chase said.

A virtual computer appeared out from Chase's bionics. There were numbers and words that none of the other teens understood beside Chase. He studies the numbers and the results and then suddenly freaked out.

"Guys! We only have a two percent chance we can save the train. And if the train goes, we go! Brace yourself!" Chase said.

_Over their ear piece they hear, "Don't worry you three are bionic and will live- but Leo will surely die." Olivia said._

"Hey! Bionic people do not blow up well!" Chase shouts to Olivia.

They hear Olivia chuckle lightly, she was enjoying this but at the same time she was just as nervous at they were in reality.

"Chase look everything will be alright." Bree assured him.

"Yeah, and Big D is on his way. Everything will be alright." Leo said.

Chase was still freaking out, "But what if we can't attach the decelerator in time? What if the sudden stop causes the train to tip? What if Mr. Davenport is stuck in traffic?" Chase asks.

_"In the sky? Really Chase?" Olivia asked over her ear piece._

"There could be birds!" Chase shouts.

"Birds can't drive, I am not that stupid." Adam said.

"Chase, you're over thinking it. The answer is simple. If Sally's on a train traveling at a certain speed X, and she hits the curve at a certain time Y, all we need to do is multiply X by Y to find out if we have enough track left to stop." Leo said with a smile.

"Okay, but what if Sally is sitting on enough nucloneum to reduce an entire city to stain?" Chase asked.

_From the ear piece they hear in a sarcastic voice, "Then Sally should have stayed home." It was Olivia._

**-LABRATS-**

"Okay guys, I got the decelerator! I am throwing it down but take care of my baby!" Davenport shouts.

Adam goes to catch the decelerator but it bounces out of the room and onto the track causing a slight explosion. Leo looked from the outside to up where Davenport was at in his helicopter.

"You missed." Leo said.

"Okay, we're going to have to abort." Davenport said.

"But-." Bree starts.

"I am going to lower the rope latter, Leo goes up first." Davenport said and then the rope latter appeared.

Leo turns to his bionic step-siblings, "Sorry guys."

Leo hooked a first aid kit onto the latter and pulled on it, telling Davenport he was on it. He turned to his bionic step-siblings in shock and Leo had a smile.

"We're a team, and we'll save the day together." Leo said.

"Leo! It too dangerous to stay." Bree said.

"My middle name is danger." Leo said.

"I thought it was Francis?" Adam asked.

Leo shakes his head, "So Chase what's the plan?" Leo asked.

Chase looked around and then suddenly an idea, "Leo think about those cartoons you watch."

"Why?" Leo asked.

"Something in those cartoons ever have something life threatening happen?" Chase asked.

Leo thought, "Oh yeah like in Looney Tunes where Wile E. Coyote uses a giant rubber band to tie to two trees and stop the train. But that couldn't possibly work." Leo said.

Chase shakes his head, "No its possibly. Right Liv?" Chase asked.

_"Yeah, possibly. Whether you all live, beats me." Olivia said through the ear piece._

"The Benet Bridge is 3.8 miles away. Our repelling ropes are unbreakable. So if Bree ties them together-." Chase was cut off.

"I could use my super speed and run ahead of the train tie them around the bridge for support. Then Adam can use his super strength to stop the train." Bree finished.

Bree took the rope and ran out of the train using her super speed, then came back with the rope as she hands it to Adam. Adam sits down holding onto the rope, Bree holds onto it behind him, then Chase, and lastly Leo.

"Guys five seconds." Chase warned.

The train lurched a few seconds later, it quickly went from 400 mph to 0. The kids held onto the rope as tightly as possible and screaming on the top of their lungs. Suddenly the screaming died down and the lights flickered in the train, but there was silence.

_"You guys dead?" Olivia asked through the ear piece._

"We're alive." Bree said.

_Olivia sighs in relief, "Good cause Davenport wants you back ASAP. Olivia out." Olivia said and ended her transmission._

"We did it!" Bree shouts.

"Our first mission!" Chase shouts high fiving Adam.

The eldest pulled back, "Ouch rope burn."

"Sorry, but I can't believe it. We saved Welkerville. That includes you, Leo." Chase said.

Bree nods, "Yeah if you didn't waste your time watching cartoons we might be dead right now." Bree finished.

"So? What's next? Runaway rocket? Sinking battle ship?" Leo asked excited.

"How about explaining this entire mission to your mother." Chase said.

Leo looks serious at Chase, "That's a mission no one will return from."

**-LABRATS-**

The gang returns to the lab, to see Davenport partly happy but displeased by Leo's act for the mission. Olivia was backing up for the evening, she listened to Davenport rip into Leo but then in the end suddenly surprised them all.

"Good job, your first mission was completed well enough." Davenport said.

"Yeah!" "Wow!" "Yahoo!" The three cheered.

"So am I in trouble?" Leo asked.

"Yes, grounded for two weeks." Davenport said.

Olivia grinned, "That's what happens when someone breaks the rules." Olivia said.

Davenport turns to Olivia, "Olivia hand me a first aid kit for Adam."

Olivia tossed the first aid kit to Davenport, "I'm heading out."

"Night!" "Good night!" "Later!" Leo, Bree, and Adam shouts.

Olivia reaches the elevator but is stopped by Chase, "So what did you think of the mission tonight?" Chase asked.

Olivia put her hand on her hips, "Could have gone better but hey every team has their epic fail of a first mission."

"Including you?" Chase asked.

Olivia laughs, "Now Chasey I am perfect and never have flaws."

Chase shoves her lightly, "As if."

"Oh, Chase if only you were my type." She teased.

The elevator door opened and she stepped in, he waited for her to leave. He had a small smile on his face, a faint blush was showing. Olivia smiles and also trying to hide her blushing.

"Bye," Olivia said.

"Bye," Chase said.

**Please review if you enjoyed it! Also favorite and follow to keep up with updates!**


	5. Episode 5: Leo's Jam

**I do not own Lab Rats! All rights go to Disney and Disney XD! I only own my character Olivia! Please review and favorite for more!**

Olivia was grabbing her books from her locker, just as the Davenport's plus Leo walked over. Leo was trying to look far cooler than usual, which is just sad. Olivia shuts her locker and leans up against it, she pushed up her glasses frames and nods.

"Morning guys." She said.

"Guys, did you know the dance is coming up." Bree said.

Leo nods, "Yeah I thought you'd need advice on how to ask a lady out." Leo said with a smug look.

"Oh really. Who can teach us?" Adam asked sounding confused.

Leo looked angry, "From me! You're going to watch me ask the girl of my dreams, Danielle." Leo said.

"Danielle?" Olivia asked.

"Isn't she the one who uses you as a footstool in math?" Chase asked.

"Where else is her feet suppose to go, the floor?" Leo said highly offended.

Olivia rolls her eyes, "She is not you're type." Olivia warned.

Too late, Danielle was coming over. A cocky Leo grins, he turns to his bionic step-brothers and smirked a wide smirk.

"Open your notebook, and take some notes." Leo said.

Olivia sighs and shakes her head, Chase gazed at Olivia and sorta did the same thing. The two knew how it was going to play off, either Leo is going to gross her out or Danielle will decline his offer before he makes it. He walks over to the bench she was sitting at stood next to her.

"Hi Danielle," Leo said.

She turns over to him, not a single word exit her mouth which was how Leo planned.

"Do you know how much a polar bear weigh?" Leo asked.

She shook her head in silence.

"Enough to break the ice." Leo answered.

Leo took this moment to sit down next to his pretty blonde.

"I am Leo Dooley." Leo addressed himself.

"Didn't you send me like eighty seven emails?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah, it was a slow day." Leo admitted.

Danielle nods but hears her friends call for her, "Yeah well see you Lenny."

She got up and left leaving Leo to shout back, "It's Leo by the way!"

Suddenly a firm hand touched Leo on his shoulder, it was Chase with a smirk on his face. Adam was using his notebook to hide his smile, and Olivia just rolled her eyes.

"So Leo, what should I write down in my notebook? I mean other than you were rejected." Chase teased.

Adam got defensive, "No way? You copied me!" Adam said.

Olivia sat next to Leo with a comfort look, "Look Leo. Girls like Danielle will never date a guy like you, she is too popular and too cool and you're-." Olivia stopped.

"Handsome, smart, cunning, clever, and perfect?" Leo asked.

"I was going to say different, but whatever you say." Olivia said and got up.

**-LABRATS-**

Bree took her seat next to Olivia during the breakfast time at their school, Bree exhaled a deep sigh trying to gain attention but Olivia was listening to Nicole. So then Bree moved closer to Olivia and sighed louder in her ear.

"Whoa, Bree! That's my ear, what's wrong?" Olivia asked.

"If you must know, I really want to ask this guy out- but I don't know how?" Bree asked.

Nicole smiled, "Oh do what I do. Play hard to get, and then when he has fallen in love with you go out a few times. Then that's when you break his heart and he'll never get over you." Nicole said.

Bree looked confused, "Um?"

Olivia turned, "Nicole that isn't what Bree wants. Besides, Bobby Jones is over you." Olivia said.

Nicole stood up, "No he isn't!" She declared and ran off.

Bree sees her crush and grabs her books to hide herself, "There he is."

Olivia turns and sees the boy, "You mean Ethan?"

"You know his name?" Bree asked.

"Yeah, I mean every girl had a crush on him back when we were all in junior high- but he is not my type." Olivia said.

Bree lowers her books, "Then who is your type?"

Olivia laughs awkwardly, "This isn't about me. We need to get you and Ethan together for the dance." Olivia said.

Bree nods, "You're right."

Suddenly Olivia sees Adam, Chase, and Leo. She motions her friend to Bree's siblings, so the two girls get up and walks over to the guys. The girls hear the boys talking about the dance and how Leo was going to ask Danielle to the dance.

"Are you guys talking about the dance too?" Olivia asked.

"Why is it such a big deal?" Bree asked.

Chase turned to the girls, "Nobody's asked you two?"

"No! But I really want to go with this guy." Bree said.

Leo looks at Olivia, "And your reason?"

"I don't date, that stuff gets complicated." Olivia said.

"Well who is the guys?" Adam asked.

"His name is Ethan, we're in chemistry together." Bree said.

Chase had an idea, "I can use my super hearing and see if he is talking about who is taking to the dance."

Bree's expression lighten, "Would you?"

Chase smiled, "Fine."

He brushed his hair back behind his ear and listened to Ethan as he spoke to another guy, they were indeed talking about the dance. All eyes on Chase and they noticed his face.

"He's talking about you." Chase said.

Then suddenly Chase made a "gross" face. Due to the fact, Bree is his sister and Chase is her brother.

"Ew, a guy is actually talking about you." Chase said.

Olivia smacked Chase on the arm, "Don't say that. Some girls like being talked about."

Chase turns to his sister, "He is coming this way to ask you to the dance." Chase said.

"What? Now? Why? Really?" Bree was excited but also nervous.

Ethan came over with a humble smile, "Hey Bree. How's it going?" He asked.

Bree smiled and giggled like an idiot, she was so scared to even speak. Olivia was stabbing Bree with her elbow trying to get her to speak.

"Say something." Olivia mumbled.

"Hey Ethan!" Bree screamed.

Suddenly the nerves on Bree went nuts, she started babbling on and on about stuff no one knew about. Everyone just stared at her in utter confusion and she was just flustered with butterflies.

"What is that over there?" Bree asked.

Ethan looks in the direction she points in and then Bree takes off running using her super speed in the opposite direction. Ethan turns seeing Bree gone and her siblings and Olivia remaining.

"Where did she go?" Ethan asked confused.

Olivia walked over and touched Ethan's shoulder, "Who knows really. But more importantly, what is that over there?" Olivia asked pointing in a different direction.

Ethan looks and then Chase, Adam, Olivia, and Leo sprint off hoping Ethan didn't see them.

**-LABRATS-**

In the lab Olivia was watching Leo and Adam play with action figures. Chase was off to "conclude" the reason why Danielle wasn't taking Leo seriously.

"Why play with dolls?" Olivia asked.

"Action figures!" Leo snapped.

"Looks like dolls," Olivia said.

"Well they aren't." Adam said.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be texting Nicole or finding someone to go to the dance with?" Leo asked.

"And again I say, I don't care. Besides, I really could care less about most of the guys at the school." Olivia said.

"Really?" Leo asked.

"No one asked me, happy? Besides this is kinda fun watching you try to ask out a girl way out of your league." Olivia said.

Chase enters the lab saying, "Hey guys! I've figured it out."

"Yeah, I have too. Never eat the outside of a pineapple. That'll come back to haunt you." Adam said shuttering.

"No, I've figured out how to get Danielle to like Leo." Chase said.

Olivia had a smirk, "By giving him a make over?" Olivia guessed.

"No, I recorded her using my super hearing. Let's have a play back." Chase said.

The audio mentions that Danielle likes a guy who is a hero, yet the only thing Adam got from it was an alligator and a baby.

"Adam, all we need to do is make Leo a hero." Chase said.

"Oh," Adam said.

Olivia chuckles, "And my make over idea was stupid. Tell me how it works out." Olivia waves leaving the lab.

**-LABRATS-**

Olivia stood in the hallway watching the boys get their hero skit ready for Danielle. She was snacking on a candy bar and looked rather unimpressed. Chase turned to her and shakes his head.

"At least pretend to act scared that Adam is going to die." Chase said.

"Oh yeah, cause I am such a talented actress." Olivia said.

Suddenly Chases sees Danielle, "They're coming! Commence phase one, Lady for Leo." Chase said.

Danielle walks out of the lunch room to see the lockers laying on Adam's body. Danielle gasped in utter shock, as well as her friends. Adam looked at Chase to give him the sign to start his lines. So when Chase gave him the thumbs up, Adam nods.

"Oh no! These heavy lockers are really making it hard to breathe, if only there was a hero to save me." Adam said.

Leo jumped out, "Did someone order a hero?"

Leo ran over and and started to lift the lockers, though it was really Adam using his super strength to get the lockers off making it look like Leo is super strong. Leo, but really Adam, threw the lockers down the hallway. Some students clapped and others, meaing Olivia, just stood there eating their candy bar.

"Oh my gosh? How are you not hurt? You must be strong." Danielle said.

Olivia turns to Chase, "That backed fired. Update me on this later." Olivia said walking over to Nicole.

"I'm the hero, not Adam." Leo pleaded.

"Want me to walk you to the nurse's office?" Danielle asked.

"Nah I am fine, but what about Leo?" Adam asked.

"Oh he is fine." Danielle said.

"No I am not, I am an open wound." Leo said.

"Really, I am fine." Adam said.

"Good cause the dance is this Saturday and I'd hope you'd be my date." Danielle said.

"Sure." Adam said.

"See you there." Danielle said and walked off with her friends.

Leo turns to Chase, "Great plan Chase!"

**-LABRATS-**

So after Leo nearly attacking Adam, Chase decided the next day he'd talk to Danielle and see if she can go to the dance with Leo instead of Adam. Olivia sees Chase walk into the lunch room and grins.

"Hey, Danielle." Chase said.

Her and her friends looked up at Chase, "Um Carl right?"

"No, Chase. Can I talk to you about my brothers?" Chase asked.

"Your brothers?" She sounded confused.

Chase took a seat, "Leo and Adam." Chase said.

"Oh I know Adam. He is taking me to the dance. He is tall and good looking guy that lifted that wall of lockers." Danielle said.

"Well, actually, Leo was the one who did that." Chase said.

"Who is Leo again?" Danielle asked.

"The short, more interesting looking guy." Chase said.

"Oh yeah, my sturdy footstool." Danielle grins.

Chase nods, "Bingo!"

Olivia partly hide behind the door, she wasn't one to spy but Chase was talking to Danielle rather long. Actually he was talking to Danielle, something she'd never think he'd do. Suddenly Olivia slapped herself on the face.

"Get a hold of yourself, you don't actually like Chase." Olivia said to herself.

Chase stares at Danielle's face, "I know you like Adam but that's creating a problem with his friendship with Leo. So, I was thinking that maybe you would like to go to the dance with Leo instead?" Chase asked.

"Aww, that is so sweet. You're worried about your brothers. You know what, I know how to fix this." Danielle said.

"See? I knew if I just talked to you, everything would work out." Chase admitted.

Danielle nods, "Sure did. I am going to the dance with you." Danielle said.

"That's great- wait, did you say me?" Chase asked.

"Yep, see you there Chase." Danielle said.

Her and her friends got up and talked away, Olivia hears them talk about Danielle and Chase going to the dance together. Suddenly in came Leo and Adam, she walked out to listen to what Chase had to say.

"So? Did it work?" Leo asked sounding hopeful.

"Yeah Chase, did it work?" Olivia sort of mocked.

Chase glanced at Olivia at first then to Leo, "Here's the deal. Danielle isn't going to the dance with either of you." Chase said.

"What? Who is she going with?" Adam asked.

"Me!" Chase sorta cheered.

Olivia trying not to seem bothered by this started chewing a piece of gum, "And now the plot thickens."

**-LABRATS-**

"I can't believe you stole Danielle from me!" Adam shouts.

"You mean from me, you two stole her from me!" Leo shouts.

Olivia covers her ears, "Oh my god you guys are giving me a headache. For once I am glad I will be working with Davenport for the next few hours." Olivia said and stormed off.

"I didn't mean it to happen, it just sorta did." Chase said.

"Well undue it!" Leo shouts.

"Hey, this is the first girl to take an interest in me. Heck, even Olivia didn't think it is possible." Chase said.

"What happened to 'It's not fair, Leo had her first'? You say not to do something and then you do the total opposite, you're a hypnotist!" Adam asked.

"You know what Adam, let's give Chase a break. I mean its his first moment of love." Leo said.

"What are you kidding me?" Adam asked.

"Let's face it. The better man won." Leo said.

"No, its not over, it's on O-N-N!" Adam shouts and leaves the room.

Leo and Chase spoke about how Chase can't dance, and how Chase was just thinking about downloading an app. Though Leo decided to teach Chase this dance called the refrigerator dance. Though what Chase didn't know, there was no such thing of that dance.

**-LABRATS-**

Olivia passes Bree in the halls with Ethan, the two had finally seemed to have fixed things. Her non-stop running in panic has come to an end and the two headed into the dance room. Yet Olivia had a hard time wanting to enter, sure one she wasn't really dressed for a dance and she didn't want to see Chase dancing with another girl.

As Olivia entered she sees the girls wearing dresses, Olivia wore her graphic tee, holey jeans, and high tops. She turns and sees Danielle and Chase on the dance floor, and suddenly she sees him do this weird dance that she had never seen yet she knew he couldn't even dance.

"What are you doing?" Danielle asked.

Chase couldn't help but notice everyone was laughing at him, so to stop him from continuing to make himself look like an idea she ran onto the dance floor. She grabbed his arm and dragged him off. Adam went over to try to impress her, yet she rudely declined his offer.

"Liv, what are you doing?" Chase asked.

"Stopping yourself from becoming the most laughed at person at this school." Olivia said.

Suddenly pushing everyone out of the way was Leo, dressed like a pimp in order to impress Danielle which worked. There were four back up dancers as Leo and they danced to impressed Danielle, after the song ended Danielle was so going for Leo. Leo winked in the direction of two broken hearted boys, Olivia rubbed both their backs trying to comfort them.

"That was awesome!" Danielle shouts.

"It was a little something for the kids." Leo said.

"Shall we?" Danielle asked.

"Considered it shalled." Leo said leading her off onto the dance floor.

**-LABRATS-**

Olivia sat next to the guys, "Listen all crushes come and go but I am here for you two."

"Olivia is this your life, just comforting people from their break ups? Cause no one asks you out." Adam asked.

Olivia punched Adam on his shoulder, it partly hurt cause Adam quickly grabbed his shoulder. She was angry but let it go since this was the two boys first ever crush since they went to school ever.

"I am just good at helping the broken heart ones." Olivia said.

Chase rested his head on her left shoulder, "Well you are doing a semi-good job."

Olivia rolls her eyes, "Thanks I hope you give me a good review for my boss."

Adam looks confused, "This is a profession?"

"No, Adam- I. Never mind." Olivia stopped herself.

Slowly Leo walked over, "Hey guys."

"What do you want?" Adam asked.

"I want to apologize, friends aren't suppose to behave like that. And we aren't friends." Leo stopped himself.

Both Adam and Chase looked at Leo, Olivia had a look like she was going to punch him if he didn't say something nice.

"You're my brothers, and I promise to never let a girl get in between us again." Leo said.

"Ditto." Chase said.

"I don't know what 'ditto' means but I say yes." Adam said.

Leo and Adam ran off after this cute blonde walked by, slowly Chase sat up and turned to Olivia.

"You came to a dance dressed like that?" Chase asked.

"I wasn't really planning on staying." Olivia said.

Suddenly the pop music changed to a slow song, Chase watched the couples enter the dance floor and begin to slow dance. Olivia looks from the dance floor and then sees a hand in front of her face. It was Chase, he held his hand out for her to grab.

"Since you're here, care to dance with me?" Chase asked.

Olivia smiles, "Sure." She said taking his hand.

Chase guides Olivia onto the dance floor, the two stood out mostly because of Olivia not being all dressed up. Olivia hugged her friend, and Chase held onto her the way the other guys did with their dates. Olivia pulls her head back and looks at Chase's eyes.

"You should feel honored, you're the first guy I've ever slowed dance with." Olivia asked.

Chase smirked, "Why because no one wanted to dance with you?"

Olivia punched his shoulder, "And now you've ruined a good moment." Olivia said.

Olivia walked off the dance floor, with Chase chasing after her pleading that he was only kidding and for her to forgive him.

**Please review if you enjoyed it! Also favorite and follow to keep up with updates!**


	6. Episode 6: Grandma VS Exoskeleton

**I do not own Lab Rats! All rights go to Disney and Disney XD! I only own my character Olivia! Please review and favorite for more!**

It was early this Saturday morning, too early for everyone to be up and yet they were. In the lab was Chase, Davenport, and Olivia whom were working on inventions for something very important.

"Liv, can you hand me that monkey wrench over there?" Chase asked knees deep into his invention.

Olivia, who was working on a set of other inventions, tossed the wrench to Chase. It was at this moment when Leo entered the lab. His expression lit up as if he was a child that just entered a candy shop.

"What is this?" Leo asked as he picked up an invention on a shelf.

"No Leo, that's part of my put that down collection." Davenport said as he took the invention back from Leo.

Chase was too busy in his work to notice, yet after Davenport took back his invention from Leo there was some laughing in the background. It was Olivia, who was listening into what they were saying.

"Oh, sweet a pen." Leo said reaching for it.

As Leo grabbed the pen, Davenport explained how this pen contained highly pressured air canister that could fill up a blimp. Though the expression on Leo's face showed he did not believe a single word Davenport said.

"This little thing. Impossible." Leo said and then clicked the pen.

Suddenly a massive gust of wind came barreling through the lab, causing Chase to nearly fall from where he stood. Olivia held onto the counter, to keep her balance. Her hair complete in her face and her glasses in her hands.

"I told you we need to make this lab Leo proof!" Olivia shouts.

Chase stumbles over to Davenport, who he and Leo were trying to turn it off, which they successfully did. Davenport wrestled for the device from Leo's hands and put it back where it belonged.

"This is why you should have a label on some of these things." Leo said.

Olivia who was pulling her hair into a bun nods, "It might be easier to keep Leo from breaking things."

"So, what are you having? A garage sale for geeks?" Leo asked.

Davenport laughed to himself, "No Leo. We are preparing for- The Call." Davenport said seriously.

Chase nods, "Once a year us three band together and present Mr. Davenport's newest devices to all the international buyers." Chase explained.

Olivia smirks, "In other words ka-ching!" She shouts.

The three brains then did some special handshake, which Leo had to ruin by jumping in the middle suddenly all excited about The Call.

"I want to be in- The Call." Leo said trying to pull it off like Davenport.

"Yeah, sorry Leo. There isn't anymore room." Chase said.

Olivia looks at Chase, "Oh come on there is too room. Leo could help me get my share done, since I had that large essay and including that book report it set me back a couple of days." Olivia said.

Davenport put his hands on Chase's shoulder, "Yeah there are enough ways for Leo to help out. As long as someone is watching him and is carrying a fire extinguisher." Davenport said.

Olivia nods agreeing with the genius. Though Chase did not agree.

"But Mr. Davenport, Liv and I are way better at selling your devices than Leo." Chase pleads.

"Please, I can sell nun chucks to a nun named Chuck." Leo said.

The three looked sorta confused with Leo's statement, but Leo shakes his hands in their faces trying to push pass that weird comment.

"I could sell this thing without even knowing what it does or what it is." Leo said as he picked up the electro-field destabilizer and pretended her was showing it off to fake people.

"No Leo! That's my electro-field destabilizer. What ever you do don't-!" Davenport was cut off.

Because Leo touched this device against the podium metal which sent Leo flying into the lab doors. Chase had a cheeky grin, Olivia sorta formed a smile, whereas Davenport looked slightly concerned.

"-let it touch metal." Davenport finished.

Chase turned to Olivia, "You know a small part of me was hoping this would happen." Chase said smiling.

Olivia lightly shoved Chase, "It wasn't funny."

"Liv," Chase said.

Olivia smiled, "Okay it was totally funny." She said.

"Well, could a big part of you come over here and help me up!" Leo shouts.

**-LABRATS-**

Tasha was on the phone with her mother, now this women was worst than Davenport well besides being full of himself. She thinks she knows what's best and the moment when something doesn't seem to add up she plots to stay with Tasha and Leo until things turn back to normal.

Tasha was trying to have a normal chat with her mother on the phone, yet Bree and Chase were playing toss. Bree used his bionics to catch the ball if Chase threw it in a different direction. Adam was using Leo to lift up in order to bulk up. As Olivia was just on her phone like a normal teenager.

"Why you can't come today? Because Donald is very sick." Tasha lied.

Davenport walked over, "No I'm not."

Tasha hit her husband, "Shut up." She mumbles.

Then her mother went on how she was already there, also the fact Eddie showed her face on the monitor. Davenport looked at his wife, a women he loves and married because he loves her and then to the screen in utter fear.

"I'll be in the lab!" Davenport takes off running.

Olivia peaks up from her phone, "Wow that's the fastest I've ever seen that man run."

Tasha turned to the bionic kids, "Quick turn invisible. Come on you have every other feaky ability, okay just hide!" Tasha shouts.

Chase, Adam, and Bree ran over to hide behind the kitchen counter. Tasha even grabbed Olivia's arm and told her to hide too.

"Why am I hiding? I work here." Olivia said sounding confused.

Suddenly bursting through the front door was Tasha's mother, "Oh good the door is unlocked."

Tasha faked a smile, "Mama you're here."

"Would have been here sooner if it hadn't been for your stupid gate." Leo's grandma said.

"Oh, that's Donald titanium security fence." Tasha said humbly.

"Well, if you ram your car hard enough, it pops right open." Leo's grandma smiled.

While Leo's grandma was caught up with hugging and pinching Leo's face, the four teens thought they should break it for the lab. As they began to walk, they were noticed until they hear Leo's grandma point them out.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"Our staff!" Tasha quickly shouts.

"Staff?" Leo's grandma repeated.

Tasha nods, "Yes with how large this home is."

"Oh Tasha, still lazy." Leo's grandma said.

The five teens; Leo, Bree, Adam, Chase, and Olivia all snickered to that comment. Leo's grandma looks at Adam first, she was confused who he was and Tasha walked up next to Adam.

"This is Adam, our chef." Tasha lied.

Adam nods, "Oh right. I usually wear those puffy white hats and shout things in Italian. Bonjour!" Adam said.

Tasha fake laughs, "He is always a kidder."

"Who is she?" Leo's grandma asked looking at Bree.

"This is Bree, my personal trainer." Tasha lied more.

"And just what does a personal trainer do?" Leo's grandma asked.

"Um- it's personal." Bree said.

"This is Chase- um Leo's many." Tasha said.

"Aren't you a little young to be a manny?" Leo's grandma asked.

Chase smirked, "Aren't you a little too young to be a grandma?" Chase said.

Leo's grandma turned to Tasha, "I like this one."

Tasha and Leo's grandma exchanged in smiles, yet that is when Leo's grandma noticed Olivia and didn't know who she was.

"And who are you?" Leo's grandmother asked.

"I am Olivia, I am Mr. Davenport's intern in the lab. Which I think I should be returning to." Olivia said.

"Can I come?" Leo asked.

"Sure, but make sure your manny comes with." Olivia said.

With that the three departed into the lab leaving the others upstairs.

**-LABRATS-**

"Hey Big D, grandma is here." Leo said.

Davenport turned, "Yeah that's why I am down here." Davenport said.

Olivia sighed shaking her head, "A grown man scared of his wife's mother. Its sad really."

"I am not scared, she is just- I am working on The Call." Davenport said.

Leo, Olivia, and Chase see Davenport working on something. Then the man stopped and turned to the three kids, with a big smile.

"I am so excited to show off my new invention at The Call, and I'd like Leo to show it off." Davenport said.

Chase looked sad, "But Mr. Davenport-."

Davenport turned to Chase, "Now Chase you've done a lot of pretensions for The Call."

Chase frowns, no one was taking anything he had to say seriously. Just a few moments earlier they said they were going to use the script he wrote, Leo explained they can just wing it and it made Chase angry. Chase's scripts always worked, every year.

"Leo, I want you to present something special." Davenport said and ran in the direction of a door.

Davenport hits a switch and then the door opens showing the three teens a very brand new piece of technology that Davenport has been working on. Leo takes a few steps to look at it and Olivia is cleaning off her glasses not looking impressed. Leo and Davenport give Olivia a weird look.

"What? You've build cooler things, that I've helped with." Olivia said sounding jealous.

Davenport smiles, "I am sorry you weren't here to help me with this Olivia. Next time we can build the time machines we've been plotting." Davenport said holding out his fist.

Olivia pumped fists with Davenport, "That's what I am saying."

"But Mr. Davenport, you said I could present the exoskeleton." Chase said sounding disappointed.

Davenport turns, "Chase you've been on a million of these. Let Leo have a spot light." Davenport said.

Davenport explained that Leo will be in the exoskeleton while they do The Call, however it was cut short when Tasha came down angry telling everyone who lives at the home which she included Olivia to get upstairs for her mother. Davenport and Leo followed Tasha, Olivia was going to but stopped seeing Chase walk over to the exoskeleton.

Olivia walks next to him, "Plotting something are you?" She asked.

Chase turned, "You don't trust me do you?"

Olivia smiles, "I won't tell if you meddle with the exoskeleton. Just don't ruin The Call for all of us." Olivia said.

"I won't," Chase said.

Olivia turns fully to Chase, "I am seriously."

"I won't, Liv." Chase said.

Olivia nods, wanting to believe in him and went upstairs. Only for Chase to switch the wires in the exoskeleton for The Call and then headed upstairs.

**-LABRATS-**

Screen of people showed up on their monitors, Olivia called for Davenport. He quickly introduced himself and his assistants for this invention sale. Chase stood next to Olivia, she kept glancing at him assuming he did do something. One after another, the gang showed off varies inventions which were bought at an extremely high price. It was making Davenport even richer than he was, and he knew the rules with Olivia; that Davenport had to hand over 15% of what they earn.

Davenport had a big smile as he told Leo to step into the exoskeleton. Leo steps into the exoskeleton no problem, Chase had a hidden smirk on his face though Olivia noticed it yet kept it to herself.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is finally the moment you've all been waiting for." Davenport said.

"The moment I've been waiting for," Chase mumbled under his breathe.

Leo walks over in the exoskeleton suit cheering, "Exoskeleton in the house!"

"That's right, the power of ten men in a one size fits all suite. Leo, show them how to lift this table. " Davenport said.

Instead in the suite, Leo smashed the table. This caused Olivia and Davenport to jump in utter shocked, Chase played along but still had a smile on his face.

"It also smashes a table full of priceless inventions." Davenport said trying not to lose it.

That is when the exoskeleton began to act up, Chase partly laughed and then felt a hand slapped his arm hard. He turns to see Olivia, with a cold stone glare.

"What did you do?" She asked.

Before he could reply he sees Leo in the suite coming their way, "Look out!" Chase knocked her and him onto the floor.

The three hid behind the counter and Leo was destroying a lot of stuff in the lab, Chase stopped his snickering and turned his attention to Davenport, who was overly concerned.

"See, I told you adding Leo would make things worst." Chase said.

"Leo! Stop!" Davenport shouts.

"I can't do anything! I can't use the controls!" Leo shouts.

Davenport was upset, "I don't understand how this could happen."

Without realizing what he had said until it was too late Chase says, "Something must have gotten haywires with the power source when I reversed the controls."

Suddenly all eyes on him, and Chase gave them a sorry look. Then Leo in the exoskeleton suite started to chase Davenport, until there was a dead end. The exoskeleton picked up Davenport by his collar, the two other teens stood up from behind the counter.

"No- not the face!" Davenport shouts.

Then suddenly the exoskeleton stopped moving, "I think the battery died." Olivia said.

Olivia walks over and helps Leo get out, Davenport exhales as a sign of relief. Though the man turned over with a disappointed look upon his face to his youngest bionic son. Olivia turned from Leo to Davenport, she had a hurt look when she saw Davenport's expression.

"Chase, how could you do this?" Davenport asked.

"With my mechanically inclined intelligence. How could I not do it?" Chase asked.

Davenport shakes his head, "Well you did something alright. You ruined the sale, and you know what. I am removing you from The Call." Davenport said.

"But Mr. Davenport-." Chase was stopped.

Tasha came down, "What's going on down here? My mother is looking for you all and I am tired of making up lies." Tasha said.

Davenport turns from his wife to his son, "We'll finish this later but Chase I am very disappointed with you."

Davenport left for upstairs with Tasha, Olivia saw the look on Chase's face. Sure he did it to himself, yet he was only wanting his father's attention and he wasn't use to another brother stealing the spot light. Olivia walked over and gave him a hug.

"Why are you hugging him? I almost killed Big D." Leo said.

Olivia turned and gave him a look, "Not helping Leo. Listen Chase, he's just angry- he'll get over it."

Olivia smiles at Chase and then heads upstairs leaving the two down there. Chase crossed his arms on his chest and looked at the mess he'd created, and then Leo noticed how upset Chase was for real.

"I wasn't trying to bump you out. I was trying to show you up." Leo said.

"Well what's the difference, now I am hated by my own dad." Chase said.

"Not true!" Leo says.

Chase shakes his head and heads upstairs, with Leo trailing behind him.

**-LABRATS-**

The family, which included Olivia, were sitting for a dinner that Adam burnt. Leo's grandma was barking at Davenport about how she has not been able to see him where Davenport made up how busy he was with his company. Olivia sat next to Chase and saw he was feeling upset still, she nudged him and he looks at her. She smiles and he forms a small smile. Suddenly a loud explosion and entering into the living room was the exoskeleton.

"What is that?" Leo's grandma asked.

"Another staff member. Go away Jasper!" Leo lied.

"That's no butler! I'm out!" Leo's grandma shouts.

Everyone ran to the couch from protection, Bree turns to her oldest brother.

"What are you waiting for, Adam?" Bree asked.

Davenport stops them, "No."

Tasha nods, "We can't let a certain someone know you are bionic." She mumbles.

The exoskeleton came near them, so Davenport told Olivia to start throwing some pillows with him. Olivia knew the pillows wouldn't do damage but threw them because she wanted to throw something for no reason. Though Tasha gives the two geniuses a weird look.

"What its called throw pillows." Olivia humored.

Chase and Leo were behind them with Chase holding the electro-field destabilizer, they were apologizing about their selfishness and greed. Which was sweet for the two boys.

Olivia smiles and then threw another pillow, "Aw they're bonding." Olivia said looking at Davenport.

"Guys, I like the heart felt moment here, but we're running out of pillows!" Davenport shouts as he threw the last pillow.

Chase and Leo nod. The plan was for Chase to keep the exoskeleton's attention focusing on only Chase, where Leo uses the electro-field destabilizer on the exoskeleton and boom a big Dooley-Davenport win.

"Hey exo!" Chase shouts.

He flips in the air, over their heads and lands in front of the exoskeleton. He kept the exoskeleton busy, so busy the robot completely forgotten about the gang hiding behind the couch. Leo ran up with the destabilizer from behind and went to zap though the exoskeleton knocked the device from his hands. The exoskeleton grabs Leo by his arms holding upward, and Leo strugs to get out.

"Alright, what's plan B?" Leo screams.

Chase bit his lip, he was thinking though that didn't stop another person.

"Hey! No one lays a hand on my grandson!" Leo's grandma shouts.

She ran over and kick the exoskeleton in the stomach, which released the grandma ran back behind the couch after that. She got praise by Bree and even Davenport for her bravery and her skills not to break her hip.

Olivia turns to Chase and Leo, once a worried look on Chase faded into something determined. He glanced to Leo's grandma and then to Davenport, Chase was thinking about using his bionics in front of Leo's grandma. He was risking their secret to save everyone. Chase ran forward using his force field and Leo stabbed the destabilizer into the exoskeleton which caused the machine to collaspe onto the floor.

Everyone got up and began to cheer, though unexpectedly Olivia ran over and hugged Chase. Also unexpectedly, Chase spun her around as they hugged. Leo high fived Chase, as he put Olivia down. Olivia hugged Leo, and then Bree and Adam hugged their brothers.

"What is going on?" Leo's grandma asked.

Tasha sighs, "Mom this is our life. Our house may be high-tech and chaotic but its full of love. And it may not be perfect to you, but its perfect to us." Tasha said standing up to her mom.

"What family? Who are these people?" Leo's grandma asked pointing at the four of them.

"I really am Davenport's intern, I live down the block." Olivia said.

"There my brother's kids. I adopted them, when he died. He fell into a volcano." Davenport lied.

Leo's grandma smiles, "Well that makes sense. Why didn't you say so. You're just a modern day family with a bunch of adorable kids." Leo's grandma said.

Leo's grandma surprised the teens with hugs, well besides Olivia who took a step to the right. Leo's grandma held onto the teens as if she knew all of them since they were young, Olivia felt a hand on her shoulder which was from Davenport. Leo's grandma let's go of the teens and begins pinching Leo's cheeks again.

"Well, this was fun- but I have a curfew and I'd hate to see the folks angry." Olivia said.

Chase turns, "I can walk you out." He said.

Olivia smiles, "Nah I'll be okay."

Chase raised his eye brow, "You sure?"

Olivia reaches the door, "Certain Boy Wonder."

Olivia leaves, and then Chase feels Leo's grandma nudge him. He turns and sees her smile on her face.

"So when are you and that girl going to date?" Leo's grandma asked.

"We aren't like that- we're just friends." Chase defended.

The family laughed at nervous Chase, and all enjoyed the family moment.

**Please review if you enjoyed it! Also favorite and follow to keep up with updates!**


	7. Episode 7: Olivia and Her Fake Boo

**I do not own Lab Rats! All rights go to Disney and Disney XD! I only own my character Olivia! Please review and favorite for more!**

Olivia walks downstairs in her home, her house was built similar to the Davenport home though there are some differences. Olivia sees her brother on the couch making out with his 'new' girlfriend names Becca. She had blonde hair and wore very new clothes.

Olivia rolls her eyes and walks to the kitchen, she opens the fridge to grab a bottle of water and slams the door shut. That startles Daniel and his girl, the two turn their heads to Olivia, who smiles.

"Olivia, get out!" Daniel shouts.

Olivia smirks, "It's my house too."

"I am going to rat on you for being out late." Daniel said.

Olivia rolls her eyes, "And I can tell mom and dad that you went to that party instead of Nathan's to study." Olivia said against him.

Suddenly two people came downstairs. It was the parents, both mom and dad. Olivia's mom is a scientists who knows Davenport from their college days. Olivia shares her looks from her mother whereas Daniel gets his looks from his father. Olivia's father is a lawyer, a public defender as a matter of fact.

"What is going on down here?" Olivia's father asked.

"Nothing, daddy." Olivia said.

"Daniel?" Olivia's mom asked.

Daniel turned from his parents to Olivia, "It was a misunderstanding."

Their parents nod, "Olivia you should head off to Mr. Davenport's house before you're late for your work for the day." Her mom said.

Olivia nods, "Yes I'll see you later."

Before Olivia was free from her family she was stopped by her dad, "Oh by the way- don't forget your grandma is visiting."

Olivia stops at the doorknob, "I didn't. Um- bye!"

**-LABRATS-**

Olivia knocks on the Davenport front door and then step inside, "Howdy!"

The gang was in the living room, Davenport wasn't there though which was confusing on Olivia. Leo and Adam were playing a video game while Chase called winner, and Bree was reading a book.

"Uh- should I go?" Olivia asked.

"No, but you got a day off." Leo said.

"Huh?" Olivia asked.

"Mr. Davenport was called for an important meeting, he didn't mention much but that you and we got the day off." Chase said.

Olivia sighs, "Great."

"Why? I thought you like working for Davenport?" Bree asked confused like.

Olivia shakes her head, "It's not that- its just I got family coming into town."

Leo pauses his game, "Your grandma?"

Olivia nods, "Yeah."

Adam looks up, "What's up with everyone's grandma visiting? Oh I wonder if our grandma will come next."

Chase shakes his head, "Ignore him. Well what's so bad about her visit?"

Olivia sits in between Adam and Chase, "Nothing really- well other than the fact that she rags me to get a 'real life'. She thinks I should be out with kids my own age instead of coming here for work with Davenport. She thinks I need a boyfriend since Daniel always has a different girl when she visits."

"Daniel and dating?" Bree asked.

"It's only a week long girlfriends, I would know." Olivia said.

Bree made a face, Chase shakes his head, Leo rolls his eyes, and Adam looked confused.

Olivia looks up, "But um- the thing is I kinda sorta lied to my grandma saying I have a boyfriend."

Leo smiles, "Let me guess you want one of us to play the role as your boyfriend." Leo said hoping it was him.

Olivia stands up, "I kinda already have someone in mind."

Leo smiles standing, "All you have to do is ask."

Olivia made a face, "Not you Leo."

Leo frowns, "Next time let a guy down gently." Leo said and walked into the kitchen.

Bree leans forward, "If not Leo then who?"

"Chase, would you be okay pretending to be my fake boyfriend?" Olivia asked.

"Wait why not me?" Adam asked.

"No offense Adam, my grandma wouldn't believe you were my boyfriend." Olivia said.

Chase stands up, "Why not tell her the truth?"

"I really don't want her to feel bad for me." Olivia said.

Chase sighs, "Fine I'll pretend to be your boyfriend."

Olivia smiles and quickly hugs him, "Thanks!"

Olivia and Chase blushed as she pulled back. After that she formed a big smile and awkwardly walked back to the door and opened it up.

"I'll see you later." She said.

Adam turns to Chase, "Olivia and Chase sitting in a tree- uh." Adam stopped forgetting the rest.

"Shut up, we're just friends!" Chase shouts.

**-LABRATS-**

At school the following day Olivia talked to Nicole, from afar Chase looked at her. She smiles as Nicole talks and suddenly Chase was startled by his sister. Bree had a smile on her face.

"You like Olivia, don't you?" Bree asked.

"Don't be stupid, she is a friend and that's it." Chase said.

Bree rolls her eyes, "Whatever Romeo."

Chase made a face as his sister walked away, Chase reached for his books in his locker and turned back to Olivia. She laughed and Nicole did too, Chase shuts his locker and slowly began to walk to class.

'Do I really have feelings for Olivia?' Chase thought.

**-LABRATS-**

During lunch Olivia sits next to Chase and was complaining about her brother. She was telling him how Daniel took forever in the bathroom to put hair spray his hair up and also shave what facial hair he had.

"He is a baby face, no matter what." Olivia said.

Both her and Chase laughed, they laughed and it was like a moment. Bree, Adam, and Leo pulled themselves into their own chat leaving them alone. Olivia turns to Chase.

"So about helping me lie to my grandma-." Olivia said.

"It's cool." Chase said.

"You sure? I mean- I don't want you feeling awkward." Olivia said.

Chase smiles, "I'll be fine."

Olivia nods, "Alright. Hopefully she won't go crazy."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Chase said.

Olivia turns to Chase, "You have no idea what kind of women my grandma is." Olivia said.

**-LABRATS-**

Olivia was back at home after school. Daniel was cuddling with his new girl, Nancy. His choice in girls were the worst, they were always the girls far idiotic than he is and it drove Olivia insane.

Olivia was reading a book in the living room, while she listened to her brother and his new girl near her.

"Oh hey, um isn't your grandma coming today?" Nancy asked.

"Yeah but she'll like you." Daniel said.

"Or think you're someone else." Olivia mumbles.

"What?" Nancy asked.

Olivia looks up with a smile, "Nothing."

They hear a car horn, and a few moments later Olivia's father comes in carrying bags and behind him was their mom and grandma. Their grandma dressed like a hippie and was covered in flowers.

"Now Clara, you need to get Harold on a diet. He seems to be out of shape." Olivia's grandma said.

Clara, Olivia's mom smiles, "I think he is fine mom." Clara said.

Olivia's grandma turns seeing the kids, "Oh there are my groovy grandchildren."

Daniel stands, "Granny Star."

Granny Star hugs Daniel and turns to Nancy, "Oh who is this chick here?"

Daniel tells Nancy to stand, "Granny Star meet Nancy. Nancy this is my Granny Star." Daniel said.

Nancy smiles, "Its like totally nice to meet you."

"Back at ya," Granny Star said.

Nancy kisses Daniel on the cheek, "I gotta go." Nancy said and left.

Granny Star sees Olivia, "Now there is my favorite flower grand daughter."

"Granny Star," Olivia said.

"You're looking sharp, so where is the boyfriend?" Granny Star asked.

"Boyfriend?" Both Olivia's parents asked.

"Um- I'll introduce you to him after you get settled." Olivia said smiling.

"Nah, if I get settled now I'll probably crash. We can swing over there now." Granny Star said.

Olivia nods, "Great- we can go meet him, now." Olivia said awkwardly.

Granny Star and Olivia leaves the house, and Olivia quickly texts Chase warning him that they were on the way.

**-LABRATS-**

Chase opens the door after Olivia knocks on the door, she had a smile on her face. Next to her was her hippie grandma, who also had a smile on her old face.

"Hi, Chase- is anyone home?" Olivia asked.

"No- um my parents are still at work and you know my siblings always out." Chase said.

Olivia was nudged by her grandma, "Oh by the way this is my grandma- Granny Star."

Granny Star shakes hands with Chase, "This boy is fine as wine. Where did you meet him?"

Chase let them enter his home. Granny Star was walking around the home looking in the living room, Olivia looked at Chase and mouthed 'thank you'.

"Um- we met from my internship. I am actually interning for his dad." Olivia said.

"Is that so?" Granny Star asked.

"Yes ma'am." Chase said.

Granny Star turns, "So when did you have your first kiss?"

Both Chase and Olivia blushed, "Huh?" "Grandma!"

"What? Can't your old lady be curious of what her flower grand daughter is up to?" Granny Star asked.

"Yes- but that's- that's personal." Olivia was pink.

Granny Star smiles, "Right sorry."

Olivia sighs, "We- should go home."

"Why we just got here?" Granny Star asked.

Chase took over, "Well I have to leave soon. I got- um." Chase wasn't sure what to say.

"He has soccer practice!" Olivia shouted.

Olivia sees Chase turn to her, "Soccer?" He mumbles.

"Soccer, wow you're dating a sports boy." Granny Star said.

"Yeah- I am in soccer." Chase went with it.

Granny Star nods, "Alright we can-." She was cut off by another voice.

"Adam-! Will you stop that!" That was Leo's voice.

Granny Star stops seeing Adam and Leo appear, Olivia was getting nervous when the other boys came out.

"Uh who are they?" Granny Star asked.

Leo and Adam froze, "Uh-?"

"Who is the cool looking old women?" Adam asked.

"Adam, this is my grandma." Olivia said making a face.

"Who is Adam?" Granny Star asked giving her a look.

"He is- my brother." Chase said.

"Oh nice to meet you." Granny Star said.

"Nice to meet you too lady." Adam said.

"What about this fellow?" Granny Star asked.

Leo jumps over, "I am Leo Dooley and I am Olivia's ex boyfriend. She dump me but I am trying to take her back." Leo played.

Olivia made a face, "Leo."

"Oh Livvy Bear why would you break up with this small little cutie?" Granny Star asked.

Adam, Chase, and Leo started to snicker at Olivia's childhood nickname.

Olivia tighten her jaw, "I don't know what came over me."

Granny Star was now being talked to by Leo about his and Olivia's relationship, and Olivia shoved Leo away and tried to drag her grandma out but she stopped hearing another voice. Olivia turns and sees Davenport enter.

"Oh- um hello." Davenport said.

"Now who is this?" Granny Star asked.

"Mr. Davenport, my boss." Olivia said.

Granny Star smiles, "Well I hope your son is treating my grand daughter well."

"My son- huh?" Davenport asked.

"You know, Mr. Davenport- Chase and I are dating." Olivia said hinting that she is lying.

"Oh- oh! Yeah sorry I completely forgotten, see I had an important meeting regarding my stocks in the stock market." Davenport said.

"What kind of father forgets his son is dating my Livvy?" Granny Star asked.

"He doesn't pay much attention anyways." Adam said.

Granny Star turns to Olivia, "Livvy what is going on?"

Olivia looks at her grandma, "Chase isn't my boyfriend- I lied because I didn't want you upset with me but I bet you're angry I lied." Olivia said and then walked out.

Granny Star looks at the Davenport family, "Excuse me."

**-LABRATS-**

Back at the Simmons's home Olivia sat on the couch upset, Granny Star entered the front door and Olivia looks up. Granny Star shuts the door and walks over into the living room. The women sits down next to her on the couch.

"Livvy Bear why would you lie?" Granny Star asked.

Olivia shrugs, "Cause you always say I need a boyfriend."

"I said the same thing to your mother. I got the same thing from her that I get from you, 'I am too young for love.' or 'I am focusing on school.'" Granny Star said.

Granny Star hugged her grand daughter and Olivia held onto her grandma.

"I am sorry for lying." Olivia said.

"I am sorry for pushing a relationship on you. You date when you are ready." Granny Star said.

Olivia smiles, "Thanks."

Granny Star smiles, "But I have a feeling that Chase boy might ask you out soon."

Olivia rolls her eyes, "As if."

Granny Star and Olivia share a family moment by hugging and laughing on the couch.

**-LABRATS-**

Later Olivia return to the Davenport home to tell them everything was alright, Chase answered the door like he did last time. No one was in the living room so it was kinda confusing at that point.

"Everything alright, Liv?" Chase asked.

Olivia nods, "Yeah." She smiles.

"Sorry everything went bad." Chase said.

"Nah, its cool. I am glad you tried." Olivia said.

Chase smiles, "No problem."

Olivia nods, "Well I gotta go. See you tomorrow."

Chase nods, "See you tomorrow."

Olivia walks down the driveway and thinks to herself, 'Olivia Simmons and Chase Davenport- as if.'

**Please review if you enjoyed it! Also favorite and follow to keep up with updates!**


	8. Episode 8: Back From The Future

**I do not own Lab Rats! All rights go to Disney and Disney XD! I only own my character Olivia! Please review and favorite for more!**

Olivia sits at her station in the Davenport lab, it was early Saturday morning. Davenport had called her over early to help with fixing some of his inventions. It's the annoying part of being his intern, Davenport has called her anytime during the day or even late at night.

Olivia sees Davenport walk in, "Alright guys, your mission supplies are packed. The schematics have been uploaded into Chase's chip and your transport is on the way. Did I forget anything?" Davenport asked.

"No, we'll just guess what the mission is and see how it goes." Bree said.

"That might be funny. You guys should try that next time." Leo said smiling as he played a hand held device.

"A particle collider is a three mile long underground facility where scientists-." Davenport started but was cut off.

"Race subatomic particles at each other at light speed-." Chase picked up where Davenport was cut off.

"For energy experiments." Olivia finished not even looking up at her station as she worked on an invention.

Davenport nods, "There's a particle collider in Berkley that is accelerating out of control. Your mission is to shut it down." Davenport said.

"Awesome! I really hope one of us knows how to do that." Adam said.

"Okay, we have to act quickly. The scientists that operate the facility have already activated the control center. If we don't shut it off in time, it will create a massive black hole that will implode the planet." Davenport said.

"Today? Really today is Shelly Evan's birthday and her mom makes the best cupcakes." Leo said.

Olivia rolls her eyes, "For once can we actually seem like some team." Olivia mumbles to herself as she worked.

"Oh can I be back up!" Leo shouts.

Davenport smiles, "Yes with me and Olivia here at the lab where your mom can't yell at me. Chase, Bree, and Adam its time for you to go."

Suddenly there was a giant glow, the glow became an electrical ball surrounded by some glowing rings. Everyone screamed and hid in different places in the lab. Then a skinny African American male stepped out of the glow, and the gang slowly lifted their heads up to look at him.

"Mr. Davenport," Olivia looks at Davenport.

"Don't panic, it's probably the cable guy." Davenport said.

Olivia gave Davenport a slap on his shoulder, "The cable guy?"

The man tried to calm things down, "Liv relax its me. It's me Leo, I traveled through time." Future Leo said.

Everyone looked at Leo and then this man who is calling himself the very same 'Leo' before them but only older.

Adam smiles, "Neat the cable guys has the same name as you." Adam said to Leo.

Leo took a few steps over to 'Future Leo', "If you're me then you know the handshake I came up with in case I ever became a spy." Leo said.

"Requesting identification double-oh-Leo." Future Leo said.

The two Leos did the handshake and afterwards it left Leo to jump up and down while screaming like a fan-girl.

"It really is me!" Leo cheered.

"So you're him, do you know what this mean?" Davenport asked.

Olivia turns to Davenport, "I don't know maybe I've created time travel."

Davenport messed with her hair, "That I've cracked time travel."

Olivia made a face, and Chase nudged her with a smile on his face.

"Can you go back and give myself a high five?" Davenport asked.

Future Leo nods but stopped seeing Chase, Adam, and Bree. He ran over and hugged him as if he had not seen them in ages.

"Oh it's so good to see you again." Future Leo said.

"Wow, I feel loved." Olivia made a face.

"But I just saw you, seriously like a few minutes ago in my time." Future Leo said.

Olivia rolls her eyes, "Whatever."

"So what did time travel feel like? Did your body mass increase as you accelerated through time?" Davenport asked as he shoved Olivia through.

"Nope, I pushed the button and felt a lot of wind and there was a big flash. Yeah, um there was mass and speed stuff." Future Leo said.

"So if you're from the future, what color are my eyes?" Adam asked.

"Um- brown." Future Leo said.

Adam gasped, "Whoa he is from the future!" Adam shouts.

Bree shoves Adam, "Forget him. Tell me what they're wearing in the future, so I know now so I won't look like a grandma then." Bree said.

"You'll be fine, Bree." Future Leo said smiling at her.

"Guys, the mission!" Davenport remained them.

The three nod, and says goodbye to Future Leo after that they took off leaving the three and Future Leo in the lab. Future Leo looked a bit upset from that and so Olivia walks next to him and smiles at the future guy.

"Don't worry Big L, they'll be back." Olivia said.

"That's why I am here, they don't come back from this mission." Future Leo said.

"What!" All three of them shout.

"No, no, no, no!" Adam shouts running back in.

The four stop and look at Adam. He stops and grabs some pudding and has a big smile on his face.

"Forgot my mission pudding." He said and left.

**-LABRATS-**

Olivia looks angry, "What do you mean they don't come back?" Olivia asked.

They were upstairs in the kitchen of the Davenport home. Olivia stood nearly in Future Leo's face, Future Leo tried to calm her down.

Future Leo looks at her, "Calm down Liv. Listen I was sent back here with a video message for you all to hear."

He pulls out a phone, and a blue screen popped out as he puts it on the kitchen counter.

"Whoa, what is that?" Leo asked.

"It's a holophone," Future Leo said.

Davenport smirks, "I even invented the holophone."

Future Leo shakes his head, "Nope Liv did."

Olivia looks shocked, "I invented the holophone? Me? Are you sure?"

Future Leo nods, "Yeah. You even made Big D wait until they were released before he got one, lucky for me you like me enough to give me your first model." Future Leo said.

Olivia had a smug look on her face, "Alright I can accept that. Well allow me this few moments of me being vain, and let me get this out of my system. I am awesome!" Olivia said.

Future Leo clicked for the video to play and on the screen showed a much older and fatter Donald Davenport, the teens joked about how he looks and how Davenport tried to cover up how the holophone adds extra weight.

_"If you are watching this- We've cracked time travel! Aren't we so smart!" Holo Davenport shouts._

The holo Davenport offered a high five with the present Davenport, which the two did. The teens gave Davenport a look and he awkwardly looked away.

_"Look I sent Leo back to stop you from sending Adam, Bree, and Chase on that mission." Holo Davenport said._

"What? Why?" Davenport asked the holo.

_"Now I know what you're thinking, 'what? why?'" Holo Davenport said._

Davenport smirked, "I know myself well." He said.

_"As a scientist, I'm loathed to change the past, but in this case I have to make an exeption. Adam, Bree, and Chase don't make it back. Send an automated rover in their place. It's the only chance we have to save them." Holo Davenport said._

Olivia looks down slightly, 'Chase could die- not to mention Bree and Adam.' She thought.

_"Oh and next time you want another cookie think of this." Holo Davenport said and showed his fat on the screen._

_"Oh come on old man, Leo and I aren't even sixteen yet. Don't give us nightmares by seeing that." A young women said._

On the screen was an older version of Olivia, she was much taller and no glasses. It seems Olivia went and got herself contacts instead of dealing with glasses her whole life.

_"Hey guys, I want to make sure you understand this. Make sure those three don't die today, understand me? Mr. Davenport, you're a complete mess and its very sad but you sold the Davenport Company to me and now its no longer the Davenport Company." Holo Olivia said._

"I did what!" Davenport shouts and looks at Olivia.

"You were so upset by the lost of Adam, Bree, and Chase so as soon as Olivia became the right age she bought the company as you worked on the time machine. She changed it to Simmons Research Center." Future Leo said.

Olivia nods, "That has a nice ring to it." Olivia smiles.

_"Oh last minutes things, Davenport just start running so you won't become this. Leo, don't ruin things with that girl you got your eyes on. Now Olivia, you might as well get over your little fear and tell a certain someone how you feel." Holo Olivia said._

Olivia blushed and was sorta mad, "I have- no idea what she is talking about."

The video ended and everyone was silent, Olivia looks around and sees Davenport rub his hands through his hair. Either he was concerned about his kids or he was worried that he'll be bald in the future.

"What do we do?" Olivia asked.

"We can't tell them? It'll shatter their confidence. Promise me you won't say anything." Davenport said.

"We promise," The three said.

They all returned to the lab to see the bionic teens all ready for the mission, they had smiles on their faces and then saw Davenport as well as the others coming in.

"All ready." Chase said.

"Mission cancelled, I am going to send a rover instead." Davenport said.

"A rover?" Bree asked.

"You might as well as send a handbag on a stick. The three of us can-." Chase was then suddenly cut off.

"No! And that is the final say in it, now go get ready for school." Davenport said.

The bionic teens faces fell, Olivia looked from Davenport to Chase. He saw her expression, it was sad and a single tear slide down her face. Then they walked out very angry, Future Leo put a hand on Olivia's shoulder and turned to Davenport.

"Thank you." He said, "Future you would be happy too Big D."

"More like Bald D." Leo jokes.

Olivia and Leo begin to leave to go to school yet Davenport stopped them, "Liv you are needed here. I can explain this to your mom, she won't mind."

Olivia nods, "Good luck at school Leo." Olivia said.

Leo nods and leaves.

**-LABRATS-**

Olivia and Davenport spent the day working on the rover, Olivia was covered in oil and wore working goggles on her face. She and Davenport hear Leo come in bragging about his grade in school that day. Chase, Bree, and Adam entered a little bit later as they looked at their work.

"You know what- this rover is not working. I am going to see if NASA has anything I can borrow. Future Leo is in charge." Davenport said and left.

Olivia crossed her arms on her chest, "I feel insulted. Future inventor here." Olivia said as she grabbed a towel to rub it off.

"He thinks we aren't ready for this mission." Adam said.

Olivia turns, "It's not that Adam its-." Olivia was stopped.

"It's what?" Chase asked.

Olivia shakes her head, "Forget I even said anything."

Bree sighs, "What if Davenport lost confidence in us."

"Or maybe its confidence in them." Chase said pointing to Olivia and Leo.

Adam nods, "Oh cause they do nothing."

"Hey, we do work too you know!" Leo said.

"Like what?" Chase asked.

Olivia threw her towel at Chase, "You know what I do for you and your family."

Adam looks at Olivia, "Or maybe its cause Chase is too short."

"Quit that Adam, I am not that short!" Chase shouts.

Future Leo steps in, "Calm down guys!"

Yet that did work, "Guys! The real reason is because you really don't come back from the mission in the future!"

"God, I don't even listen to myself." Future Leo said.

Chase, Bree, and Adam looked stunned by this news. Olivia looked shocked that is was Leo who blurted it out, she was certain that she was going to cave and announce it to the three.

"Liv, is this true?" Chase asked.

Olivia looks at Chase and nods sadly, she rubs her eyes cause tears slid down her face. Bree and Chase's expression fell, and Adam had the saddest look upon his still face.

"We don't make it back?" Adam repeated.

"I guess, it means we aren't invincible." Bree said softly looking at her brothers.

"It all makes sense now, why Mr. Davenport forbade us to go." Chase said and looked at Olivia.

"Nice going," Future Leo nudged his past self.

"I had to tell them, Big me! Davenport didn't want to undermine their confidence which is exactly what he did by not telling them." Leo said.

Future Leo shakes his head disagreeing with his past self.

"Don't shake your head at me!" Leo shouts.

Olivia took a few steps near Chase, "Look- we're sorry we didn't tell you. It's just- Davenport made us promise." Olivia said.

Chase nods, "I understand Liv. We're not mad at you, neither of you." Chase said looking at Leo also.

Olivia looks at Chase and touches his hand, "Want us to give you some space?"

Deep down Olivia wanted to hug Chase, she wanted to be with him and console him through this yet she didn't. Instead she was basically telling him she is willing to leave him alone. Chase looks at her and then to their hands touching.

"Yeah," Chase said.

Olivia nods, "Alright."

Olivia lets go of his hand and turns to the two Leos, she pushes them to the elevator to give the bionic siblings some space after hearing this earth shattering news.

**-LABRATS-**

After giving the siblings enough space, Olivia returns to the lab only to hear no one down there. She wander further in the lab and hoped to hear Adam teasing Chase about how small he is and Bree would be ignoring the two of them. Yet silence filled the room, it worried Olivia.

She stopped seeing a note, "What?"

She picked it up and looked at it, _'Dear Mr. Davenport, we went to stop the collider. We know we won't make it back, but that's what being heroes do. We save the world. P.S. sorry that we'll get blown up.'_

Olivia stared at the note long enough and heard Leo and Future Leo coming in, she knew what she had to do. She turned to the two boys and handed them the note and ran out the lab. Leo gasped in horror and began to feel guilty, yet wasted no time in following Olivia.

**-LABRATS-**

Running through a large tunnel and the sound of sirens ringing in their ears. Olivia ran ahead and the two Leos were behind her, then suddenly the siren stopped which caused the three to stop running. Leo looked confused yet Olivia had a concerned look.

"Why did it stop?" Leo asked.

"They must have shut down the particle collider. We better hurry!" Olivie orders and takes off running.

Leo and Future Leo sprint to catch up with her. Olivia sprinted and sprinted down the tunnel finally reaching the end she sees her bionic friends still alive.

"Guys!" Olivia shouts.

"Olivia? Leo? How did you get here?" Davenport's voice asked from the rover.

"Did you shut down the collider?" Leo asked.

"Yeah just finished." Chase said.

"We need to go and fast!" Olivia orders.

"What? Why?" Bree asked.

"The room is going to collapse!" Leo shouts.

"What!" The three shout.

Olivia hears a crack noise from above, Leo and Olivia exchanged looks. They knew what they needed to do and knew at what risk they had to do it. Today those two were going to be heroes, that saved the three biggest heroes in the world.

The ceiling began to give and so Leo and Olivia ran to push Adam, Bree, and Chase out of the way. With that the ceiling collapse onto the two non-bionic teens.

"Leo!" Bree shouts.

Chase's eyes widen, "Liv!"

Chase knelt down and began to dig first, followed by his bionic siblings then Future Leo helping. Chase was digging nervously, he needed to save Olivia and she needed to be alive. Suddenly they heard coughing near Future Leo.

"Got them!" Future Leo shouts.

The four dig and see the two covered in dust and a bit wounded but nothing too major, "Leo! Olivia!" The three siblings shout.

Olivia opens her eyes to see Chase first, his hand in her face and she reaches for it. He pulls her out whereas Leo was pulled out by Adam. There was sudden cheerful hugs and excitement going around, the group was happy no one was dead. Adam was telling Leo how he owes him money, where Bree smiles. Chase took this moment to talk to Olivia.

Chase smiles, "You're alive."

Olivia rubbed some of the dust off, "Yeah I know."

Chase nods, "Yeah I'm really glad. I was so- um, Adam blast the door so we can get out." Chase got nervous and turned to his brother.

Adam used his heat vision on the door and took off running, as the other teens followed right behind him. They were going home, they all are going home.

**-LABRATS-**

As everyone entered the lab, Davenport first hugged his children tightly. Full of joy and excitement that they were alive and it just made him feel overly emotional.

"I am so glad you're alive." Davenport said, "What were you thinking?"

Then he turned to the two, his step-son and his intern. Both still covered in dust and have maybe a few bruises and some scratches were looking at Davenport with a smile on their face.

"And you, you are grounded until you become him!" Davenport says to Leo as he points to his future version.

Leo pouts, "Aw man."

Then his face turned to Olivia, "And now you-."

Olivia lifts her hands upwards, "Keep in mind I am one not your child and two I am an intern." Olivia said with a smile.

Davenport went to say what he was going to say but stopped himself, "Nevertheless I am just happy you're all alive."

Then Leo went onto a speech about how him and Olivia helped Adam, Bree, and Chase save the world in hopes for Davenport to ease his grounding though it was Mr. Davenport. He won't change any punishment he makes.

"Not working Leo, still grounded." Davenport said.

Future Leo nods, "Yeah I better head home. I've stayed long enough."

"Bye!" "See you in the future!" "Have a safe trip!" The bionic siblings said.

Future Leo hugs Olivia and says softly, "You should tell Chase how you feel. In the future that is what you regretted the most."

Olivia turns pink and smacked him, "Shut up!"

Future Leo laughs and five highs Leo, "I'll see you guys."

Future Leo walks got into his time machine and it began to glow, and suddenly Future Leo was gone. After that Davenport began to brag how he is the genius to discover time travel, as he left the room giggling like a little girl.

Chase turns to Leo and Olivia, "Thanks for coming back for us."

Olivia smiles and shoves him, "It's no big deal."

"No big deal, you saved our lives." Bree said.

Leo smiles, "Well if it really means a lot you can buy me-!" Leo was cut off by Olivia putting her hand over his mouth.

"Let's not get carried away, Leo." Olivia said.

Adam turns to Leo, "Come on Leo! Let's go play some video games!"

Leo and Adam ran out all excited like, and Bree noticed Olivia and Chase quietly chatting so she left her brother alone in hopes it'll get them to get together. Olivia notices everyone leaving and turns to Chase, she had a smile.

"I am glad everything worked out in the end." Olivia said.

"Me too," Chase said.

Olivia looked down awkwardly, "I- should head home. My mom is probably worried about me since I am out later than usual."

Chase nods, "Yeah um- how about I walk you home."

"Really?" Olivia asked.

Chase nods, "Yeah I mean if you don't mind me tagging along." He said.

Olivia smirks, "I don't mind at all."

"Well then, let's get you home." Chase said.

Olivia laughs, "After you Boy Wonder."

Olivia and Chase laugh their way to the elevator, thus leaving the lab.

**Please review if you enjoyed it! Also favorite and follow to keep up with updates!**


	9. Episode 9: Chasing Olivia

**I do not own Lab Rats! All rights go to Disney and Disney XD! I only own my character Olivia! Please review and favorite for more!**

Chase, Bree, and Adam had finished their mission and returned to the lab. Leo and Davenport walked over all happy and impressed, yet Chase noticed someone wasn't in the lab this Friday afternoon. Olivia was late, and not a few minutes late no she was a hour late. It's unlike her to be late and Chase was wondering where she could be.

"Earth to Chase!" Leo shouts.

"Hm, what?" Chase asked.

"I was asking if you brought me something from the mission." Leo said.

Chase nods, "Oh right. Um Adam, pull out Leo's present." Chase said.

Adam nods and reaches in the bag, "Alright Chasey."

Adam unzips the bag and pulls out a rock, Leo is handed the rock and looks at the bionic teens like they were handing him the worst present known to man kind.

"A rock?" Leo asks.

"Yes a rock." Bree said with a smile.

"But a rock." Leo repeats.

"But a rock from Brazil." Chase smiles.

Leo nods, "I'll take it this time but next time a t-shirt or even a snow globe would have been fine." Leo said.

Davenport smiles at his children, "I am very proud of you all. I am so glad you stopped that nuclear planet from exploding, that was some quick thinking out there." He said.

"Thank you Mr. Davenport." Bree said.

Just then, Olivia comes running into the lab. She was out of breathe and quickly grabbed her clipboard which sits on her little desk station. She brushed her hair from her face and attempted to look like she wasn't that late.

"Hi," She said awkwardly.

Davenport turns to her, "Where have you been? I had to send the three on a mission and could have used your brains to help, I had to ask Leo to help." Davenport said.

Leo pouts, "Hey but you said I was doing well."

Davenport pats his head, "Yeah sure."

Olivia frowns, "I am sorry Mr. Davenport- something came up."

"Something more important than this team?" He asked.

Olivia nods, "Sorry it- was a family emergency." Olivia said.

"What happened?" Adam asked.

"Uh- my dad was- um he was- um in the hospital." Olivia said.

"For what?" Davenport asked not falling for it.

Olivia rubs the back of her head, "He fell down the stairs." She said.

Davenports shakes his head, "I am disappointed in you Olivia. I expect you to be on time, its not your first day and you know the ground rules." Davenport said.

Olivia looks upset, "I am really sorry."

Bree nudges Davenport, "Come on Mr. Davenport she did apologize."

Chase nods, "Yeah I mean we are alright and the mission went well."

Davenport shakes his head disagreeing, "You don't get it something could have happened. It would have been nice to have another brain, but instead you show up late and lie why you were." Davenport said.

Olivia lowers her head upset, she didn't want to look at Davenport in the eyes. He knew his eyes were staring directly at the sadden girl.

"I am sorry, Olivia, but you are off the team and will be working at Davenport Industries until I see that you are ready to be a team player." He said.

Olivia looks up, "What? Mr. Davenport?"

"And you are banned from the lab," He said.

Olivia looks at him stunned, "You can't!"

"I can unless you tell me the truth." Davenport said.

"But Mr. Davenport we need Liv," Chase protested.

"The truth if you want to stay." Davenport said.

Olivia looks at Davenport and shakes her head, "You know what if you can't trust me and can't understand I am a teenager then I quit."

Everyone in the room is stunned by what Olivia says. She holds her clipboard out for Davenport to take, her expression was serious and no longer sadden. Davenport slowly takes the clipboard from her.

"But- Liv." Chase said.

Olivia shakes her head, "I won't tell anyone your secret."

Bree and Adam look sadden, "You can't." Bree said.

"Sorry, I gotta go." Olivia said and began to leave.

**-LABRATS-**

Olivia opened the garage door at her house, sitting in there were band equipment. She pulled out her guitar and turned on her amp speakers, Olivia wanders to her mic to see if it was on. Then she began to begin play a slow paced rhythm. Olivia looked down at her guitar and slowly while rocking her head slightly she lifts her head upwards to the mic.

_"Ever since I could remember, everything inside of me, just wanted to fit in I was never one for pretenders, everything I tried to be, just wouldn't settle in." Olivia sung softly._

Olivia leans a bit closer to the mic and plays her guitar like its apart of her body.

_"If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me? And if I seem dangerous, would you be scared? I get the feeling just because everything I touch isn't dark enough that this problem lies in me." Olivia sung but this time a bit louder._

Olivia began to rock slightly, her guitar was going in the direction of rock instead of indie. Her head was rocking a bit more and she leaned into the mic a bit more, it was at this point she was getting into the song she was singing. She didn't even notice a Chase Davenport hiding in the brushes.

_"I'm only a man with a candle to guide me, I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me. A monster, a monster, I've turned into a monster, a monster, a monster, and it keeps getting stronger." Olivia sung and swung her head to get her hair outta her face._

Chase slowly stood up and watched this girl he had known for a while sing, a girl he's known just as long as his siblings and his dad. He watched her sing naturally and rock like it was a second language for her.

_"Can I clear my conscience, if I'm different from the rest, do I have to run and hide? I never said that I want this, this burden came to me, and it's made its home inside. If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me? And if I seem dangerous, would you be scared? I get the feeling just because, everything I touch isn't dark enough that this problem lies in me." Olivia sings._

Chase walks a bit closer but stops himself, he walks back and gives her some space. He watches her in her own world, expressing whatever is bothering her. She was lost in the music and the music helped her through it.

_"I'm only a man with a candle to guide me, I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me. A monster, a monster, I've turned into a monster, a monster, a monster, and it keeps getting stronger. I'm only a man with a candle to guide me, I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me. A monster, a monster, I've turned into a monster, a monster, a monster, and it keeps getting stronger." Olivia said._

She ends her song with her guitar slowly ending the rhythm of the song and then exhales slowly. It was like the music calmed her down, but then she remembered why she was upset and it came back. Olivia sighs and pulls out her phone, and text someone. Chase wanted to say something, but instead leaves.

**-LABRATS-**

At school on Monday the Davenport- Dooley group sees Olivia talking to Nicole, she seemed alright. Olivia was laughing about whatever her and Nicole were talking about, it was like she was normal or nothing had happened. Olivia's gaze falls upon them and a frown appears, but she slowly looks away.

"We should talk to her, maybe she can tell us why she was late." Chase said.

Bree turns to her brother, "Face it Chase its been four days and she has not said yet. I doubt she is coming back."

Chase shakes his head in disbelief, "I don't believe that. Liv has been there for us, I don't think she'd leave us without a good enough reason." Chase said.

Leo turns to Chase, "Calm down bro. She is still at the school, its not like you won't see each other."

Bree nods, "Yeah besides we can't make her come back." She said.

"Maybe we can ask Mr. Davenport for a monkey to replace Olivia." Adam said all happy.

"No one is replacing her." Chase said defensively.

Chase turns back to Olivia, she leans against her locker smiling and then a guy and another girl comes over. This guy had black hair and blue eyes, the same height as Chase and was wearing all black. The girl was a blonde hair with hazel eyes, she wore a steam punk look.

"Besides Chase, she seems to be happier this way." Leo said.

Chase shakes his head, he still refuse to believe it.

**-LABRATS-**

After school Chase stops Olivia at the exit of the main doors, Olivia looks a bit puzzled seeing him there. Mostly because he had training right after school and it was unlike him to ditch training. Olivia walks over and looks at him with a small smile.

"Hi," She said.

"Hey," He said.

Olivia rubs the back of her head, "Hey no hard feelings- right?"

"Why won't you tell Mr. Davenport the truth on why you were late?" He asked.

"It's stupid," Olivia said.

Chase looks at her, "Please. You can just tell him and maybe you can come back." Chase said.

Olivia looks at Chase with a sad look, "I can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?" Chase asked.

"This- Pretending to feel happy. I- I've enjoyed working with Davenport and as well as you three, but- I've am tired of feeling like nothing. I am an intern yet I am doing more work than Davenport and- I have no respect from him besides our small jokes we have sometimes." Olivia said.

"You've been feeling that way?" Chase asked.

Olivia gives him a serious look, "Don't you see it? Unless something "important" happens I am treated like a side kick in a terrible comic book." Olivia said.

"Well- maybe if you tell Mr. Davenport he-." Chase was cut off.

"He won't listen to me, I know." Olivia said.

Chase stops her for leaving, "But Liv."

Olivia turns, "Chase- I."

Chase hears his name being called, it was Mr. Davenport in a car. He had an angry look on his face, it was likely that Bree and Adam told on him about skipping training to socialize with Olivia. Olivia sees Davenport glance at her and she looks away, she looks at Chase one last time before she begins to leave.

"Bye," She said.

Chase watches her walk off, "But I like yo-." Chase stopped himself and sighs.

**-LABRATS-**

After a long training the bionic teens relax upstairs and watch TV. Davenport was in the kitchen getting a snack and then there was a knock on the door. Adam gets up and answers the door, at the door was Clara aka Olivia's mom. She had a worried look on her face. She enters and looks at Davenport with a concern look, which he had a confused look on his face.

"Clara?" Davenport asked.

"Donald, have you seen Olivia?" Clara asked.

Davenport shakes his head, "She quit so she wouldn't be here."

Clara looks shocked, "She what!"

"Wait, you didn't know?" Bree asked from the couch.

Clara nods, "Yes she- and I haven't been talking lately."

Chase looked confused, "Why ma'am?" He asked.

Clara looks at Chase, "We got into a fight Friday before she was suppose to come over."

"A fight? About what?" Leo asked.

"Leo don't be rude and ask about personal life." Davenport said.

Clara raises her hand up for him to stop, "No Donald it might be important to explain her behavior lately."

Everyone nods and wait for her to explain the situation. Clara took a seat, the bionic teens sat down, Leo stood next to them, and Davenport stood near the kitchen.

"The other day we had a talk about her father, he was offered a big job out in England and he's been thinking about transferring out there. Which would mean we'd all have to move out with my husband. Olivia did not like that idea, she hated it and actually screamed at me how she hates me and her father. After that fight she's been playing her music instruments out in the garage and avoided talking to us." Clara said.

"What?" Chase asked.

Adam turns, "She said was her husband got a job-." Adam was cut off.

"I know, Adam!" Chase shouts.

Clara sighs, "I last saw her after she got out of school. She only said that she was going out for a bit and its been three hours. I am so worried, please do you know where she could be?" Clara asked.

Davenport looks to Chase, "You spoke to her last. Did she say anything important?"

Chase shakes his head, "No nothing." He said.

Chase looks off away from everyone else, the others begin to talk about where she might be and split up to search for her. Since Clara didn't know they are bionic, Bree wasn't allowed to use her super speed for this "mission". After they spoke about it, Chase had an idea where Olivia could be and instead of telling anyone he knew he needed to go alone.

**-LABRATS-**

Olivia sat by an old bridge, it was rusted and she sat under the almost setting sky. She was a bit far from the city and near the country side, she enjoyed the silent and took in a deep breathe. She heard a stick snap and she quickly turned and saw Chase there.

"Chase?"

"I know, your mom came by and told us everything." Chase said.

"Then you understand why I quit. Why I didn't want you to be so close, since I'll be leaving I don't want to hurt you guys by missing me- so I thought." Olivia was cut off.

"Hey I am not mad, I was never mad." He said softly.

Olivia looks at him, "Why?"

Chase sits next to her, "Because I know you. I know you well enough, I knew you were hiding something." He said.

Olivia shrugs, "I should have known."

Chase smirks, "Looks like I out smarted you again."

Olivia shoves him, "Shut up Davenport."

Chase laughs, "Whatever Simmons."

The two sat in silence for a moment and then Chase felt Olivia place her head on his shoulder, he looks down at her and saw how sad she seemed for the first time in the last four days he's actually seen her.

"Liv," He says.

"Hm," She mumbles.

"We've known each other for a long time right?" He asked.

"About two and a half years, why?" She asked.

Chase blushes, "And you can say we're good friends right?" He asked.

"I would assume that, I mean you don't hate me right?" She said.

"No I don't hate you." Chase said.

Olivia smiles, "That's good." She said.

Chase nods, "Well we've been through some hard times. Some worst than this." Chase said.

"Yeah- the time we got Adam lost in his own capsule." Olivia said and laughed.

Chase laughs, "I worry about him sometime."

"Don't we all." She said.

Chase nods, "But- I need to tell you something."

"Chase?" She asked.

The two look at each other, this time Chase is more serious and Olivia a bit confused.

"If I don't tell you this now, I don't think I ever will." Chase said.

"Um, okay?" Olivia asked.

Chase bit his lips, "We are a great pair- you and I. Liv, we've pulled off the greatest things ever. Like last year at The Call, we sold all of Mr. Davenport's inventions. Also the time you finished repairing Eddie with my help. We are like the best team." He said.

"Yeah, we are like the Wonder Twins- yet they are dissed hard core. Forget that metaphor." Olivia said.

Chase nods, "But I think since I've known you I- I don't know. I guess I've always thought of us more than-." Chase started.

"More than what?" Olivia asked.

Before Chase could reply, Olivia's phone begin to rang. She looked at the caller ID, it was her mom and looks at Chase for a split second. He nods as a way to tell her to answer the phone. So Olivia answered the phone, she was dealing with her mom and explained where she was and was with Chase. She explained how she'll be home soon.

Olivia hangs up and looks at Chase, "So?"

"We should go home." He said.

Olivia nods, "Of course." She smiles

**-LABRATS-**

Olivia was guided home by Chase, he waits for her at the doorway where her parents stood. She saw their looks and felt like they were angry at her. She reaches them and they hug her tightly.

"Oh Livvy, we are so sorry." Clara said.

Harold aka Olivia's dad nods, "We are sorry and we love you."

"But why are you apologizing? I messed up, I ran away." Olivia said.

Clara nods, "And you will be punished for that and Donald has a perfect way for that starting tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? So wait, we aren't moving?" Olivia asked.

Harold nods, "I know the pay would be great- but there would be more I'd miss if we'd leave." He said.

Olivia hugs her dad, "Thank you daddy."

Chase stands there with a smile, he sees Olivia let go of her dad and turn to Chase. She tells her parents to give them a moment, and they entered the house. Olivia walks to Chase and smiles at her good friend.

"Thank you for being there for me." She said.

Chase nods, "No problem."

Olivia nods, "It was very gentlemen like."

"Oh really now?" He asked.

She laughs, "Nah but I can kid."

Chase lightly shoves her, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Olivia nods, "Yeah."

She enters the house leaving Chase outside, he begins to leave but then he hears the door open again. Olivia is running over and stops Chase, he looks confused and sees a smile on her face.

"For being a good friend," Olivia said and kisses him on the cheek.

Chase blushes hard core, "Uh- I."

"Sorry if I made you feel awkward, but- um night." Olivia said and ran off.

Chase stood there for one extra second and then began to walk under the stary night. He touched the cheek she kissed him on and was completely stunned.

'Does she- she really like me?' Chase thought.

He looks up at the stars and sees a shooting star.

'Or is she just happy she isn't leaving?' He thought again.

Chase exhales and turns back at the Simmons's house.

'How can I know for sure without ruining this friendship?' He thought.

**Tell me what you think!**


	10. Episode 10: Concert in a Can

**I do not own Lab Rats!** **All rights go to Disney and Disney XD! I only own my character Olivia! Please review and favorite for more!**

**(You asked questions and here are the answers!**

**SharkWeek69: Chase, when are you gonna get some courage and ask out Olivia?**

**Chase: I have no idea what you're talking about! *blushes***

**RiverSong44: Bree, are you ever gonna get a relationship or will you be the third wheel since Chase has Olivia and Adam and Leo are so tight?**

**Bree: I don't know but I am hoping a certain author will add some romance for me...**

**RissA15: My question is too Eddy. Why didn't you tell them the goveenment agents were coming? Your motherboard is in the lab. You could've told them men in black were coming to take away Adam, Bree and Chase!**

**Eddy: That is too easy, besides if I tell the government then I might miss them- by that I mean making their life terrible.**

**Andrew1233: Adam, do you think hamsters could take over the world?**

**Adam: Whoa, never thought about it like that before- what if hamsters and monkeys raised an army and-. *rambles on***

**Beckii: Olivia, do you really like Chase?**

**Olivia: Define "like" besides when 2 people have known each other for a long time they tend- wait never mind. *blushes***

**There will probably be another Q&A chapter that I'll delete so if you didn't get the chance to ask questions don't worry there will be next time!)**

The Davenport-Dooley clan enter the school to find Nicole and Olivia talking to the new kid. Chase seemed a bit tense by this, Olivia was laughing and smiling with Nicole as they spoke to this kid. Nicole, however, was throwing herself onto this guy.

Olivia spots the gang and wave, "Guys come here."

The four walk over and wave awkwardly at Olivia and Nicole, "Hi." Chase mumbles.

Nicole turns seeing a cute boy walk by, "Livvy I'll see you in gym." Nicole said and ran after him.

Olivia rolls her eyes and turns back to her friends, "Guys this is Marcus. He is brand new at the school. Marcus these are my friends Leo, Adam, Bree, and Chase." Olivia introduced.

Adam held his hand out, "I'm Adam and I like peanut butter."

Marcus looked a bit puzzled, "Me too?"

Adam nods and turns to his siblings, "This guys is okay."

Bree shoves her brother and stands in front of Marcus, "Hi Marcus."

Marcus smiles, "Wow you are beautiful. I swear it must be the water here, all the girls at my old school weren't as pretty as you and Olivia."

Bree and Olivia fluster and Chase grew jealous, his face was red as his arms were folded on his chest. He huffed out a deep breathe rather loudly which got Marcus to turn to him. Marcus had a friendly smile on his face.

"Olivia has actually mentioned you, she says your a genius. I envy you, I wish I was as smart as she tells." Marcus said.

Chase loosen up, "Really? What did she say?"

Marcus lightly shoves Olivia, "That you, her, and your dad invent together."

Olivia shrugs, "I was mostly bragging about myself but then I slipped out about you and Mr. D."

Leo rolls his eyes, "Slipped out?"

"So what brings you to Mission Creek, Marcus?" Bree asked.

Marcus turns to Bree, "My dad's job actually."

"Oh really what is your dad?" Leo asked curiously.

"It's complicated." Marcus replied.

"Have you heard of Donald Davenport?" Chase asked.

Marcus nods, "Heard of him? Man, that guy is an amazing inventor." Marcus said.

Olivia made a face, "He wouldn't be so good without his labtern." Olivia said.

"Is that what you're calling yourself?" Chase asked.

Olivia nods, "Maybe."

Marcus caught on, "Wait Donald Davenport is your dad? Oh lucky!"

Adam shrugs, "Eh sometimes is kinda annoying. He is a bit vain."

Bree turns to her brother, "A bit is an understatement."

Before they can continue to chat onward the bell stopped them. The gang all looked at each other and Olivia reached for Marcus' scheduled.

"I gotta help Marcus to his class, catch ya later." Olivia said.

Marcus nods, "Yes I hope to see you guys later." Marcus said.

With that said, both Marcus and Olivia walked off leaving the Dooley-Davenport clan to begin to walk to their classes.

"I like Marcus." Adam said.

Both Chase and Bree nod, yet Leo shook his head.

"I have a funny feeling about him." Leo said.

Bree lightly hits Leo, "Oh Leo give him a break." She said.

"Yeah, he is new after all." Chase agrees.

**-LABRATS-**

At lunch the Davenport boys continued their getting to know Marcus with Olivia, Leo was no where to be found. He was probably trapped in a locker or being bullied, however the gang didn't even noticed him being missing.

"I was actually home-schooled my whole life until now." Marcus said.

Adam gasped, "No way! We were too." Adam said.

Olivia pulls Marcus close to her, "Adam gets easily assumed."

Marcus winks at her, "I got the idea."

Chase kinda didn't like that so he asked, "So any hobbies Marcus?"

Marcus nods, "Oh yeah back at home play the guitar."

"Really? Actually good?" Chase asked.

Marcus nods, "Totally kill it. How about it, play the guitar or any other instruments?"

Olivia put her input, "Oh Chase rocks pretty hard. Its a bit shocking since he is a nerd, but he can kill it."

"You play the guitar?" Marcus asked.

Chase shrugs, "A little."

Olivia throws a fry at him, "Stop being humble. You're great."

Chase decided to fire back, "Well then you should be our singer."

Olivia turned pink, "You've heard me sing?"

Chase nods, "Quit being humble Liv."

Marcus touches Olivia's hand, "Oh please I would love to hear it."

Chase had an idea, "Guys we should start a band."

Adam smiles and beats his chopsticks like drumsticks, "Neat! What should I play?"

Marcus and Chase shared the same expression, "I was thinking drums." Chase said.

Marcus turns to Olivia, "And Olivia sings."

Olivia turns from Marcus to Chase, "Fine."

Leo comes over carrying his lunch tray, as he was he was making faces at the school food. Chase rose and ran over to his step brother with a big smile on his face, Olivia and Adam stood up to see his reaction.

"Leo! Marcus, Liv, Adam, and I are forming a band!" Chase said happily.

Leo looked confused, "Don't you think its a bit too soon. I mean you've just met." Leo said.

Adam looks confused, "What do you mean too soon?"

Olivia looks at Leo, "Leo?"

Marcus walks next to Chase, "Now Leo if you feel left out you can join."

Olivia nods, "Yeah bud don't feel bad. We can even practice at my place."

Marcus smiles, "Thanks Olivia."

Olivia winks, "I am just so good."

Chase couldn't help but feel a bit jealous about that, sure Marcus was now his friend and Olivia was his- his nothing just his best friend. Olivia turns to Chase and smiles, the only thing he can hope for is that she won't fall for Marcus.

**-LABRATS-**

At the Davenport home Leo was lecturing the guys and Olivia, where Bree sat on the couch and watched it as if it was a drama TV show.

"You don't know what people are like, Chase." Leo said.

"I know enough." Chase said.

"You've been free for what? Not that long, who knows what Marcus is." Leo said.

"He is our friend," Adam said.

Leo frowns, "You're making a mistake."

Chase looks at Leo, "Hello genius here."

Olivia stands up, "Besides Leo if anything weird was going on with Marcus wouldn't these guys already figured that out?"

Chase looks to Leo and then his cell phone, "It's almost time for band practice."

Olivia nods, "I'll text Marcus my address."

**-LABRATS-**

Leo was stalking the gang, he hid in brushes by Olivia's house. In the garage he hears Chase and Marcus tune their guitars, Olivia test the mic, and Adam doing a quick test on the drum set. Olivia turns to them and waited for them all to have a thumbs up. She sees Adam thumbs up, and turns to see both Chase and Marcus thumbs up.

Adam began to play the drums and Chase with Marcus both played their guitars to Adam's beat. Olivia held onto the mic and smiled and waited for the right time to begin singing.

_"I stay out too late. Got nothing in my brain. That's what people say, mmm-mmm. That's what people say, mmm-mmm." Olivia sung._

Chase and Marcus look at each other as they were sounding great. Olivia smiles and gets ready to continue to sing.

_"I go on to many dates."Olivia sung and chuckles._

Olivia takes the mic off the stand and began to move around in the garage. Adam was rocking at the drums.

_"But I can't make 'em stay. At least that's what people say, mmm-mmm. That's what people say, mmm-mmm. But I keep cruising. Can't stop, won't stop moving. It's like I got this music. In my mind. Saying, 'It's gonna be alright.'" Olivia sung._

Olivia jumped up and down like there was a rock concert going on, Chase and Marcus played against each others backs. Adam played the drums like a rock star, so hard core.

_"'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play. And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate. Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake. I shake it off, I shake it off. Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break. And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake. Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake. I shake it off, I shake it off." Olivia sung._

Olivia moved over to Chase and put her arm on his shoulder and giggled as he rocked like he was some rock-n-roll star.

_"I never miss a beat. I'm lightning on my feet. And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm. I'm dancing on my own. I make the moves up as I go. And that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm. But I keep cruising. Can't stop, won't stop grooving. It's like I got this music. In my mind. Saying, "It's gonna be alright." 'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play. And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate. Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake. I shake it off, I shake it off. Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break. And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake. Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake. I shake it off, I shake it off." Olivia sung._

Adam rocks his head as he jams to the music, from where Leo hid he began to rock his head but then stops.

'Remember Leo, you're on a mission.' Leo thought.

_"Hey, hey, hey. Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats of the world, you could've been getting down to this sick beat. My ex-man brought his new girlfriend She's like "Oh, my god!" but I'm just gonna shake. And to the fella over there with the hella good hair. Won't you come on over, baby? We can shake, shake, shake." Olivia sung._

Leo watched as Olivia rocked the vocals, Chase and Marcus killed the guitar, and Adam just managed not to destroy the band that they actually sounded good. Once the song finished the four turned to each other and screamed like they were on their first day of high school.

Leo was going to sneak over but then hears, "Leo get your butt over here!" It was Olivia.

Leo smiles, "Hi guys!"

"What are you doing here, this practice is for band members only." Chase said angrily.

"Well- I am a member now." Leo said.

"What can you play?" Adam asked.

"Uh the- um." Leo started.

"No instruments, no spot." Chase said.

Marcus stepped in, "Hey we can have him try out. Is that fair?" Marcus asked.

Olivia smiles, "Yeah totally."

Chase frowns, "Whatever."

Marcus walks over and hands Leo an instrument, "Here play this."

"Cow bells?" Leo said.

"Better than nothing." Olivia said.

Marcus smiles and turns to the gang, "Well should we continue our practice?"

Suddenly they heard a familiar voice, "Is that a rock band I heard?"

They look up to see Daniel, Olivia's older brother, with a grin across his face. He was carrying his football bag and his helmet, Olivia turns and gives him a small glare. The two's relationship aren't the best and usually end up fighting.

"What do you want, Danny boy?" Olivia asks.

"Well Livvy dear, I thought I should tell your little band that there is a battle of the bands next week." Daniel said.

"And why tell us, I thought you hate us?" Chase asked.

Daniel shakes his head, "Can't an older brother be concerned for his baby sister."

"No and leave," Olivia said while shoving him away.

"I think we should perform." Marcus said.

"Yeah," Adam said.

Leo nods, "And with mister cowbells here we can totally rock." Leo smiles.

Chase and Olivia walk over to Adam to figure start cleaning up, when Marcus turns to Leo and then he smashed it own guitar. Leo had a shocked expression on his face and Marcus' smirk changed into a frighten look, like he was about to cry. The three turn to see Marcus' expression.

"Marcus?" Olivia asked.

"Leo, why did you smash my guitar?" Marcus asked.

"Me? I didn't do it!" Leo pleads.

"Leo, why did you do it?" Adam asked.

Chase shakes his head, "Leo what the heck is your problem?"

"Nothing- I didn't do it!" Leo shouts.

"And Marcus just smashed it own guitar? Leo, that's idiotic." Olivia said.

Leo made a face, "I assure you its not."

Chase shakes his head in frustration, "You know what Leo you've done some stupid things but this- you're out of the band." Chase said.

Leo looks shattered, "Chase-."

Olivia glances from Chase to Leo, "I think you should leave."

Leo nods and walks away in utter sorrow.

**-LABRATS-**

Leo sat on the couch and was lost in thoughts when Bree entered the house after a long run, she saw Leo's upset expression and sat next to him in order to comfort him.

"Everything alright, Leo?" Bree asked.

"No, everyone is mad at me." Leo said.

"Why?" Bree asked.

"Marcus broke his guitar and is blaming me!" Leo said.

"What? Did you really do it?" Bree asked.

Leo stands, "No!"

Bree calms him down, "Okay I believe you. Well what are you going to do?"

Leo shrugs, "I don't know- I need to prove I am right."

"Where did this happen?" Bree asked.

Leo turns, "Olivia's place but there isn't camera's there recording what's going on like here."

Bree sighs and shakes her head, "Nope. Davenport hooked up some cameras in front of Olivia's home, so he knows if she is running late." Bree said.

"Isn't that against the law?" Leo asked.

"Probably, but I gotta go get ready for the battle of the bands." Bree said.

Bree used her super speed, ran into the lab and changed her top into a cute pink one. And then she left the home using her super speed.

"Eddie, can you get me the recordings from the band practice?" Leo asked.

"I can but I won't." The tablet said.

Leo sighs, "This might take some time."

**-LABRATS-**

"Alright that was Death Hollows, next is the-!" The announcer was cut off.

"Wait-!" A scream stopped everyone in the crowd.

Running onto the stage was Leo, he held an IPad and stopped to catch his breathe. On the stage was Chase, Adam, Olivia, and Marcus. In the crowd was Bree and Davenport, along with other students from his school and some adults. Leo could see Chase was angry and Olivia sighs. Leo pulls the gang off the stage so he can tell the group. Bree and Davenport ran back stage to see what was going on.

"Leo, what are you doing?" Chase asked.

"Showing you the truth." Leo smirks.

Leo presses a button on the IPad and pulls up the video from their band practice. Though before Leo pressed 'play', Marcus stepped forward to stop. Leo from showing them the truth.

"Wait- I need to get something off my chest." Marcus said.

"No," Leo said.

Olivia shakes her head, "Leo let him finish." Olivia said.

"I broke my own guitar, I am sorry." Marcus said.

"What?" Adam asked.

Leo rolls his eyes, he was glad the guy was telling the truth.

"Why would you do that, Marcus?" Chase asked.

"It was already broken, and if my dad knew- he'd be so mad at me. We can't afford much and well I wanted to fit in so badly. You guys are so smart and I am not, plus my grandma died." Marcus said.

Leo shakes his head stunned, 'This guy can lie.' Leo thought.

Bree hoped onto the stage, "It's okay Marcus." Bree said.

Davenport nods after climbing up, "Yeah you can even keep the guitar you've been practicing with after yours broke."

"Really!" Marcus said.

Davenport nods.

Olivia smiles, "It's alright we all have used Leo as a scapegoat at least once or twice." Olivia said staring at Marcus.

Marcus smiles, he and Olivia had this odd connection. It sorta made Chase a bit mad, but he shook it off.

"Why don't you come home with us for dinner?" Davenport asked.

Marcus smiles, "Oh boy! You guys go ahead, I want to say I am sorry to Leo."

The gang buy it and head onward, Olivia quickly walks next to Chase. Leo watched the way they walked, like they were a couple. The two hands were basically about to touch.

"I am waiting," Leo said rudely.

"I am not apologizing to you, besides shorty my grandma isn't dead. He is in Miami, relaxing in the sun." Marcus said rudely.

"What the heck is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?" Leo demanded.

Marcus smirked, "Long story. But I'll say you're in my way, and if you try to rat me out again you're toast. Got it?" Marcus asked.

Leo nods, "Got it."

Marcus nods, "Good."

Marcus began to walk onward, standing from afar the gang was waiting for them to catch up. Leo walks slowly and sees his family smile and socialize with their new friend, and Leo's new foe.

**Tell me what you think?**


	11. Episode 11: Mission: Space

**I do not own Lab Rats! All rights go to Disney and Disney XD! I only own my character Olivia! Please review and favorite for more!**

Chase and Leo had exit from their biology class, whereas Adam and Bree were by their lockers. Chase and Leo walk over to their siblings, meanwhile Chase kept glancing around to see where Olivia was. He suddenly spots her still guiding Marcus around, he had been attending the school for about a week and Chase believes Marcus is trying to get close to her in order to ask her out. Chase trusted Marcus as a friend but he didn't want him too close to Olivia.

"So how was class?" Leo asked Bree and Adam.

Adam smiled, "Amazing! Someone keeps leaving me a little piece of gum under my desk. Is that nice of them?" Adam spoke.

Chase shakes his head, "Adam please tell me you didn't- and you did." Chase said as he watched his brother chew gum.

Chase glances first before Leo notices, Chase sees Olivia and Marcus begin to walk over. Chase sees a bright smile on Olivia's face and a faint giggle as she walked. That got Leo's attention, Chase noticed Leo glare and turn to his bionic siblings.

"Guys, don't look now but here comes that guy none of us like." Leo said.

That is when Bree and Adam finally notice Marcus and Olivia standing next to them, Olivia and Bree began speaking to each other. Giggling and gossiping, as if they were siblings. Adam turns to Marcus and raises his hand up for Marcus to high five.

"M-Dog!" Adam said.

Marcus smiles, "Hey guys."

Leo glares at Marcus and his siblings, yet they all seem completely blind that includes Olivia to see Marcus for who he is.

"Wait. Hold the phone. Hold the phone. Hold the freaky-deaky phone. M-Dog?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, bros call each other nicknames." Chase explained.

Leo looks offended, "I am your actual bro and you don't call me a nickname." Leo said.

Adam nods, "Yeah we do. We just choose not to do it in your presence, Mr. Tiny McLittlestein."

They all laugh and then Olivia move from Marcus and Bree to comfort Leo, "You'll grow eventually."

No matter what Olivia said, she always sounded so sweet and kind about it. There was no mean side to her, she could never be rude which is probably why Mr. Davenport trusts her so much with the kid's secret.

Leo mumbles something but no one hears it, but everyone turns to Bree when she pokes Marcus' shoulder to gain his attention.

"So Marcus, what are you doing this weekend?" Bree asked.

"Nothing, my dad is out of town where I am stuck being babysat by my grandma." Marcus replied.

"Ha! You said your grandma is dead." Leo said.

Marcus frowned, "The other one! But thanks for reminding me." He said.

Olivia began to comfort him and turned to Leo, "You need to be more careful on what you say Leo. You don't want to offend someone."

"Yeah Leo," Chase agreed.

"I wish I could stay with one of you guys this weekend." Marcus said sadly.

"Yeah and I wish you were a spastic sociopath with abandonment issues, or a deranged freak with no life whatsoever." Leo said.

Chase turns, "Leo enough."

"Chase, none of us are safe until the FBI respond to the request of mine for the background check on 'M-Dog'." Leo said.

"Seriously, Leo. Knock it off." Bree said.

Chase turns to Marcus, "Look Marcus I am certain you can crash with us. I just have to check with Mr. Davenport." Chase said.

Marcus looked puzzled, "Wait you call your dad 'Mr. Davenport'?" Marcus asked.

Olivia saved it by saying, "I am certain Chase just wanted you to know who he was talking about."

Chase nods and so did Marcus, assuming to understand what just happened.

"Um, okay. Cool, thanks guys." Marcus said and walked off.

Leo shakes his head and the bell rang, the final bell for the day. The students began to leave, and Olivia was searching for something in her backpack that wasn't there.

"Darn it, I left my English notebook in my locker." Olivia said.

She began to walk off to her locker when a football came flying in her direction, "Liv look out!" Shouted Chase.

Olivia looks up and sees come near her face, though Chase's arm was reached outward and the ball shifted the direction. Olivia paused and turned, she sees the three others stare at the bionic genius in utter shock. Olivia looked terrified but also impressed.

"Chase? What- happened?" Olivia asked.

"Did you just-?" Adam started to ask but wasn't sure how to explain it.

"I think I moved that ball with my mind." Chase explained still in shock.

Leo stares at Chase, "I didn't know you could do that."

"Neither could I," Chase said still trying to wrap his mind over it.

Adam smirks, "If he could do that with his mind. I wonder what I could do with mine." Adam said.

"I've been wondering that my whole life." Bree said.

Olivia stands next to Chase, "We need to get you back to figure out what is going on." Olivia said.

Chase nods, "Yeah Mr. Davenport should know what caused this."

"Yeah cause it isn't a normal glitch." Bree explained.

"Oh-! Maybe I can make control hamsters!" Adam shouts.

Everyone gave Adam a look, Olivia shakes her head and motions for everyone to leave the school in a hurry.

**-LABRATS-**

"Chase you're amazing!" Leo shouts.

"Leo, quit it!" Chase said.

They entered the lab, Olivia walked over to log into her system to alert Davenport when she begins her work. It's something he likes to keep track of how long he works her, mostly if he knows if she is so tired its from a long amount of work.

"It probably won't happen again," Then Chase moves his hand and everything around him flew in the air, "Uh-no." He said.

"You have to tell Davenport," Bree said.

Chase shakes his head, "No. If its a glitch then Davenport will keep me from going to school."

Olivia turns from her log sheet, "You don't know if its a glitch Chase."

Chase pulled up the files on the online document for the bionics and saw the password was protected, he sees Olivia walk over. She pushes up her glasses and pulls back her hair, some shorter parts fall down naturally.

"Please tell me you know it?" Chase asked.

Olivia smirked, "Now what kind of hacker would I be if I didn't know it? Besides he keeps all his passwords the same."

Olivia typed something in and suddenly clicked enter, and then access was granted. Chase looked a bit stunned but also impressed as he turns to his good friend. Olivia smiled and turns to Chase with a smirk.

"Ta-Da." She said.

"I'm impressed." He said.

Olivia searches through the files and finds something, "You may want to look at this."

"What does it say?" Adam asked.

Olivia began to read it again, "You guys have hidden abilities within your chips. Chase discovered one of them. It's officially called molecular kinesis, but more commonly known as telekinesis. You have the ability to move objects by manipulating the energy around them." Olivia said.

"Seriously?" Chase asked, "Awesome!"

"Liv, can you unlock the ability to use smaller words?" Adam asked.

"Chase has the force." Olivia said basically dumbing it down for Adam.

Adam gasped, "My brother is a Jedi!"

"Wait, what about our hidden abilities? You said we all have them." Bree questioned.

Olivia turns to the files and tried to access further, "Darn. There is a security lock on here, clearly Davenport doesn't want us to see what else is on here." Olivia said.

Adam got excited, "Ooh! What if my new ability is to speak Russian!"

Everyone gave Adam a look as Adam tried to attempt to speak Russian.

"Am I Russian yet?" Adam asked.

"Keep trying," Bree said and Adam nods.

Olivia shakes her head and takes off her glasses, "I think I should at least attempt to try to train Chase on this new ability. He could be considered a risk to a mission if he cannot control it." Olivia said.

Chase nods, "I agree."

With that said Bree, Adam, and Leo left the lab. Olivia rubbed her eyes, Chase could tell she was stressed but wasn't going to worry him with it now. He puts his hand on her shoulder which startled her and turns to her good friend.

"Let's get started." Chase said.

"Yeah," She said.

**-LABRATS-**

Olivia and Chase return upstairs to see Marcus in the living room, Olivia smiles widely and Chase sees it. Chase frowns and sort of gets a bit upset. Marcus is explaining the situation to Davenport, who seemed to be alright with Marcus staying.

"Alright you can stay." Davenport said.

Marcus smiles, "Thank you sir. It already feels like home." He said.

Suddenly Davenport's watch beep and the same happened with Olivia's cell phone. Davenport and Olivia exchanged a look, and then turned to everyone in the room who was looking at them. Marcus was slightly more confused than the others.

"What is that?" Marcus asked.

"Um it's Davenport's alarm to go get his medication." Olivia lied.

Bree, Adam, Leo, and Chase looked confused. Davenport gave Olivia a look, more like an angry look, but went along with what she had told this person.

"Yes, my allergies." Davenport said.

Olivia nods, "Yeah Marcus if he doesn't take the pills he'll sneeze and sneeze and-." Olivia was cut off.

"He gets the point, but before I go take my pills. Kids can I speak to you in private real quick." Davenport said.

He pulled the five away from Marcus into the kitchen, Olivia kept watch for a moment and then turned back to Davenport. The bionic teens and Leo seemed a bit confused on the situation at hand and waited for Davenport to speak.

"Guys, that was the mission alarm. We have to go down to the lab immediately. Leo keep an eye on Marcus." Davenport said.

"What? Why can't Liv help?" Leo asked.

"One I am his intern and have been training for stuff like this, and two cause you called me 'Liv' I am not helping." Olivia smirked.

Chase smiled at that comment and saw Leo's fall fall. Davenport motions for the gang to go down into the lab quickly and Leo turns his back to the living room to Marcus.

"Where did they all go?" Marcus asked.

"To go get pizza?" Leo lied.

"All of them?" Marcus asked.

"You know how big they make pizzas these days." Leo said.

Marcus nods, "Interesting."

**-LABRATS-**

Olivia put her headset on the moment she stepped into the lab, as Davenport explained the mission. The mission is taking place on space at one of Davenport's tourist destination, sorta like a hotel. Which if it isn't fixed can put the company in the hole money wise.

"Now Chase, you're mission leader." Davenport said.

Chase nods, "Yes sir."

Olivia looks at Davenport as he walks over to the others, she walks over and moves her mic on her headset so what she said isn't recorded in the database.

"Did you tell Davenport?" Olivia asked.

Chase nods, "I had. It's cool, he removed it."

Olivia nods, "Alright. I didn't want you coming back in pieces."

Chase smiles, "Very funny."

"I am serious, be careful." Olivia said.

"Chase, we gotta get going!" Bree said.

Chase nods and gives Olivia one last look, "I'll be back. I promise."

Olivia watched Chase, Bree, and Adam walk out. She exhaled deeply and felt Davenport put his hand on her shoulder for support.

"He'll be fine. They all will." He assured her.

"I know," Olivia said.

**-LABRATS-**

Olivia went upstairs to check on Leo with Marcus, mostly since the three are traveling to the location and might be a while until they reach it. Her headset still on and she had her mic lifted upwards so Davenport doesn't have to hear what is going on upstairs and focus on the mission.

"Leo?" Olivia called out.

Leo came down the stairs, "Oh hi."

"Where is Marcus?" Olivia asked.

"Probably holding my hamster over the the second floor window." Leo said.

Davenport came upstairs and confused, "Where is your friend?"

"He isn't my friend!" Leo demands.

"Leo, more seriously there is someone running around this place." Olivia said.

"Didn't I warn you at school?" Leo asked.

"Now is not the time." Davenport said.

Davenport walks over to Eddie. Olivia and Leo share a serious stare, none looking away. Davenport asks Eddie if he can locate Marcus, which on the screen Marcus is seen in the lab. The three quickly turned tale and ran down in that direction.

"Marcus!" Olivia shouts.

"What is this place?" Marcus asked.

Marcus kept looking around, Olivia turns to Davenport and Leo for help. She wasn't good at lying, well sorta but as long as it was along the lines of the truth.

"Those are-." Davenport turned to Leo.

"Washing machines." Leo said.

"Yes, high tech industrial washing machines. Made them myself." Davenport bragged even though lying.

"Okay, back up the stairs you freak." Leo said.

"But I want to watch you work." Marcus said.

"No!" The three shout.

Davenport began to lead Marcus out, "You know now is really a bad time for visitors. I'll be back before the 'rinse cycle' has enough 'space' to 'land'." He said.

Leo and Olivia nod.

"Until you're back, we will make sure its our 'mission' to 'control' the 'rinse cycle'." Leo said.

"But I think the rinse cycle might need more of a payload." Olivia added.

Davenport shakes his head and leads the boy out of the lab. Olivia turns to Leo, he grins at her remark and watched her pull her mic downward and began typing on her keypad.

"Nice work, Liv." Leo said.

Olivia shoot him a glare, "We're not close enough to call me 'Liv' yet."

"When?" Leo asked.

Olivia smiles, "As soon as I warm up on you."

**-LABRATS-**

The bionic teens got into the shuttle to see people waiting on them.

"Greetings people, we are from Earth." Adam said.

"Adam, they are from Earth." Chase said.

Then Adam went on a rant on how they could be evil aliens and how they could easily rip their skin off and eat them all. Yet Bree and Chase did not buy the logical that Adam was trying to convey.

"Hello everyone, sorry we're late. The Milky Way is a bear this time of night." Chase said hoping for some laughs.

Though everyone including his siblings just remained in silence. Chase sighs, he knew maybe Olivia would have at least giggled at his dorky jokes.

"Alright people. You're safe now, so single file to the back of the shuttle. And your in-flight movie is me talking about my boy problems. Whoo-hoo." Bree said.

The astronauts walk out in calm and relaxed manner, yet Adam was still waiting on one of them to rip their skin off and eat them. So carefully, Adam watched them with more care.

"Alright let's get to work." Chase said running to the computer.

Chase sat down and read the readings, they didn't have much time which is a huge issue. Chase turns to see his siblins right behind him.

"The hull's breach is compromising the integrity of the station. Not to mention, there is an asteroid shower heading our way." Chase alerted them.

"Okay, I've got the tool we need to fix the hull." Adam said.

"Careful. It's not a toy." Chase said.

"Let's just contact Mr. Davenport." Bree said.

Chase nods, and typed a few keys before connecting between the shuttle and the lab. They all hoped to see Mr. Davenport but instead sees Leo and Olivia.

"Greetings from Earth." Leo said from the computer.

"Where is Mr. Davenport? And Marcus?" Chase asked.

"Taking Marcus home." Olivia said.

"Do you think you can help us until he gets back?" Chase asked.

Olivia nods, "Yeah I can-."

Leo cuts her off, "But before that I need some cool souvenirs. Like a space helmet, space rock, space soap, a space towel, those tiny little shampoos, shampoos, conditioner-." Leo was cut off.

Chase shut down the screen so Leo could stop talking.

"Great, how is Adam suppose to fix the breached hull without Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked.

Without even realizing it, with his frustration Chase lost control of his molecular kinesis and sent the tool they needed flying across the room. It hit the wall hard, thus breaking it into two pieces. Bree and Adam stood there in utter shock.

"Chase. Did your deactivated telekinesis just destroy the tool we need to fix the damaged hull?" Bree asked before she exploded.

"No," Chase spoke.

"You lied to us! You never told Mr. Davenport and I bet you even lied to Liv." Bree said.

"If I had told him about it, he would have pulled me from the mission." Chase said.

"Wait our mission leader messed up and it wasn't me?" Adam asked and then cheered to himself.

"We need to talk to Mr. Davenport, he'd know what to do." Chase said and clicked the key on the keyboard.

"-space chocolates, space coffee, a Martian, moon cheese, space pizza-." Leo said from the lab.

Chase hit the screen off again and sighed angrily.

"Well at least we know what to get Leo. What do we do now?" Bree asked.

Adam pondered over it, "What if I use my heat vision to fix the hull?"

"That might work, come on." Chase said motioning them to the helmets and tethers.

"Here the helmet will let you use your heat vision through the visor." Bree said handing it to him.

"But whatever you do don't open it. Or your face explodes." Chase warns him.

Adam nods.

"Adam I am connecting the tether to you now." Bree said.

Adam started laughing at the word 'tether', even after Bree and Chase left the room and pushed the button to release him out into space. He reaches the panel and began to work on it, however his heat vision cut the tether leaving him stranded at the panel.

_"Uh-no." Adam said._

"What?" Chase asked from inside.

_"The tether is cut from the heat vision." Adam reported._

"What? You'll drift into space." Bree said from inside.

_"We also have another problem." Adam reported seeing asteroids coming near him._

"Use your super strength." Chase told him.

Adam punches it, but it also hurt the super strong Davenport slightly, _"Ow!"_

From inside Bree shakes her head and runs, she grabs a helmet. Chase quickly runs after her confused like.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Helping him, now help me tie this on." She said.

"Be careful." Chase said lastly to his sister and stepped out of the room.

Chase watches as his sister floats in space in order to reach his older brother, he hears Bree alert Adam that she is coming so Adam tried to jump from the newly fixed panel to reach her. Though in space there is no movement, its  
all still.

_"I'm drifting away!" Adam reports._

_"Chase, use your telekinesis!" Bree shouts._

From inside Chase began to panic, "I can't control it."

_"Yes you can!" Adam shouts._

_"We know you can!" Bree shouts._

Chase nods and began to focus, Adam began to move until Bree was able to grab him. Chase was shocked yet happy to see and hear that his sister has his brother.

**-LABRATS-**

"God Leo, the guys could be in trouble and you got them to stop contacting us for a stupid souvenir!" Olivia shouts.

Then in comes Davenport, "Hey I am back."

"Great." Leo said.

"How is the mission?" Davenport asked.

In came the bionic teens, "Great!" Chase shouts.

"Yeah you'd see how good it went if someone was here." Bree said.

"Oh burn!" Adam teased.

"Look guys I am sorry." Davenport said.

"Forgiven." Bree said.

"Yeah I mean if you were there I wouldn't have had to use my telekinesis-." Chase said.

The boy noticed Davenport's eyes and Olivia's eyes on him, he faintly smiles and rubs his neck.

"By the way I unlocked telekinesis." He says.

"How did you find out about this?" Davenport asked.

"The better question is why didn't you tell us?" Bree asked.

"Look your chips contain abilities that I don't even know, and it'll happen in the future." Davenport said.

"But Mr. Davenport-?" Chase began.

"Don't worry about it, I am just glad nothing bad happened. I mean we had a close call, Marcus found the lab." Davenport said.

"What?" The three shout.

"Hm. And I recall someone saying having Marcus here would be a bad thing, that's right Mr. Tiny McLittlestein." Leo said.

The gang shake their heads and laugh.

**-LABRATS-**

Everyone sorta of leaves the lab but Chase and Olivia. She turns to him, slightly mad that he lied to her about his telekinesis. He looks down and exhaled, he notices her head turn toward him.

"Why did you lie?" She asked.

"I don't know, it was stupid." He said.

"Yeah it was," Olivia said.

Chase looks at her, "Liv."

Olivia shakes her head, "We're been through so much. The least you could have done was tell me the truth, or better yet give me a better reason."

"I know." He said.

"Sometimes, I wonder how your mind works. Sometimes you make sense and you do things so out there like today, that questions me." Olivia said.

"Liv," Chase said.

"I know you're bottling something up." She said.

"You do?" He asked.

Olivia nods, "Just tell me what's wrong."

"You want me to?" He asked.

"Yes, because if you don't get it off your chest then you'll-." Olivia was cut off by Chase.

Chase walked over determined like and just kissed Olivia on the lips. He held onto her shoulders and closed his eyes as he kissed her. Olivia stood in shocked as the boy she had a crush on for a long time just suddenly kissed him. Slowly Chase pulled back and saw the shock in Olivia's eyes, he wasn't sure if she had felt the same way.

"Sorry," Chase said.

"It's okay." She said.

Before Chase respond back, Olivia's cell phone ringed. It was her mother, probably wondering where she was.

"Hello, yes. I am sorry, we lost track of time. Yes- yes. I'll be home soon, bye." Olivia said and hung up.

"Liv," Chase started.

Olivia looked at him, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Want me to walk you home?" He asked.

"You've had a long day, get some rest. I'll see you later." Olivia said.

Olivia enter the elevator and waited for the doors to shut, Olivia exhaled and leaned against the wall in utter shock.

'He kissed me,' She thought.

Chase waited for her to leave the lab before he leaned against the wall and sank down to the floor and exhaled.

'I kissed her,' He thought

**-LABRATS-**

"Everything is going as planned. The lab was right where you said it would be and they have no idea that there's a microscopic spy-cam recording there every move." Marcus said looking at a dark figure in the darkness.

The man in the darkness smirked, "We're got them right where we want them."

**Please review if you enjoyed it! Also favorite and follow to keep up with updates!**


	12. Episode 12: Searching For Answers

**I do not own Lab Rats! All rights go to Disney and Disney XD! I only own my character Olivia! Please review and favorite for more!**

Leo stood in the lab holding a video camera, he presses the record button before he knew he was completely alone and no one was listening in.

"Okay, my name is Leo Dooley. And you're watching this, then something terrible happened to me. I've been on a mission to figure out who Marcus really is, I believe he is no good yet my bionic siblings and good friend believe he is good. Though I am determine to find the truth." Leo spoke into the camera.

Suddenly the small boy heard a noise which caused him to scream like a girl, "Leo! It's me, Olivia."

Leo looks up and sees the intern standing there, she put her glasses on and gave him a strange look. He was sitting on the floor by her desk and held the video camera in his hands.

"Playing ghost hunters?" Olivia asked.

"Maybe," Leo said.

Olivia smiles and shakes her head, "The Davenport home isn't haunted unless you count Eddie."

Leo smiles, "That's good."

Olivia takes her seat at her desk and began to work on paper work, that is when Leo began to speak into his camera in code until he heard the power shut off. Leo screams again like a girl, and Olivia moans.

"Great, I am going to be behind all my work now." Olivia said calmly.

"Are you sure its not haunted?" Leo asked.

"Positive." Olivia said.

Suddenly the two hear the sound of a chainsaw entering the room, Olivia felt Leo jump onto her lap in the darkness. The two completely blind began to scream loudly. The camera still recording all of this, that is until they heard some laughing as well. It was the laugh of the Davenport siblings.

The lights turned on, the three siblings see Leo holding onto Olivia for dear life. Her hair completely messed up by the way he was holding onto her, and her glasses hanging on her face. Olivia pushes Leo off of her in order to fix her glasses and hair.

"Not cool, guys." Olivia said.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked panting.

"We're scaring the crap out of you with hairdryer." Adam teased.

The dumber bionic teen turned on the hairdryer and pretended to scare Leo some more, by taunting that he is Marcus and going to kill him. Olivia turned to Adam and took the hairdryer and then hit him on the head.

"Knock it off." Olivia said.

"Leo, you know you're being a bit ridiculous about the whole Marcus thing." Chase said.

Bree nods in agreement, "You're totally paranoid."

Olivia picks up the camera and turns to Leo, "Here."

"Thanks Li- Olivia, besides I am not paranoid. He is up to something and I'll find out." Leo said.

"Oh don't get your nightgown in a wad." Chase teased.

The three siblings laughed, and Olivia raised her eyebrow. Leo blushing, was trying to act it off like he didn't care.

"It's just a long shirt. It helps me breathe." Leo defended himself.

"Like a nightgown?" Bree teased.

Olivia moans, "Okay you can keep teasing your brother upstairs. I got work to do and I can't get it done with you picking on Leo." Olivia said.

Adam nods, "Alright. Night, Liv!" Adam said.

"Night, Liv." Bree said.

Leo, Bree, and Adam headed to the elevator yet Chase stayed behind. At first Olivia wanted to avoid talking to him but him being there made it hard to not talk to him. She looks at him and sees his concern.

"You haven't really talked to me much, since what happened." Chase said.

"You mean you kissing me?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah," Chase said.

Olivia sighs and removes her glasses, "Why did you do that?"

"You said I was bottling something up, and I was. I got it off my chest and now I am the bad guy." Chase said.

Olivia rubbed her hands on her face, "No Chase you're not. It's just- I've been feeling the same way about you for years, and all those years I just assumed you only liked me as a friend. Then I go and develop feelings for another guy, and now- everything is complicated."

"You don't like me like that anymore?" Chase asked.

Olivia shakes her head and stands up, "I still do. I am just- conflicted right now. I don't know what to do or how to think. I am sorry, Chase. I just- can't be with you."

Chase nods, he understands yet he doesn't. He really likes Olivia and she basically shut him down without needing to say that. Olivia sees the sadness in his eyes, she hugs him tightly and he kisses her head.

"I really- really care for you, Chase Davenport." Olivia said.

"I really care for you, Olivia Simmons." Chase said.

She pulls back and looks at him, "Just- give me some space. Okay, and I promise I'll give you my answer soon." Olivia said.

"Okay, as long as you stop avoiding me." Chase said.

Olivia smiles, "I can do that."

**-LABRATS-**

At school later that week, Olivia sees Leo talk to his camera about how much he is getting closer to Marcus' secret. Olivia stood by her locker and was listening to Nicole talk about her date with Connor. Olivia, was barely listening, she was actually looking over at Chase. He was smiling and laughing with Adam and Marcus. Bree nudged Olivia to gain her attention.

"Everything alright? Nicole just ran after Billy Jones, and you didn't stop her." Bree said.

Olivia nods, "Oh I- I am just out of it."

Bree looked worried, "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just- Chase and I kissed." Olivia said.

"What!" Bree shouts.

The whole hallway got silent and stared at them, Olivia sees Chase look at her. Their eyes met and then he suddenly looked away at Adam, he was probably saying something silly.

"Well what happened afterwards?" Bree asked.

"Nothing, I went home." Olivia said.

"When did this happen?" Bree asked.

"After you came back from space." Olivia said.

"Awe, so my brother is dating you." Bree smiles.

"No, we aren't dating." Olivia said looking at her locker.

"Why?" Bree asked looking confused.

"I don't know, I don't want it to get complicated. I guess I need to process it, I've always wanted to kiss Chase- so when it happened I guess it caught me off guard." Olivia said.

"He okay with it?" Bree asked.

"No," Olivia said turning to Chase.

**-LABRATS-**

Olivia was sitting in the kitchen spinning the straw in her cup at the Davenport home, the bionic teens were down in the lab training and Leo came down holding his camera. Now Olivia just thinks that is like his life now.

"You okay, Olivia?" Leo asked after he turned off the camera.

Olivia nods, "Yeah. Just- it's nothing."

Leo shrugs, "It can't be nothing because you're usually downstairs with Big D figuring out ways to put the guys through the worst training of their lives." Leo said.

"I don't feel up to it." Olivia said.

Leo looks at her, "Well wanna hang with me today?"

Olivia made a face, "And do what? Stalk Marcus?"

"No- well sorta." Leo said.

Olivia rolls her eyes and sees Leo begin to beg. These two are not that close, and it was a bit shocking that Leo would want to spend time with her. Olivia rubs the back of her neck and then sighs.

"Fine." Olivia moans.

Leo cheers and then turns on his camera, "So the hunt for the truth is on and now I have help. Meet Olivia Simmons, probably just as smart as me maybe less."

Leo felt a hit to the back of his head, "Uh excuse me?" Olivia said.

"Okay, maybe she is smarter. However we are on a mission, which is beginning at Marcus' house. We'll update you once we get there." Leo said.

Leo turned off the camera and Olivia made a face, "How are we getting to Marcus'? We don't have a learners permit." Olivia said.

"Just leave that to me." Leo said.

"We're going on the bus aren't we." Olivia said.

"Yeah," Leo said.

"Okay, let me grab my jacket." Olivia said.

**-LABRATS-**

Olivia listens to Leo holding the camera the whole way there, with that many people on the bus was giving them weird looks. Olivia sighs and during their bus ride she was texting Nicole, she was basically saying how she is on a while goose chase with a friend.

"This is our stop, Liv." Leo said and dragged her off.

Olivia was basically pulled off the bus, and meanwhile Leo pressed record on his camera. His video diary is what she was calling it at this point.

"Okay, this is Leo Dooley and Olivia Simmons. We're hot on Marcus' trail." Leo said.

Leo handed the camera to Olivia for her to speak, "Hi I am Olivia. Basically, I've been guilt into coming with. So I guess I can say I am the babysitter in all of this." Olivia said and then Leo took the camera back.

"Never mind her, since no one believes me. I am taking matters into my own hands, as well as Olivia. We are now getting closer into finding out his secret." Leo said grinning.

"You think you might be paranoid a little?" Olivia asked.

Leo turns, "No! He threaten me again today at school, he threw a trash can using telekinesis." Leo said.

Olivia was shocked, "What? Why didn't you say something!" Olivia screamed.

"Because everyone wouldn't have believed me anyways. Besides, he probably can kill us anyways. That'll totally blow his cover." Leo said.

Olivia exhales, "Wow I feel totally safer." Olivia said sarcastically.

Suddenly the two walked through a cobweb, Leo witnessed Olivia freak out slightly over this. She freaked and jumped up and down, also shaking around hoping nothing was on her.

"Scared of spiders?" Leo asked.

"No, they just freak me out." Olivia tried to cover it.

"Right, note to self a spider would make a great birthday gift for you." Leo teased.

Olivia turns, "If you do that I will invent a black hole device and send you through an endless space." Olivia said.

"Okay, okay. I won't." Leo said.

The two ducked out behind a bush, they stopped and stared at this house. It had this Halloween look, kinda like something in a scary movie. Leo was still recording and Olivia sat next to Leo, and listened.

"I am not digging the whole haunted house thing, how about you?" Olivia asked looking at Leo.

"I am a Christmas guy, and you?" Leo asked.

Olivia made a face, "Hello I am Jewish." Olivia said.

After she said that Leo covered her mouth with his hand, he told her to be quiet. It sounded like someone was nearby. Which at this point both teens were a bit nervous, staking out this house and seeing what was going to happen.

Leo removes his hand from her mouth, "Looks like Marcus doesn't know we're here." He said.

"Maybe we should just go." Olivia said.

"No, we're at the heart of the operation. We're inches away from proving what Marcus really is-." Leo said.

Suddenly the two see a bright light from behind, without thinking Olivia grabs Leo's arm and drags him away in full sprint. Both of them were frighten, too frighten to have realized that Leo had dropped the camera on the ground where they sat.

**-LABRAT-**

Olivia and Leo ran into the Davenport home, panting and out of breathe. The three siblings sat on the couch after training and see the exhausted teens, trying to catch their breath. Olivia moved to the kitchen and grabbed two water bottles, tossed one at Leo.

"Where have you two been?" Chase asked.

"And were you working out, because that outfit is not for long mile runs." Adam said.

"Adam- I know!" Olivia shouts still catching her breathe.

"Well where did you go?" Bree asked confused.

Leo took a drink, "A trip."

Chase realized what was up, "You took her on your trips to "spy" on Marcus." Chase said.

Olivia puts her water bottle down, "Chase it's fine."

"No its not." Chase said.

Olivia walks over next to Leo, "He needed someone for company and that was it."

"So are you believing his lies that Marcus is evil or something?" Chase asked.

Olivia looks at Leo and Chase, "I don't know."

"Liv?" Bree asked.

Chase looks shocked, "Are you serious? You know Marcus, and you're his friend."

"Yes but I have this feeling he is keeping something from us." Olivia said.

Adam smiles, "So are we. We're bionic." Adam said.

Olivia sighs, "I am not siding with Leo or anyone- ugh I am getting a headache."

Leo turns to Olivia, "Maybe you should go home and lay down." Leo said.

Olivia turns to Leo, "Yeah maybe I should. I'll see you guys later." Olivia said and and exit the house.

Olivia was down a few blocks and then was stopped by Chase, "Liv."

Olivia turns, "What?"

"I shouldn't have blown up like that." Chase said.

"It's fine, I just have a headache and would like to nap it off." Olivia said.

"Okay, I respect that." Chase said.

"Later, Boy Wonder." Olivia smiles.

"Later," Chase smiles back.

**Please review if you enjoyed it! Also favorite and follow to keep up with updates!**


	13. Episode 13: Parallel Universe

**I do not own Lab Rats!** **All rights go to Disney and Disney XD! I only own my character Olivia! Please review and favorite for more!**

Leo yawned leaning against Olivia's desk, Olivia lightly pushed him off of her desk. Which caused the little Dooley to fall, all eyes on them and Leo gave her a sharp glare for a second.

"Inventing the wheel? Boring. Discovering electricity? Snooze. Sliced beard? Lame. But now, Davenport Industries introduces the worlds first proton fuser!" Davenport spoke.

Davenport revealed the bionic siblings, Leo, and his lab intern his new invention. Leo didn't seem so impress, and neither was Olivia but then again she spent her weekend helping Davenport.

"You know, for a scientist, you'd think your payouts would be a bit more proportional to your build-ups." Leo commented.

"The pay off is that it allows us to see the origins of the universe. This thing fuses subatomic particles so we can understand how planets form." Davenport explained.

Bree smirks, "Well we already understand how boredom forms." She says.

"Haven't you ever wondered where stuff comes from? Like the stars or other planets?" Davenport asked the group of teens.

"This stuff, no. Onion rings, yes!" Adam says.

Olivia takes off her glasses, "Well they're rings that are from onions- and that have been deep fried." Olivia said giving Adam a look.

"Guys, I have always wanted to build this thing, and now its a reality. It's an important life lesson; if you have a dream, believe in it because it can happen." Davenport said.

Chase looked a bit concerned, "Um Mr. Davenport isn't it dangerous to tinker with the fabric of the universe?" Chase asked.

Adam chuckled, "He said tinker."

Olivia did stand at this point, "He is right you know. It could destabilize the Earth, or create a worm hole into a parallel universe." Olivia said.

Davenport nods, "True. But I created it, so I can play with it." He said.

Davenport ran over to press the button, and as he pressed the button instead of the fuser working it just flickered. Leo had a smug look on his face and commented back to his statement before about 'build-up'.

"Okay, popcorn is ready and the movie is uploaded- or downloaded. You know what the movie is ready." Tasha said entering the lab.

Davenport turned to Olivia, "Care to stay for family movie night?" Davenport asked.

Olivia nods, "Yeah my folks basically think I live here."

Adam smiles, "You kinda do."

They gang begin to head up but Tasha stops Leo, "Oh no. Not you mister, no movie until you finish all your chores." Tasha said.

"But mom! I've been waiting for this movie for weeks!" Leo said.

Tasha crossed her arms on her chest, "Should have thought about that instead of slacking on your chores." Tasha said.

Leo moans as his mom points to the elevator to go do this chores, he wanted to go see the movie but instead has to do his stupid chores.

**-LABRATS-**

Leo had been halfway done with the dishes and its already been an hour into the movie. Leo sees that they are all enjoying themselves, which angered Leo. Tasha and Davenport cuddled together on one side of the couch, Olivia and Chase sat close on the other side, and Bree and Adam sat on the floor. They shared a bowl of popcorn and were laughing out of enjoyment.

Leo leans in to watch some scenes yet he hears, "Leo!"

Leo looks up and sees his mom turn her head in her direction, he sees his friends ignore him for the movie.

"I said no movie until you finish the dishes!" Tasha shouts.

"But mom- I was just-." Leo was cut off.

Tasha shakes her head, "No! No TV for a month, now finish the chores now." Tasha said.

Leo pouted and then stormed off, he left the kitchen and entered the elevator for the lab. He paced angrily back and forth in the elevator until he heard the soft "ding" sound, then entered the lab.

"Stupid chores." Leo mumbled.

Leo then noticed this light blue orb in the middle of the device Davenport had just completed. It was glowing and spinning, and now getting bigger. Something seemed wrong, and it was giving Leo a nervous thought.

Leo looks at the orb, "I'm going to go ahead and say it; this isn't going to end well." Leo says to himself.

Suddenly Leo was sucked up in the light blue orb and then spit out onto the surface of Davenport's lab. Leo rubs his head and looks around slightly confused on what happened. He slowly stands and then brushes off the dust.

"I do not know what just happened, but I really gotta pee." Leo says to himself and races to the elevator.

When Leo reached the main floor he sees everything in the home looking different, there was fancy paintings everything and all the furniture was white. Leo wandered around as he looked at the piano, then in came his mom looking different.

Tasha looked very professional more than for the news, "Oh you don't like my design software? Well then, you're fired!" Tasha screams into the phone.

That scream cause Leo to break a vase on the piano, Tasha turns her head to her son. Leo looks up in a panic, he was uncertain on what she was going to say. Leo stood there for a complete second and looked at his mom.

"Mom, I am so sorry." Leo said.

Tasha smiles, "Oh its fine. I can afford a thousand of those." She says.

"You can?" Leo sounded confused.

"Of course, its the perks of being a billionaire. Well that, and being about to tease millionaires." Tasha said followed with a simple laugh.

"Wait, where is everyone? And the movie? You guys were watching a movie." Leo said more confused than ever.

Tasha rolls her eyes, "I don't have time for this. Tasha Technologies isn't going to run itself." Tasha said.

Leo blurts out, "Tasha Technologies?"

"Yes now can you please toss me my keys?" Tasha asked.

As Leo threw the keys, there was a bolt of lightning and the keys went straight out of the door and into the neighbors mailbox.

"Mom did you just see that?" Leo asked.

"Yes and nice arm, hit the Goldberg's mailbox. Now remember, Leo, don't use your bionics at school today." Tasha said.

She left without saying another word, this confused Leo more. So he looked directly at his hands and then more lightning came out this time hitting the chandelier in the kitchen, and it crashed onto the ground.

"Leo!" A cry from another room shouts.

In came Davenport, but a very weird looking Davenport. He looked very nerdy but not full of himself like normal Davenport. He wore a white lab coat like Olivia wears and had his hair hair sprayed to stay in one spot.

"Everything alright?" He questioned.

"Yeah, so I am bionic?" Leo asked processing all of this.

"Yes Leo, remember. You have super speed, super strength, and super smarts." Davenport informed.

"Can I fly?" Leo asked.

Davenport shakes his head, "You mom is working out the glitches in that." He says.

"My mom? But your the man behind this." Leo said.

Humbly Davenport smiles and laughs to himself, "Me? No. I am just a lab assistant, hoping to be an inventor."

"Lab assistant?" Leo asks.

Davenport nods, "Everything I build usually doesn't work or burst into flames." He says.

"Wait- where is Liv- I mean Olivia?" Leo asked.

Davenport looked puzzled, "Leo I have no idea who you are talking about."

"Olivia Simmons, you know you're intern but she calls herself labtern. She is sassy, outgoing, and a total brain." Leo said.

"Sorry, I don't know who but want me to tell you a secret? I've finished my prototype on a proton fuser." Davenport said.

Suddenly things began to make sense to Leo, he wasn't in his world. Now he was trapped in another, where he had powers and his mom was filthy rich.

"Now, Leo you need to go to school now." Davenport said.

Leo nods and heads out, "Oh boy this is going to be a day." Leo mumbles.

**-LABRAT-**

After Leo's run in with a very happy Principal Perry, the short boy was determined to find his friends. Though he couldn't find Bree, Adam, Chase, or Olivia anywhere. However lucky for him, he had not ran into Marcus. Leo turns and hears chattering, very peppy chattering. Leo turns and sees the cheerleading team gathering around a set of lockers. Leo walked over determined to see if any of them knew where his friends were, yet as he was walking over he bumped into a person. Both him and this person fell onto the ground, her books were scattered on the floor.

"Excuse me," Leo said grabbing the books.

"Oh it's- it's okay." Mumbled a voice.

The voice was very familiar and Leo shouts, "Olivia?"

Olivia wore a gray sweater, with a gray slouch beanie over her oddly straighten red hair. She wore black leggings and black high tops. Olivia seemed completely different than usual, and Leo noticed it from the start.

"Um- have we met before?" Olivia mumbles as she fumbles with her glasses.

"Yeah, its me. Leo, Leo Dooley." Leo said.

Olivia shakes her head, "Sorry. I never heard of you before, maybe you got the wrong person." Olivia said and entered the cafeteria.

Leo shrugs at that and so he entered the cafeteria as well, he suddenly found his three best friends. Adam, Bree, and Chase were talking by a table. Chase wore a football jersey, Adam wearing glasses and reading, and Bree looked like a 70's mall rat.

"Guys!" Leo says happily.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey, everyone check it out! We've got an exchange student from Nerdistan." Chase shouts.

Chase laughs and some laughter filled the cafeteria, yet Olivia didn't. Chase turned to his brother for a high five, yet Adam quickly turned away from his younger brother. Leo looked more confused than before.

"Yeah like step off. We don't know you. Also I wouldn't dress my poodle in that." Bree said getting in Leo's face.

Leo smiles, "Come on guys it's me. Leo Dooley. And you're Adam, Bree, and Chase Davenport." Leo said.

"We're Adam, Bree, and Chase Henderson. Are you lost little guy?" Adam asked sounding more patronizing than mocking.

"Wait you really don't know me?" Leo asked.

The three glared at Leo, and this was troubling to watch. Olivia wandered over and put interlock her arm with Adam, Leo watched Adam smile down at Olivia. The two held each others hand as if they were dating.

"What's wrong with you guys? I am your friend and your my friends! Adam's the idiot, Bree is the tomboy, and Chase and Olivia are some kind of nerd version of Romeo and Juliet. Come on guys, the best part is that now I have bionics like you." Leo said.

And just like that lightning came out of Leo's fingers, Leo turned to the four hoping for a good reaction. Nevertheless, their expressions weren't what he was expecting. Chase, Olivia, Bree, and Adam had a look of pure fear in their eyes. Just like the other students in the room, the four screamed and ran out of the room leaving Leo alone.

Leo sighs, "And that was my lightning fingers."

**-LABRATS-**

Leo entered the hallway after searching for Bree, Adam, Chase, and Olivia however he was unable to locate them in the whole school. When Leo walked down the stairs in the lobby he sees Davenport there waving with a big grin.

"What are you doing here?" Leo asked.

"I always pick you up from school. A.) You mother insists on it and B.) It's the few minutes a day that I can enjoy natural sunlight." Davenport said.

Leo groans, "This world is far more different than my world." He says.

"My world is limited in the lab. That of course besides when I get out for fifteen minutes a day to pick you up from school." Davenport said.

"Hey Leo!" A voice from behind said.

Leo turns to see the four walking over. Adam and Olivia held hands, Bree was chewing on gum while messing with her hair, and Chase was tossing a football in his hands. Davenport looked a bit puzzled at Leo.

"Hey, you have friends." Davenport said.

Leo nods, "Yeah. This is Adam, Bree, Chase, and Olivia. Don't you know them?" Leo asked.

"No," Davenport said calmly.

Chase's face lit up rationalizing who Davenport was, "Hey look! It's the dude who gets all excited at a stop light." Chase said.

Davenport turned to Leo, "You guys take your time. I'll be in the car, playing with the windows." Davenport said.

The gang watched Davenport walk off, Leo turns over to them. A sudden normality came over Olivia to him, she brushed her hair off to the side and had a confused look upon her face.

"What a strange guy." She mumbles yet everyone heard.

Suddenly Leo felt a hand on his shoulder, "Leo. We have a confession. We believe what you said earlier." Bree said.

Adam nods, "And we want you to know that your bionic secret is safe within us." Adam said.

"Finally!" Leo said, "I got you all back!"

They all came close and hugged each other like many other times they came together after troubling times. Yet within a few seconds they pushed Leo away, further in the hall. Chase points at Leo and Leo looks puzzled.

"There he is!" Chase shouts.

Behind Leo was a tall dark man in a black suit. Leo's eyes widen and turned back to the gang. Chase had a smug grin across his face, Bree had her arm on Chase's shoulder and had a grin on her face, and lastly Adam and Olivia just exchanged simple glances before looking at Leo.

"That's the bionic freak! Get him!" Bree shouts.

"Freeze Dooley! You're coming with me." The man spoke.

"Note to self, not a fan of the shy Olivia and the Hendersons." Leo commented to himself.

The MIB agent pulled out his cell and spoke, "I've apprehended the suspect."

"How could you turn me in?" Leo asked.

"Simple, Livvy found the contact and I dialed the number in my phone." Chase said.

Adam frowns, "No one calls her 'Livvy' but me." He says.

Suddenly they all hear, "Nobody messes with my rollerblading buddy!"

Tackling the agent onto the ground was Principal Perry. In came Davenport, and Leo turned to him. Perry was explaining to go and run for it, so Leo grabbed Davenport and used his super speed to return them home.

**-LABRAT-**

"Power up the proton fusser!" Leo shouts as they entered the lab.

Davenport did as Leo says without any question. He pressed the blue button, it sparked but then died out. Davenport frowns and turns back to Leo.

"It's not working. It's no use." Davenport said.

"Big D! I believe in you." Leo said.

"Can't some dreams just die?" Davenport asked.

"No! It took the worm hole a little bit to reach full size. About a half an hour maybe even forty-five minutes." Leo said.

Davenport's mind began to work more, "That sounds like a volume- threshold problem. I can tweak that." He said and began working.

As Davenport worked the man then pressed the button and the worm hole began to grow. Leo smiles and cheers Davenport on.

"That's it! You're doing it!" Leo yells.

"It's working! It's working!" Davenport screams.

The worm hole was complete and by that time the agents came down into the lab, Leo sees Davenport nod at him. So Leo turned and ran to the worm hole and jumped into it. The feeling was the same way, and the landing part equaled the same. Leo laid on the lab floor and slowly stood up, he was back.

"How can I be sure?" Leo asked.

Leo ran upstairs and sees the gang with a devastated look on their faces, "I was really attached to that dog." Adam mumbles while holding a tissue.

Leo turns and sees the same agent who was chasing him in the other world and jumps in the air in utter fear, until Davenport stopped Leo by putting his hand on his shoulder calmly.

"Calm down Leo, this is Gordon. He is my new head of corporate security." Davenport said.

Snickering from the couch Leo hears, "He is really bad at poker. He owns me fifty bucks."

Leo sees everyone normal. Chase was a nerd, and he sat next to Olivia as if they were dating but they aren't. Bree dressed her usual way, Adam using the tissue to dry his tears from the movie so same old Adam, and same Olivia who blushed when Chase moved his hand slightly.

"I am never going to complain about chores again. I am glad to be home." Leo said.

"Good to be home? Where did you go?" Tasha asked confused like.

"A parallel universe. Mom was a brilliant scientist, Chase was an annoying jock, Bree was a shallow mallrat, Olivia and Adam were a weird philosophical couple." Leo said.

"You don't have to make up words, Leo. Just tell us what happened." Adam said.

Olivia nods, "Yeah and how would I date Adam." She said partly laughing.

"It was real. You gotta believe me." Leo demanded.

Davenport put his hand on Leo's shoulder, "You know what Leo. I believe you."

"You do?" Leo asked confused like.

"Of course, anywhere your mom is a brilliant scientist is definitely a parallel universe." Davenport said.

Tasha stands and grabs Davenport's ear to drag him off and scold him, the kids laughed and smiled watching Davenport be in trouble.

**-LABRATS-**

So in the lab, everyone minus Leo, were all gathered around Davenport. They were watching him and with help, Olivia, work on something new. Chase leans against the wall behind Olivia, Bree yawned behind Davenport, and Adam was eating chips from a bag.

"So what does this toy do?" Adam asked.

"Let's hope it cures boredom." Bree moans.

"It's not a toy! Besides its my new cell replicator. With it, we can map any organism's DNA and replicate any creature, living or dead." Davenport said smiling at the teens.

Olivia rubs her head, "Again isn't that dangerous?" She asked.

Chase nods following her reply.

Leo entered the room at this moment and sees the gang surrounding Davenport. He wanders over and sees a new invention in his hands, but Davenport places it back down on the working table.

"It could reintroduce a dormant disease that we have no ability to combat-." Davenport was cut off by a quick Leo.

While Chase was explaining the dangers of this in a list, Leo grabs a mallet from Olivia's work bench. Olivia turns and sees Leo from behind and jumps up into Chase's arms in shock. Leo slams the mallet down first.

"No! No. No. No. No. No. Bad. No. No. Not. Again." Leo said while slamming the mallet into the device until there was nothing left.

Then when he was done, Leo handed the mallet to Adam and walked away proudly. Everyone was confused. Chase blushed while putting Olivia down, Olivia blushed as well. Bree forms a smile at Davenport's facial expression of horror.

"Well, that cleared my boredom." Bree smiles.

**Tell me what you think?**


	14. Episode 14: Bro Down

**I do not own Lab Rats! All rights go to Disney and Disney XD! I only own my character Olivia! Please review and favorite for more!**

Olivia rubbed her temples on her head, she was left to work on some paper work she really didn't want to do. Davenport usually gave her the paper work to do when he either didn't feel like doing it or he caught them doing something wrong and since he can't ground her he gives her paper work to do. While she was doing the paper work, Bree was leaning in her chair reading a magazine while Chase was messing with some hiking gear.

He was snickering like a mad genius for a while now. Olivia had been blocking it from her mind but she was getting annoyed by it, the same with Bree. Both girls turned from what they were doing and turned to the boy genius, be was setting something up.

"Okay, what's up with the happy, squeaky hamster noises?" Bree asked.

Olivia smirks, "Did someone grow their first chest hair?" Olivia teased.

"No," Chase stated, "I grew two."

Both Bree and Olivia made a face. Olivia removed her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose whereas Bree closed her magazine. Chase was still working on whatever he was doing.

"Actually, this is a little something called Adam's payback." Chase admitted.

"For what?" Olivia asked placing her glasses back on.

"Don't you remember what happened last Thursday?" Chase asked.

Both Olivia and Bree thought about it, they looked at each other and began to laugh. Suddenly they turned and saw Chase's expression and slowly their laughter died down, yet there was still a small hint of laughter in their voices.

"Oh yeah, we all love the bionic brother toss." Bree said still giggling.

Very serious Chase says, "Yeah? Well let's see how he likes this." Chase heard Leo and Adam walk into the lab.

Leo, being a slight bit smarter, saw the trap laying on the floor. Staring at it for a few seconds the shorter boy lifted his foot and even said the word "trap" loud enough for Adam to hear. Though Adam was too clueless to even notice until it was too late. Chase hit a button and the rope tied around Adam's ankle flipping him three feet off the ground.

"Yes! It worked!" Chase cheered, "Now let's see how you like being relentlessly manhandled!"

Everyone stared at Chase, including the still confused Adam.

"Um that came out wrong." Chase said.

"Uh, yeah. Just a bit." Bree said standing up.

"Oh the trap was on the floor." Adam said.

"Yeah and we're going to play human pinata, and instead of candy we're gonna guess what Adam had for lunch." Chase said.

Leo leaned to Olivia, "I'm guessing its candy."

Adam smiled, "Chase you're forgetting my heat vision. I can break myself out of this." Adam said.

Olivia took a few steps forward, "Hey- I don't think you should." Olivia warned.

Not even listening Adam looked up and used his heat vision, cut the robe and then collapsed off the counter and onto the floor. Adam stood up and his left arm was wrapped around the back of his neck. Everyone's eyes widen in utter shock, expect for Leo looking sicken.

"Ha! Nice try!" Adam shouts.

"Uh, Adam." Bree said looking worried.

Adam looked at his arm, "Whoa, never knew it could do that."

At the same time both Chase and Olivia said, "It can't."

Adam looked at them and then to his arm again, then the super strong boy screamed loudly. As Adam screamed, Leo fell onto the lab floor and probably fainted. Bree looked kinda sickened by this, and yet both Olivia and Chase exchanged a worried look, Olivia noticed Chase was actually in shock from this and it seemed like she was the only calm one.

"Bree, get Davenport." Olivia said.

Bree nods and sprints off. Olivia pulled her hair back and walk over to Adam, who was still screaming. Olivia looked over at Leo and sees he did faint, ignoring the smaller boy Olivia kept her attentions on Adam.

"Sit down down, and try to stop screaming." Olivia said.

Adam sat down on and he stopped screaming, yet Olivia could see on his facial expression that he was in a lot of pain. Olivia looked at him and then to the sweater he wore, she knew she needed to remove it. She turned her head to Chase, who was still standing there.

"Chase, help me get the sweater off." Olivia said.

Chase ran over now, and helped Olivia with removing Adam's sweater. As she and Chase got it carefully over the injured arm, she exhaled seeing that it wasn't as bad as she thought. Chase turned to her, he was wondering how she was this calm.

"Alright, its not broken. Its just dislocated." Olivia said smiling.

Adam looked up at Olivia, "And that's a good thing?" Nervously he asked.

Olivia shrugs, "Broken bones are bad but dislocations are bad but not nearly as worst. I know how to fix, mostly." Olivia said.

"Mostly?" Adam repeated sounding more nervous.

With a smile Olivia said, "Daniel had dislocated his arm before in football. During then I was an assistance athletic trainer, so I know a thing or two in first aid." Olivia said.

"How much?" Adam asked.

"A lot." "A little." Olivia heard a voice speak before she said "a little" turning around there was an awake Leo standing behind her.

"Why would you say that?" Leo asked Olivia.

Olivia made a face, "I am not going to sugar coat it." Olivia said.

Chase stood there impatient at this point, "You going to do it?"

Olivia nods, "You ready?"

He nods.

"One, two, three." Olivia and Chase said.

After 'three' Olivia popped Adam's shoulder back in place. Adam shouted, the pain shocked back and he then didn't really feel a lot of pain. At that moment Davenport and Bree entered the lap, Olivia looks up and sees the concern on Davenport's face.

"What's going on in here?" He demanded as he sees Adam holding his shoulder.

"Adam dislocated his shoulder." Olivia said.

"And Liv put it back in place." Leo said.

Olivia turned, "Hey did I say you can call me 'Liv'?" She teased.

Davenport nods, "There's a sling in that first aid kit. Go get it." He told Olivia.

Olivia nods and ran in the direction, she hears mumbling from Davenport. Likely an explanation to figure out what is going on and what happened. When Olivia returned back with the sling and some small ice packs from the kit.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to goof off." Davenport said as he helped Adam into the sling.

Bree smirks, "Brace yourself because this is going to shock your your world but they don't listen. Well expect for myself and Olivia, girl power." Bree said.

Both Bree and Olivia high fived with the biggest smiles on their faces. Davenport sighs and shakes his head. Olivia sees Chase begin to walk over to Davenport as if he was to begin to explain, yet it seemed like he didn't want to hear it.

"I know it was a freak accident but what if he had landed on his head?" Davenport asked.

Chase shrugs and says, "It would open and spray confetti everywhere."

Adam smiles, "That would be awesome!"

Davenport still frowning says, "You know what I mean."

"But Mr. Davenport I wasn't trying to hurt him. I was trying to get even. He keeps throwing me around and use me like a punching bag." Chase said.

"Yeah, but when I do it it's funny." Adam told them.

Davenport shakes his head, "Adam it isn't funny. Seriously, if you ever got serious hurt when I wasn't around all it takes is one x-ray of your bionic chips. And do you know what happens next?" Davenport said.

Leo nods, "Yes. You three get shipped off to a government facility, Big D goes to the big house, and I get this huge mansion." Leo said smiling.

"Leo, this is serious." Davenport said.

"Oh come on, this can't be the first time Adam got hurt." Leo said.

Olivia shakes her head, "No it really is. Though there has been close calls."

Adam nods, "Yeah remember that I reached under the table and when I stood up I-." Adam then hit his head off the table, "Ow! It was kinda like that."

The teens partly snickered at that and then Davenport spoke, "Look you're all going to have to start being a lot more careful. You're super human, but you're not invincible."

Adam shrugs, "Maybe not. But I can still do this."

Adam looked at Chase, then swing at him. Chase ducked out of the way as Adam snapped his arm back, yelping in pain. Chase had a large grin across his face.

"Great, now Bree's the strongest." Adam said.

Bree then showed off her muscles, as Olivia and Leo snickered. However Adam and Chase were very serious, mostly Chase who took offense to that.

**-LABRATS-**

Bree was watching a movie alone when Leo came in, "Oh I love this movie!"

Bree turns to him and nods, Leo smiles and takes a seat next to her. He begins to eat some of the popcorn she had made for herself in the bowl.

"Okay, I don't want to spoil anything but he falls off a cliff, those two get married, and that bear is the father in disguise." Leo said.

Angry Bree turns to Leo, "Why do you always have to do that?" Suddenly her voice changed to sound like Leo, _"I'm Leo and I have to ruin movies for everyone."_

Both froze, mostly Leo who was shocked about the sound of Bree's voice. Bree was shocked that her voice can even do that.

"What- What did you just do?" Leo asked.

_"I have no idea!"_ Bree exclaimed still sounding like Leo.

The two exchanged looks and then sprinted off to the lab. Once the elevator opened in the lab, they ran pass Olivia. Olivia was nearly knocked off her seat by the two, she rubs her neck and sees them basically attack Davenport to gain his attention.

"Something is wrong!" Leo shouts.

_"My voice is all weird."_ Bree said sounding like Leo.

Davenport looked confused, "Wait- I hear two Leo's yet-." He said.

"Bree?" Olivia asked.

_"I was watching a movie and then I started,"_ Bree's voice began to slowly become her voice again, "to sound like Leo. Hey, my voice is back!"

Davenport nods, "Olivia go into the supply closet and get me my x-ray device." He said.

Olivia nods and walks over, literally like an assistant she went off and grabbed the device. She hands it to Davenport and stands next to him to see what is up. He looks at Bree's throat and then nods a few times, he leans over for Olivia to study it. She nods and looks at Davenport.

"Hello?" Bree asked.

"Well, it looks like you have uncovered one of your hidden abilities. Either that, or puberty has been very unkind to you." Davenport said.

Bree looked upset, "It's not funny. It's freaking me out."

"Freaking you out? You jacked my voice." Leo said.

Davenport tried to calm things down, yet it didn't seem to work. Olivia sighs and rubs the temples on her head.

"It seems to be some sort f vocal manipulation. Whenever you hear a sound, your bionics manipulate your vocal cords to reproduce the exact same sonic wave length." Olivia said.

Davenport looked surprised, "Wow you nailed that 100%."

Bree moans, "No fair. Chase gets to move stuff with his mind and I am a ventriloquist without a dummy." Bree said.

Olivia smirks, "You could use Leo for that."

All eyes on her. She awkwardly walks away to her desk. Davenport shakes his head and looks at his daughter with a comfort smile.

"Look, I'm guessing you will develop a bank of voices and sounds that will come in handy on missions. But until then, do not use it. It's not a toy." Davenport said and then walks to Olivia.

He motions Olivia to follow him, probably to work on another invention of some sort. Bree rolls her eyes and turns to Leo with a smirk.

_"Right. It's not a toy, and I'm awesome!"_ Bree said using Davenport's voice.

"You can do him too! Cool! Now say, 'My name is Donald Davenport and I'd like to withdraw all my money from this bank'." Leo said smiling.

**-LABRATS-**

Chase was walking down the stairs and spot Olivia, she was by her locker with Nikki. Chase was about to jog over and said hi or something, but he noticed Adam holding onto the side of the stairs and waking extremely slow. Chase walked up the stairs and looked at Adam very confused like.

"Adam, what are you doing?" Chase asked.

"That accident was a wake up call. I never realized how dangerous the world is." Adam said scared like.

"Wait- if you're suddenly safety conscious, you won't be able to run after me if I do this." Chase said and punched his shoulder.

Chase took off running only to hear Adam shout how dangerous he was being, Chase slowed down when he saw Olivia in his pathway. Her facial expression was serious and she was shaking her head, sorta like she was disappointed.

"What was Adam yelling about?" Olivia asked even though she knew the answer.

"He's suddenly afraid of the world. He didn't even try to hit me after I punched him." Chase smiled.

"Chase-." Olivia said.

"Liv, you have to let me have my moment. All my life, Adam has been bullying me. At least let me have this." He said.

Olivia moans, "Fine! But I am not going to get in the middle of this if it gets worst." She said.

"You won't have to." He smiles.

The bell rings and Olivia looks at him, "Well Boy Wonder we wouldn't want to be late for biology."

**-LABRATS-**

"Have you lost your mind!" Chase shouts as the team enters the lab.

Olivia and Davenport stand and run over, "Whoa what's going on?"

"Our mission mother here is too obsessed with safety, that he almost jeopardized the mission." Bree explained.

"He wouldn't pitch in, he second guessed everything I said, and look what he did to our uniforms." Chase said and both him and Bree turned around to show the blinking red triangles.

"Really?" Olivia asked.

"What? They wouldn't wear the safety hats." Adam said.

Davenport exhales, "Adam. There is nothing wrong with being cautious but if you're too cautious, you'll over think things and you won't be able to complete your missions."

"So if I am not careful, I could get hurt, but if I am too careful, I'm useless." Adam said.

"Exactly." Everyone said.

"Great, no matter what I do I am either hurting myself or the team." Adam said, "I'm not going to be responsible for this. I'm not going on anymore missions." Adam said.

"What are you saying, Adam?" Olivia asked concerned.

"I quit." Adam said and ripped off his uniform and left the lab.

**-LABRATS-**

Olivia was cleaning up some stuff at her station before leaving but Chase stopped her, he had changed into his normal clothes. He smiled as he stopped her, she forces a smile and then turns completely to face him.

"Hey," She says.

"Hi," He says.

"Things are still awkward, huh." She said hinting toward the "kiss"

He nods, "Yeah."

She nods and expects the silence for a moment or two.

"I can't believe Adam is being a baby about this." He finally said.

"Chase, his confidence is rattled. It's kinda like when a baseball player gets hit by a pitch and is afraid to step up to the plate again." She said.

"You know sports?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have a brother too." She said.

"He'll get over it." Chase said.

Olivia sighs, "You aren't letting him be able to gain his confidence back. You're being a jerk to him- and its only making things worst."

"Me? I am a jerk?" He asked.

Angrily Olivia nods, "Yes! You've become the bully Adam is to you! And you are taking far too advantage of his weakness."

Olivia realized she just snapped and saw Chase's eyes widen, Olivia then looks down and grabs her stuff.

"Sorry, I should go." She said.

"No, I'll try to get him back." He says.

Olivia nods, "Thanks."

**-LABRATS-**

Olivia stood by her locker as the student body were laughing at Principal Perry because she was saying how she was leprechaun and had six toes on one foot. Olivia shakes her head, she knew it was Bree and Leo. It would be a matter of time before those two got caught.

"Liv," A familiar voice said.

Olivia turns and sees Daniel standing in front of her, "What do you want Danny boy?"

"A truce." He said.

"You serious?" She asked.

He nods, "I am tired of not being able to talk to you like we use to when we were kids. I miss having my sister as my sister, I am sorry for pushing you away. I just want my baby sister back." He says.

Olivia leans against her locker, "Well this is the second thing that I was not expecting today."

Daniel looks at her, "Seriously."

Olivia nods, "Sure what the heck. I am down with a truce, maybe this way you can cover me when I am pass crewfew at work." Olivia said.

Daniel looks confused, "You call Mr. Davenport's internship a job. You're weird."

"And you call any girl that moves, bae." Olivia said.

Daniel smiles, "I missed you."

Olivia shrugs, "I guess I missed you too big bro."

Olivia watches her brother see this cute girl, "Gotta go Livvy. Duty calls." He sprints off after this girl.

Olivia giggles to herself and shakes her head, "He never changes."

**-LABRATS-**

Bree and Leo were grounded for Bree using her new bionics, and then Mr. Davenport reported to Chase who was standing next to Olivia. Olivia and Chase were talking about school and partly about Daniel.

"He just is like 'truce' don't know if he is serious or not." Olivia said.

"I don't know what to say." Chase said.

Mr. Davenport nodded, "Has Adam decided to get back on the horse?" Mr. Davenport asked.

Chase shook his head, "I tired. Though every time I mention horse, he runs out of the room because he is afraid of actually getting kicked by an actual horse." Chase said.

"Awe," Olivia said and frowns.

"Alright then, if logic doesn't work we need a good old fashion trick." Mr. Davenport grinned.

He pulled the two closer the hear what he was going to say, the two thought it was to keep Leo and Bree out of it. Olivia saw how close she was to Chase and suddenly her face turned pink, she looked at the floor and then to Davenport. Chase noticed this and pretended he didn't.

"Now let's put our heads together and figure out how to undermined Adam." Mr. Davenport said.

Everyone smiled, they all exchanged looks. After a few seconds after Davenport spoke the three said, "Got it."

**-LABRATS-**

Chase was in his capsule, Mr. Davenport stood near the door and got ready for Adam. Olivia was sitting at the controls getting ready to pretend to be terrified. Suddenly the doors opened and it was show time.

"Adam, oh thanks goodness you're here! There is an emergency!" Mr. Davenport shouts.

Mr. Davenport brings the stronger male over to Olivia, who was pretending to be freaking out at the control. She looked up at Adam.

"The operating system in Chase's capsule has malfunctioned. See." Olivia said.

When they all turned to Chase, Mr. Davenport had forgotten how terrible Chase was at acting.

"Oh no! I'm trapped! Help me! I can't breathe!" Chase faked terribly.

Olivia glanced at Davenport, she hoped Adam wasn't smart enough to figure it out. Though Davenport wanted to have Adam believe it, so he ran to the capsule.

"Adam, you need to break the capsule." Mr. Davenport said.

Adam chuckled, "Nice try guys. I know a good prank when I see it." Adam said.

Olivia got up and then Adam sat down in the chair, Olivia glanced at Chase. Chase felt terrible for lying and really hoped he'd help his brother. Adam leaned a little back and continued to talk.

"If it were real Chase would be screaming and gasping for air. Like he does when I make him clean the toilet." Adam finished.

Mr. Davenport went to go get Chase out but Adam kicked his feet on something, that is when Chase noticed something wrong.

"Uh, Mr. Davenport." Chase said and began to hit the glass.

The capsule had steam began to go into it, and the foot was red. Olivia's eyes widen and glanced to Davenport, who was panicking.

"Adam, your foot turned on the heat sanitizer!" Mr. Davenport shouted.

Olivia gasped, "Doesn't that get up to two hundred degrees?" Olivia shouted.

Chase was hitting the glass, "I really can't breathe! Get me out of here!" He screamed.

Olivia suddenly felt this panic feeling inside herself, she began to beat and didn't notice a single tear slide down her cheek. Davenport was hitting the glass as well, he didn't notice his intern's emotional state.

"Adam! Help us!" Olivia screamed.

"It's locked! Adam you gotta break the door!" Mr. Davenport said.

"Aw bravo, your acting is much better this time. So dramatic." Adam said.

Slowly Chase's body began to fall in the capsule, he was growing weak. Olivia saw Chase's body begin to fall, she began to hit the glass harder and the tears grew faster. Davenport now noticed it at this point.

"Chase-!" Olivia screamed.

"Do it!" Mr. Davenport shouted turning to Adam.

Adam then realized when he saw his brother not really moving something was wrong, "Wait a minute he really is in trouble? Why didn't you say something?" Adam screamed.

"I did!" Mr. Davenport shouted back at Adam.

Adam ran over to Chase's capsule, Davenport pulled Olivia back from the glass. Olivia was shaking and Davenport felt it, the two normal humans watch Adam stand in front of the glass about to break it to save Chase.

I'm coming for you Chasey!" Adam yelled and broke the glass.

The glass shattered and Adam reached in with one hand. He grabbed his brother and carried him on his shoulder, then threw him on the floor. Olivia ran over and knelt next to him, Chase was waking up and felt Olivia hug him tightly. Then Mr. Davenport helped Chase onto the chair.

"You alright?" Olivia asked rubbing her eyes.

Chase nodded as his reply, as he caught his breathe.

"Wait, wait, wait. You set this up and Chase almost got turned into a s'more? Yeah and I am the dumb one." Adam said.

"Adam, you used your super strength without worrying about the dangers." Olivia said.

"You saved my life." Chase said.

Adam nodded, "You're right. I wasn't thinking during that. I wasn't thinking at all." Adam said.

"Look all this time, you've been living in fear and when you didn't have time to think you just did your job." Mr. Davenport said.

"Wow, that's it. From now on I need to spend my whole life not thinking." Adam said.

Olivia, Chase, and Davenport exchanged looks and returned their look to Adam.

"Absolutely." The three said.

"So you're back on the missions?" Chase asked.

"I guess I am." Adam said.

Olivia smiled, "Oh I love a happy ending. How about I order take-out to celebrate and Mr. Davenport can pay." Olivia said.

The boys nodded, "I like it."

"Wait, Olivia." Mr. Davenport said.

The teens were out and Mr. Davenport sighed and shook his head.

**-LABRATS-**

Olivia and Chase were finishing eating their Chinese food, the others weren't in the room. Bree was out with Tasha shopping for new boots after her pair turned into rubber from earlier today, Leo was cleaning his room, Adam was still recovering, and Davenport was in his lab. Olivia was messing with the remaining food in her take out with her chop sticks.

"Are we going to be like this?" Chase mumbles.

"Like what?" She asked not looking at him.

"This?" He said looking at her.

Olivia looks at him, "Chase-."

Suddenly Olivia places the take out box on the coffee table and hugs Chase tightly. This was actually a shock to Chase, he was not expecting this. More of a hit or some kind of lecture, but this was different. This was sweet. He held onto her and then when she pulled back, she did smack him on the face.

"Don't you dare scare me again." She said.

"Liv," Chase said.

"I- I almost lost you. I have no idea what I'd do if you were hurt or- even worst." Olivia said.

Chase places his hands on her face, "Hey. I am fine."

"Because of Adam." She said.

Chase nods, "And I thank him for that but- I am not going anywhere."

Olivia watched his right hand reached down to her hand and held onto it, he smiled. She smiled too, and she touched his hand that is on her face.

"Chase," Olivia said.

"Hm," He said.

"We're friends, right?" She asked.

"I'd hope so." He said.

Olivia shakes her head, "But I don't- I don't want that anymore."

"What?" He asked.

"I want to be your girlfriend," Olivia said and leaned in to kiss him.

Olivia kissed Chase, her arms wrapped around his neck. Chase leaned in more to deepen the kiss, his right hand on her back and the left on on the back of her neck. Olivia leaned in more, and the kiss got more tense but then the two broke apart hearing the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"How this doesn't create some bias tension in the lab." It was Davenport.

Olivia and Chase looked at Davenport and turn pink, "No problem with bias here sir." Olivia said.

**Please review if you enjoyed it! Also favorite and follow to keep up with updates!**


	15. Episode 15: Izzy Jagger not Olivia

**I do not own Lab Rats! All rights go to Disney and Disney XD! I only own my character Olivia! Please review and favorite for more!**

Olivia sat in her garage with her bass guitar. She was working on a song and didn't notice the person walking over. She gazed up and smiles at the person she sees. He walked through the door on the side as the garage door was shut.

"Liv," Chase speaks.

Olivia smiles, "Hi."

Chase sits down on her speakers next to her, "How is everything?"

"Fine," She said.

Early that week her brother had gotten into a bad car accident but left with a concussion and a broken leg. Davenport gave her some time off in a matter of speaking in order to be with her family during this. So Olivia has been in between school, home, and in the garage for some alone time.

"He doing better?" Chase asked.

Olivia giggles, "He is hoping the broken leg will get him attention with the ladies."

Chase chuckles, "Doesn't surprise me."

Olivia placed her bass down, "Is everything alright?"

Chase shrugs, "Leo and I got into another fight today."

Olivia holds onto his hand, "About Marcus?"

Chase nods, "Yeah."

Olivia nods as a response.

Chase stands up and let's go of her hand, "I don't seem why he is so out to get him." He said.

Olivia shrugs, "Maybe he is jealous."

"Why would he be jealous?" Chase asked.

Olivia looks at him, "Because you go around calling Marcus your brother when you have Adam as your bionic brother and Leo as your step-brother." Olivia said.

Chase nods, "But we hang out. And we even laughs when Adam tortures me."

Olivia smirks, "Doesn't everyone."

Chase looks at her with a frown, "I am serious."

Olivia shrugs, "I don't know what to say. I am the younger sibling, and your relationship isn't nearly as close as you with your siblings." Olivia said.

Chase sits down, "Sorry."

Olivia smiles and wraps her arms on his shoulders, "I am not mad."

Chase feels his girlfriend kiss him on the cheek as a sign to comfort him. Olivia sees him turn his head to face her, she winks at him with a bright big smile. Chase smiles back in return and then he picks up the bass.

"So what kind of music are you working on?" Chase asked.

Blushing Olivia waves her hands, "Nothing that's ready."

Chase nudges her, "Oh come on. I've heard you sing twice."

Olivia brushes her red hair behind her ear, "You sure?"

He nods, "Yeah."

Olivia nods, she stands up and puts the bass strap over her shoulder. She plugs the bass into the speakers Chase is sitting on, though now he is standing. She does a few practice notes to see if it sounds right to her. Then she taps on the microphone to see if it is on.

Olivia begins playing the bass, and she was rocking out to the music. Chase stood there with a big smile watching his girlfriend begin playing her music.

_"Can't figure out the way you are. It's like I'm chasing after stars. You hang your shoulders on the moon. I guess it's time, you're leaving soon." Olivia sung._

Chase smiles and rocks his head watching Olivia.

_"Tone down (Tone down). Don't frown (Don't frown). Outta town. And ya, ya come around. Tone down (Tone down). Don't frown (Don't frown). Outta town. And ya, come around." Olivia sung._

Olivia rocked her head forward and sung deeply into the mic.

_"Your eyes like fire, they burn me up. This time I know I've had enough. The page we spent has left me sour. And now you're gone, my Sunday flower." Olivia sung._

Chase didn't notice that some kids from the neighborhood started to appear and was jumping up and down to Olivia's song, outside the garage without Chase nor Olivia knowing.

_"Tone down (Tone down). Don't frown (Don't frown). Outta town. And ya, ya come around. Tone down (Tone down). Don't frown (Don't frown). Outta town. And ya, ya come around." Olivia sung._

Olivia had a small smirk as she was singing, and Chase knew she was enjoying herself.

_"Anyways, these are timeless days. Please don't fade away I guess I'll see you next Sunday. Anyways, these are timeless days. Please don't fade away. I guess I'll see you next Sunday." Olivia sung._

Chase now noticed his siblings appeared inside the garage, fist pumping to the song Olivia was singing and rocking to.

_"Don't get caught in the downslide. Don't get caught in the downslide. Don't get caught in the downslide. Don't get caught in the downslide. She sung._

Chase smiled and clapped in the crowd of teens gathered around the Simmons' garage.

_"Anyways, these are timeless days. Please don't fade away. I guess I'll see you next , these are timeless days Please don't fade away I guess I'll see you next Sunday." Olivia sung._

_"Don't get caught in the downslide. Don't get caught in the downslide. Don't get caught in the downslide. Don't get caught in the downslide. Don't get caught in the downslide. Don't get caught in the downslide. Don't get caught in the downslide. Don't get caught in the downslide." Olivia sung._

When the music ended, there was some cheering and a suddenly nervous Olivia heard of all those people. Quickly Leo ran up and had a large smile on his face as if he was up to no good.

"And that was Izzy Jagger, with that tune- um." Leo said.

"Sunday Flower from Eyeshine," Olivia said through the garage door.

"Yeah what she said, and she'll be performing again but next time there will be a small fee." Leo said.

"Fee?" Chase asked.

"Performing again?" Bree asked.

"Who is Izzy Jagger?" Adam asked dumbly.

**-LABRATS-**

Slamming the door into the Davenport home was Olivia after she managed to escape the kids in the neighborhood.

"Thanks a lot Leo, my music was something private." Olivia said.

"What? How is it my fault?" Leo asked as he puts his game controller down.

Olivia pulled out her cell phone, "On SplashBook there was a post saying 'cool concert by Izzy Jagger at the Simmons' garage'. And you posted my address." Olivia said.

Chase turns to Leo, "Kinda bit selfish."

Leo shakes his head, "I wasn't. I was trying to help Olivia, she is so shy about her music so I thought maybe the world was ready to hear her sing." Leo said.

Bree snickers from her seat, "And you decided also at the last minute to give her a stage name?"

"Yes because we don't want your life to be ruined by fans." Leo said.

Olivia frowns, "A little too late for that. Now they won't leave me alone, they want me to sing again."

"Then sing again," Adam said.

Leo stands up, "Listen I am sorry if I did hurt you for doing this. I just thought you'd want people to like your singing."

Olivia shrugs, "I also shouldn't be so mad. You were looking after me, Leo." She said.

"Your darn right I was." Leo said.

Bree then stands up, "Then what are you going to do now?"

Olivia sighs, "Probably perform again. I guess if they want to hear me sing, I guess I shouldn't stop them." Olivia said.

Chase stands up and walks over, "Well I am proud you're going through with it." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Ew," "Gross," "Get a room!" The three teens said.

**-LABRATS-**

At school the following day Olivia was chatting with Nicole, while she was holding Chase's hand. Chase had to listen to the girls talk about their usual gossip, but he didn't mind it he hears the same from her and Bree.

Nicole smirks, "So rumor is that you're this Izzy Jagger." She said.

Olivia put her finger to her mouth, "Sh! Nicole, I don't want everyone to know."

Nicole smiles, "It's okay girl, I won't tell anyone. No one would believe its you anyways, but I totally knew it!"

Chase looks at the girls, "She is amazing."

Nicole nods and ignored Chase, "Uh huh yeah."

Nicole may be Olivia's childhood friend, but she can be a real jerk sometimes. Like how Nicole thinks she is better than everyone else, or how she is prettier and more popular. Nicole disliked the idea of Olivia deciding to date Chase but didn't protest because Olivia is her best friend.

"So are you performing again?" Nicole asked.

Olivia shrugs, "I don't know. Maybe." Olivia said.

Nicole smiles, "I know the perfect spot. The Green Tree Coffee Shop off fifth street."

Chase nods, "Yeah a lot of teens hang out there."

Nicole made a face, "I was just about to say that."

Olivia looks at the two, "Calm down you two."

The bell rang, Nicole went in one direction as the couple went the other.

"I think she hates me." Chase said.

Olivia smiles, "She is like an animal. She'll grow on you." She says.

"Fine," He says and kisses her forehead.

**-LABRATS-**

Olivia sat in her garage stringing her bass when Leo entered the garage through the side door.

"Hey," Leo said.

"Hi," Olivia said putting down the bass.

"So I was thinking since you feel nervous about expression this since its personal, how about you wear an outfit so hide your identity." Leo said.

"Hide my identity? How?" Olivia asked.

Leo shrugs, "Wear something unlike you. Change your hair- or wear a wig." Leo said.

Olivia pondered over it, "It could work. It would be easier to be able to get around town without everyone trying to attack me." Olivia said.

Leo smiles, "Great! I have some ideas for Izzy Jagger's look." Leo said.

Olivia smirks, "Why am I not surprised."

**-LABRATS-**

At the Green Tree Coffee Shop, there was a small crowd entering waiting for Olivia aka Izzy Jagger. Chase entered with Adam and Bree, he saw how busy it was and knew Olivia will be so nervous when she goes on stage. Chase made his way to the backstage, and found Leo standing like a bodyguard.

"Sorry only friends can enter." Leo said.

"Leo, I am her boyfriend." Chase said.

Leo shakes his head, "You're Olivia Simmons' boyfriend not Izzy Jagger."

Chase frowns, "Just let me see her."

Leo moans, "Fine."

Leo opens the door and allows Chase to enter, he walks in and is stunned to see Olivia. She was wearing a black tink top with lace fingerless gloves, black skinny jeans with a red strip on the side, black boots, her hair was clearly a wig which was a bright red color. Her makeup was just odd; she had heavy eyeliner and black eyeshadow, and she had bright red lipstick on.

"Liv," Chase spoke.

Olivia turns, "Chase- oh my god."

"You look- different." He says.

"Sorry, Leo thought it was be easier for me if I didn't look like myself so I didn't have any issues on the streets. Which I agree with." Olivia said.

"And you choose a punk look?" Chase asked looking confused.

Olivia shakes her head, "You didn't want to see the other choices."

Leo peaks his head in, "Its time."

Olivia nods and kisses Chase on the cheek causing some red on his cheek, "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," He says.

Chase exits out to the front meeting up with his siblings, Olivia was standing on stage while Leo enters first to stand by the microphone. He waves and smiles as the teens cheered for Olivia.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Izzy Jagger." Leo said and quickly stepped off the stage.

Olivia looks nervously at the crowd, she looks at them and then finds Chase. He smiles and waves at her, and suddenly all her nervous feelings left. She ready her bass and began playing it to the tune of one of her favorite songs from her favorite band Eyeshine.

_"Let's get this record straightened out. They filled us up with so much doubt. They even laughed at us, to take this serious. So they started to look down on us and doubted our faith. But you know, the goal, it burns deep in our veins. They said we don't belong. But our fanbase proved them wrong." Olivia begun to sing._

Chase glanced around and noticed the crowd pulling out their phones and either were taking pictures or recording.

_"This is our last shot to make this work out. This is all we've got. It makes me wanna shout from the top of my lungs. I know we're the ones. No one can push us around, never gonna stop us now. We're never gonna take it (Never gonna take it). Never gonna take this lying down. We're never gonna fake it." Olivia sung getting more into it._

As she sung the chorus the crowd was jumping up and down, some fist pumping and others chanting to the song if they were familiar with the band she was covering.

_"All at once, we found a sound. That kept our hearts from shutting down. I moved along the left, forgetting all the rest. But before now, nothing ever wanted to change. Till we made one hope, one more dream to take. We can't let this one go. Until we grab hold." Olivia sung._

Olivia closed her eyes for most of her performance because she had told Chase it made her feel so alone, but Chase noticed she had her eyes opened at points just to watch the crowd and see if they really liked her.

_"This is our last shot to make this work out. This is all we've got. It makes me wanna shout from the top of my lungs. I know we're the ones. No one can push us around, never gonna stop us now. We're never gonna take it (Never gonna take it). Never gonna take this lying down. We're never gonna fake it." Olivia finished singing._

The crowd cheered they wanted more, and this seemed to overwhelm her. She looked at her boyfriend, he smiled and made her feel in total control. So she did what the crowd wanted, she performed two more songs before the coffee shop owner began kicking people out. As teens were leaving after the concert they walked over asking for autographs, which Leo was begin rude and charging.

"Ten bucks," Leo said.

Olivia rolls her eyes, "Ignore him." She smiles faintly.

She went through ten to twenty people before she could finally relax, "One more?"

"Hi, my name is Adam Davenport." Adam said.

"Adam, it's me- never mind." Olivia shakes her head and sings the paper.

**-LABRATS-**

Olivia enters the lap the next day, she was totally tired from performing. Davenport had entered the lab and noticed his tired intern, he questioned why she was so sleepy and Bree showed him a video of her performance that was uploaded to YouTube.

"Wow, that is you?" Davenport asked.

Olivia yawns, "Yeah."

Davenport smiles, "You sound great."

Olivia smiles and lays her head on her desk, "Good cause Izzy Jagger is retiring."

"Who told you that?" Adam asked dumbly.

"Why?" Bree asked.

Leo heard as he entered, "What? Why? I've made so much money off your music!" Leo shouts.

"Leo," Chase said shaking his head.

Olivia sits up and shrugs, "I don't know. I guess, since I picked up that bass I wanted to perform in front of a crowd but after last night I realized I'd rather be this labtern than a rock star." Olivia said.

Chase hugged her and Olivia hugs him back, "Proud of you." He whispers into her ear.

"Thanks," She says.

"Why?" Leo asked.

Olivia turns to him, "Sorry Leo. I really rather be in the background, maybe some day I'll perform in front of a crowd again but not tomorrow or the day after that." She says.

Adam then put two and two together, "Wait- Olivia was Izzy Jagger? I know a famous person!"

Olivia giggles and says, "I do thank you for getting me to get over my fear of performing in front of a crowd."

Davenport puts a hand on her shoulder, "And we're all proud of you and will respect your choice. Now how about you go home and rest up."

Olivia smiles, "Thanks Donny." Olivia says.

Chase walks her to the elevator and kisses her forehead, "Enjoy the nap."

"Thanks Boy Wonder." She smiles.

"No problem Rock Star." He says.

**Please review if you enjoyed it! Also favorite and follow to keep up with updates!**


End file.
